Directo al corazón
by sailordestinity
Summary: Seiya Kou nunca hacía algo en pequeña escala. Su casa parecía un castillo medieval y el mobiliario sacado de Las Mil y Una Noches. Conducía un auto de lujo y, cuando a causa de su imprudencia, se dañó el de Serena Black, en retribución por los daños le
1. Chapter 1

Argumento

Seiya Kou nunca hacía algo en pequeña escala. Su casa parecía un castillo medieval y el mobiliario sacado de Las Mil y Una Noches. Conducía un auto de lujo y, cuando a causa de su imprudencia, se dañó el de Serena Black, en retribución por los daños le dio un coche nuevo. Serena no sabía como lidiar con este hombre. La exasperaba, la desconcertaba y la empujaba a hacer cosas que, normalmente, jamás haría.

Esta es una Adaptación de : Directo al corazón de Darcy Emma

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

¡CONTAMINACIÓN sonora! Eso era. Un crimen contra la paz y la tranquilidad del campo. Pero por supuesto, Seiya Kou sabía que no había ninguna comisaría de policía en las cer¬canías, que no corría riesgos al celebrar cualquier tipo de orgía de¬senfrenada durante el tiempo que quisiera, sin consideración alguna por ave, animal o persona que tuviera la desdicha de ser un veci¬no. Sin duda esa era la razón por la que había ido a Saint Alban y se había rodeado de tanto terreno para asegurar su intimidad. Era una maligna treta del destino que hubiera decidido comprar la pro¬piedad contigua a la de ella.

¡Si al menos no hiciera ese calor endemoniado! Si hiciera una noche más fresca ella podría cerrar puertas y ventanas, para sofo¬car el insoportable ruido. ¡Pero no! El sujeto tenía que escoger la noche más calurosa del año para celebrar una maldita fiesta de inau¬guración de su casa. Sin duda eso le convenía; lo más probable era que sus elegantes invitados estuvieran bailando desnudos al ritmo desenfrenado de aquella ensordecedora banda de rock. Debían es¬tar borrachos o drogados para soportar semejante ruido. Serena se preguntó cómo podría fabricar un cóctel Molotov.

Su casa era como un horno: sin ventilación, opresiva, sofocan¬te. El sudor le corría por la espalda; la ligera tela de algodón del camisón se le pegaba en algunas partes al cuerpo. Era increíble que los muchachos pudieran conciliar el sueño con ese calor y tal es¬truendo.

Era más de la una de la mañana y no podía dormir. ¿Hasta cuán¬do duraría el ruido infernal de aquel conjunto de rock? Sin duda hasta el amanecer, decidió, golpeando con irritación las sábanas de algodón.

En un arranque de frustración, Serena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió, con pasos retumbantes, a la terraza para mirar hacia la propiedad de su vecino. ¡Seiya Kou! ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo para un hombre! Sin embargo, era muy adecuado para un personaje tan excéntrico y exhibicionista como él. ¿Y qué más podía esperarse de la más reciente y reluciente estrella del firmamento del cine?

El periódico local lo había llamado el «productor y director ci¬nematográfico más importante de Australia» cuando decidió hacer de Saint Alban su lugar de residencia. El artículo era de lo más elo¬gioso respecto a su maravillosa carrera, pero la verdad era que sólo había tenido éxito con sus dos últimas películas. Parecía que la vio¬lencia era un gran imán de taquilla y Seiya Kou la había capitali¬zado creando un personaje fílmico que se dedicaba a matar enemi¬gos como una máquina asesina.

A Serena le disgustaba que semejante «héroe» tuviera tanto atrac¬tivo popular. Incluso sus hijos consideraban que Dirk Vescum, el vengador tuerto, era un tipo sensacional. A ella le disgustaba aún más que Seiya Kou hubiese amasado su fortuna aprovechando los instintos más rastreros de la gente. Pero lo que más le molestaba era tener que soportarle como vecino.

Se suponía que el director y productor había ido allí porque el relativo aislamiento del campo le proporcionaría la paz y tranquili¬dad necesarias para trabajar en nuevas ideas para sus películas. ¡Paz y tranquilidad! ¡Bah!

Sólo un loco habría construido semejante monstruosidad de casa. Incluso había tenido la osadía de llamarla «El capricho de Kou». Con su ridículo torreón, parecía más «El capricho de un demente». Ese tipo no tenía sensibilidad respecto a su medio ambiente; ningu¬na en absoluto.

La boca de Serena se curvó con desdén ante la imagen mental de Seiya Kou y todo lo que él significaba. Esos nuevos ricos estro¬peaban todo lo que tocaban; carecían de modales, educación y sofisticación. El cineasta ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de devol¬verle la visita de vecinos. Aunque era cierto que cuando ella fue sólo estaba en casa su secretario, Kelvin Umino, pero había prometido que transmitiría a su jefe los saludos de la joven.

Sin embargo, el gran Seiya Kou no se había dignado a presen¬tarse a su vecina, ni a invitarla con sus hijos a la fiesta de inauguración de la casa. No era que Serena hubiera tenido deseos de asistir, pero al menos le habría dado el placer de negarse. ¡Ese hombre era un patán!

Era una lástima ver cómo todo el distrito iba perdiendo su iden¬tidad. Las viejas familias morían o vendían sus propiedades, y los recién llegados no tenían respeto por la región ni por sus tradicio¬nes. Todo lo que les interesaba era poder tener varias hectáreas de tierra rodeando sus ostentosas mansiones.

La joven lanzó un suspiro de resentimiento y dio la espalda al ruido de la fiesta de Seiya Kou. Recorrió inquieta la terraza. Se había levantado una suave brisa y pensó que si sacaba la cama a la terraza quizá pudiera dormir un poco.

Diez minutos después había logrado sacar a rastras el colchón y estaba acostada cómodamente. Incluso la almohada estaba más fresca. Se había puesto algodones en los oídos para atenuar el rui¬do y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

La leve presión sobre su boca y el roce de la barba crecida de Diamante sobre su mejilla la sacaron gradualmente del profundo sue¬ño. Alzó un brazo y le rodeó el cuello mientras sus labios se entrea¬brían en un suspiro de sensual deleite, como pidiendo otro beso. El exquisito juego erótico pronto se hizo más intenso, y la despertó por completo.

Pero ¡no era Diamante quien la besaba! Él nunca la había acaricia¬do así y además, ¡Diamante estaba muerto...! Muerto y enterrado, des¬de hacía cuatro años. Serena abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Vio una nube de pelo brillando encima de ella, a la luz de la luna. El temor la puso rígida. Había leído artículos sobre violaciones, pero nunca se había imaginado que sería víctima de una. ¡Y ni siquiera podía gritar! Aquella boca persuasiva asaltaba la suya con crecien¬te intensidad.

El desconocido estaba casi encima de ella, sujetándole un bra¬zo, pero el que ella le había pasado por el cuello estaba libre. Ente¬rró las uñas en su espalda. La encontró fuerte y musculosa, y esto sólo pareció excitar más al individuo. Serena comenzó a forcejear, desesperada... En vano.

El pánico llevó la mano de la joven hacia el pelo del extraño y tiró de él con violencia. La presión sobre su boca disminuyó; el hombre alzó la cabeza, despacio, y un suspiro profundo escapó de sus labios aún entreabiertos. Podía percibir el olor del alcohol en su alien¬to. No conocía a ese hombre; jamás había visto a alguien ni remo¬tamente parecido a él en toda su vida.

Había sido la barba la que la había engañado en el momento entre el sueño y la vigilia . Sus ojos brillaban con diabólica malicia. Lo que sugería que no podía ser un violador.

Serena logró activar sus cuerdas vocales a pesar de que estaban agarrotadas.

-¿Qui... quién es usted?

Los firmes labios se curvaron en una sonrisa desenfadada mien¬tras el desconocido acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla femenina.

-Qué hermosa es usted -su voz era un arrullo, tan encantado¬ra como el suspiro del viento entre los árboles.

Por un momento de absurda fantasía, Serena se lo imaginó como un dios nórdico, salido de los mitos y leyendas, pero el sentido co¬mún, y la realidad de la carne firme y tibia presionada contra su pecho, disipó de inmediato la romántica ficción.

-¿Có... cómo se atreve? ¡Insolente!

La sonrisa se agrandó para mostrar sus dientes impecables.

-Cuando habla con tanta vehemencia, sus senos se elevan y aca¬rician ligeramente mi pecho. ¿Se da cuenta de lo excitante que eso es?

De repente, ella se percató de que el torso masculino se hallaba descubierto. ¡Por Dios! ¿Estaría desnudo por completo?

-¡Apártese ahora mismo de mí! -exclamó Serena en un chilli¬do casi histérico-. ¡Si no se quita de encima en este instante, lla¬maré a mi esposo y le pegará un tiro!

La suave risa del extraño fue muy irónica.

-Señora Black, su esposo murió hace cuatro años, cuan¬do ascendía el Matterhorn; también sé que está sola aquí, a mi merced.

-¿Có... cómo sabe eso?

-Tengo varias fuentes de información -respondió el hombre con toda calma.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Serena de nuevo.

Ese adonis se apartó de ella con un suspiro. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para incorporarse, apoyando la espalda contra el qui¬cio de la puerta en actitud defensiva. El traje de baño que él llevaba puesto, como única prenda, apenas le cubría las partes íntimas y su cuerpo era como el sueño de un escultor: una línea fluida de car¬ne firme y músculos proporcionados.

El desconocido se apoyó con desenfado contra la barandilla de la terraza y sonrió.

-No hay necesidad de pelear o escapar. Acaba de tener el pla¬cer de conocer a Seiya Kou.

¡Cuánta arrogancia! ¡Qué absoluto descaro!

-No ha sido ningún placer, señor Kou. Sino... ¡una contrarie¬dad! -replicó Serena con voz glacial e indignada-. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a besarme?

El cineasta adoptó un aire contrito mientras hacía con la mano un movimiento apaciguador.

-Señora Black, usted ha malinterpretado la situación. Yo sólo practicaba un sistema que aprendí en Sudáfrica... la mejor ma¬nera de despertar a una persona sin asustarla. Siempre es útil para prevenir a las mujeres cuando los leones y tigres andan al acecho.

-La situación es peor cuando personajes como usted «andan al acecho», señor Kou... y no trate de dorarme la píldora. Yo...

-Por favor, llámame Seiya.

-Sé quién es y lo que ha hecho. Incluso he visto una o dos de las primeras películas que produjo...

- ¡Maravilloso!

-¡Las cuales me parecieron repugnantes! -concluyó Serena con satisfacción-. Sólo porque ha tenido la suerte de crear un héroe popular con un presupuesto mínimo...

Seiya alzó una mano.

-No digas más, te entiendo bien. No te gusta mi éxito.

Serena prosiguió como si él no hubiera hablado:

-No crea que puede entrar furtivamente a medianoche y robarme un beso. ¡Ahora, lárguese de inmediato de mi casa!

Seiya cruzó los brazos y asintió con gravedad.

-Comprendo. Uno nunca debe quedarse donde no se es bien recibido. Lamento que no quieras ser una buena vecina. ¿Qué de¬seas que haga con los muchachos?

La indignación de Serena se tornó en perplejidad.

-¿Los muchachos? ¡Los muchachos deben de estar acostados en su dormitorio!

La sonrisa de Seiya Kou fue de plácida indiferencia.

-Veamos -dijo con voz calmada-. Hay un Robert Falcon, bautizado así en honor del Scott que exploró el Antartico y el otro se llama Edmund Percival, como homenaje al Hillary que ascendió hasta la cumbre del Monte Everest.

El instinto maternal de Serena la hizo pasar a la ofensiva.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos? -preguntó con ferocidad.

-Los hemos descubierto en un árbol, observando nuestra fies¬ta desde lejos. En este momento están charlando con mi secretario. No parecían muy dispuestos a marcharse, de manera que me ha pa¬recido conveniente...

-Lamento que lo hayan molestado -le interrumpió Serena con sequedad-. Iré a por ellos.

-No hay problema; ninguno en absoluto. Si no hubiera supuesto que te preocuparías por su ausencia, si llegabas a descubrirla, no habría venido. Pero aquí estabas, acostada a la luz de la luna, la viva imagen de la belleza...

Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Serena al recordar lo delgada que era la tela de su camisón.

-Iré a vestirme ahora mismo -farfulló y se alejó deprisa ha¬cia la penumbra del vestíbulo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -oyó la voz a su espalda-. La noche es joven aún, el aire está perfumado de magia y...

¡Esos malcriados muchachos!, se dijo Serena, furiosa, abriendo la puerta de su habitación para comprobar si sus camas estaban va¬cías, como en efecto lo estaban... y las ventanas abiertas por com¬pleto. ¡Cuando les pusiera las manos encima, lo lamentarían!

Entró como una flecha en el cuarto de baño, se echó agua en el rostro y se cepilló el negro pelo. ¡La imagen viva de la belleza! ¡Bah! Hizo un mohín de disgusto ante el espejo. Bien, quizá no es¬taba tan mal para tener treinta y un años; su cutis era blanco, y las pestañas doradas tan rizadas y largas como siempre. Y su... ¡Gran

Dios! ¿Por qué diablos hacía caso del ridículo comentario del tal Seiya Kou? Arrugó la hermosa nariz en una mueca desdeñosa y entró en su cuarto.

Esos chiquillos desobedientes iban a recibir la reprimenda de sus vidas. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche; eran casi las dos y ella tenía que ir a esa madriguera de iniquidad para recogerlos. ¿Y qué demonios se ponía?

Se quitó el camisón, cogió unas minúsculas bragas del cajón de ropa interior y se las puso; luego se volvió al ropero, decidida a po¬nerse un vestido viejo. ¡Ciertamente no iba a la casa de Seiya Kou con ánimo festivo!

-¿Sabes? Para ser una mujer que ha concebido a dos hijos, tie¬nes un cuerpo formidable.

Se volvió, sobresaltada, para encontrarse con él reclinado con indolencia contra el quicio de la puerta y contemplándola con des¬carada complacencia.

-Pechos firmes, perfectos -observó el cineasta con aprecio.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Serena, mientras en sus entrañas bullía la furia.

-¡Es el colmo! -bramó, cogiendo de un tirón una blusa con la que se cubrió el torso-. ¿Quiere hacerme el favor de largarse de aquí ahora mismo? -agregó y se inclinó para coger unos panta¬lones cortos que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior.

-Espero con paciencia a que te vistas. Afuera tengo el coche listo para llevarte a casa. Me gustan los pantalones cortos, en espe¬cial sobre un trasero firme y atractivo como el tuyo.

-¿Ha hecho usted una profesión de la insolencia?

-¿Una profesión? –Seiya Kou alzó las cejas en un gesto de divertido asombro-. No, es una afición -su boca se curvó con una sonrisa irónica. También sus ojos sonreían.

Ojos azules, notó ella. «Ojos de seductor», concluyó en silencio.

-Besa a las desconocidas cuando duermen, es un mirón, no res¬peta la intimidad ajena...

-¿Me desprecias por mis impulsos primitivos? -la interrum¬pió él con acento burlón-. Ese es el problema de la sociedad mo¬derna: es demasiado remilgada. Hemos perdido el contacto con nues¬tros instintos. Hay que ser espontáneo, ese es mi lema.

-Bien, si no le molesta, vayamos espontáneamente a por mis hijos -replicó Serena con acre sarcasmo.

Seiya Kou alargó un brazo en un exagerado movimiento de in¬vitación para que lo cogiera.

-Estoy a sus órdenes.

Él no se movió y, cuando Serena pasó frente a él, tuvo el desca¬ro de darle una palmada en el trasero. «¡ Patán indecente!», se dijo, a punto de estallar de indignación. Tuvo un deseo casi incontrola¬ble de borrarle su sonrisa de una bofetada, pero decidió que la cau¬tela era parte esencial del valor.

Más le valía hacer que volviera a su fiesta y diversión; cualquier enfrentamiento con él podría conducir a mayores indignidades. Pero la próxima vez, estaría preparada para recibirlo con la escopeta car¬gada en la mano. ¡Si acaso había una próxima vez! Si podía evitar¬lo, Seiya Kou jamás volvería a poner un pie en sus terrenos.

En la entrada había aparcado un lujoso coche deportivo dora¬do. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era? ¡Qué ego tan inflado!

-Es un Lagonda -informó Kou con orgullo mientras le abría la puerta para invitarla a subir.

El automóvil era un alarde de riqueza, despilfarro y lujo. En cuan¬to Seiya estuvo al volante, se dispuso a mostrar su magnífico fun¬cionamiento. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando él pisó el pedal del acelerador a fondo. Serena se replegó contra el respaldo del asien¬to. ¡Cretino!, Se dijo con furia. ¡Qué alardes de adolescente fan¬farrón!

Las ruedas chillaron sobre el camino. Frenando de pronto, Seiya Kou giró hacia su sendero particular; luego, otra vez aceleró con brusquedad para enfilar hacia su casa, desparramando grava por todos lados con el brusco frenazo frente a la enorme cochera de la mansión.

-Buen coche -dijo el cineasta con una amplia sonrisa, palmean¬do con benevolencia el volante-. Vale casi el doble que un Rolls Royce.

Serena agregó la jactancia a la lista de cualidades que adorna¬ban al insoportable personaje.

-Gracias por el paseo -dijo ella con sarcasmo-. Lo libraré de los chicos y me iré a casa con ellos.

-Os llevaré en el coche.

Seiya mostró los dientes en un simulacro de sonrisa.

-No, gracias. Volveremos a pie.

-De ninguna manera. Además, quiero que te quedes un rato. No conoces mi casa y quiero tener el gusto de mostrártela. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella.

Serena agregó el orgullo a la lista. Seiya Kou la cogió del brazo y la condujo a la entrada del edificio.

-Es demasiado tarde -protestó ella.

Seiya sonrió.

-Sólo te robaré unos minutos de tu tiempo, para que contem¬ples una de las nuevas maravillas del mundo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta doble del frente; flanqueando la entra¬da, habías dos estatuas, copias de esculturas griegas, ambas muje¬res desnudas. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, el sonido de una desenfrenada juerga clavó los pies de Serena en el sitio don¬de estaba.

-Es tarde, señor Kou; mis hijos deberían estar en la cama des¬de hace tiempo. No tengo deseos de entrar. Si es tan amable de en¬viarlos aquí, no lo distraeremos más de sus funciones de anfitrión.

El cineasta la observó con detenimiento, adoptó, por un instan¬te, una expresión desolada y, cuando eso no suavizó el ceño adusto de su interlocutora, se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos hacia la escalera y gritó hacia el piso inferior:

-¡Kelvin!

Un coro de voces respondió a su llamada.

-¡Eh, Seiya!

-¿En dónde te habías metido, hombre?

-Ven a seguir la fiesta.

Serena observó, con gesto agrio, cómo dirigía un majestuoso sa¬ludo a los que estaban abajo.

Su secretario subió a toda velocidad por la escalera de caracol. Era un hombre joven, lleno de entusiasmo y bien dispuesto a cum¬plir las órdenes de su jefe. Serena lo estudió con desdén; era el clási¬co subordinado sumiso. Daba la impresión de que veneraba al in¬sufrible cineasta.

-¿Qué has hecho con Robert y Edmund? -preguntó el gran señor.

Kelvin Umino se dio cuenta de la presencia de Serena.

-Oh... señora Black. Todo está bien; andan por ahí.

-Kelvin, ¿cómo es que conoces a la señora Black? - inquirió Seiya con tono acusador.

-Te dije que la señora nos había hecho una visita, Seiya. ¿Re¬cuerdas? Y tú dijiste...

Kou descartó sus palabras con un movimiento de la mano.

-Olvidaste mencionar que se trataba de una hermosa viuda jo¬ven -lo acusó Seiya con enfado.

-Bien, yo... pues... –Kelvin se sonrojó mientras buscaba pa¬labras de disculpa.

Serena lo sacó de su embrollo al preguntar:

-¿Podría llamar a los chicos, por favor?

-Oh, sí claro... están recorriendo la casa, pero en un momento los...

-No te preocupes, Kelvin -lo interrumpió su jefe-. La seño¬ra Black y yo iremos a buscarlos -y se volvió hacia la aludi¬da con una expresión de triunfo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

EL ÉXITO se le había subido a la cabeza, sin ninguna duda, decidió Serena; al igual que el dinero que había ganado. La entrada de su casa le recordaba el balcón del Teatro del Estado: las columnas griegas que bordeaban la escalera; los pequeños nichos en las paredes que contenían estatuas, todas de desnudos; las enormes arañas que colgaban del altísimo techo. Pomposa y pretenciosa; no había otra forma de definir la construcción.

Conforme iniciaban el recorrido, Seiya Kou le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y sonrió con desenfado.

-Una casa digna de un rey, ¿verdad?

Serena se apartó y le dirigió una mirada de desdén.

-Huele a riqueza... si es que eso es una alabanza.

Seiya rió entre dientes.

-Cierto; mi dinero me ha permitido construir una de las mansiones más majestuosas del siglo. Las grandes estrellas de la época dorada del cine habrían dado su brazo derecho por tener un vestíbulo tan espectacular como éste.

La viuda apretó los labios con fuerza. No tenía sentido replicar. Aquel tipo tenía la cabeza muy dura.

-Ven para que te presente a una de las estrellas de nuestra época -prosiguió el cineasta con entusiasmo, rodeándole el talle con un brazo-. La mayoría del reparto de...

Serena no lo dejó continuar.

-Señor Kou, no he venido aquí como admiradora de estrellas, sino para recoger a mis hijos -incluyó, con un desdeñoso movimiento de la mano, a los invitados que departían en el piso inferior-. No los veo abajo. ¿Usted sí?

Seiya no se molestó en mirar. Su vista estaba fija en el rostro de su vecina.

-¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos azules con destellos dorados ? Eso te da aspecto de tigresa. Apuesto a que te encantará el dormitorio de huéspedes en el torreón. Ven por aquí.

La condujo por un pasillo hasta una puerta, la abrió y casi la obligó a entrar en el cuarto. Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron ante el increíble decorado. Era la absurda mezcla de la tienda de un jeque árabe y una pesadilla africana. Los tapices que colgaban desde el techo hasta el suelo tenían, como motivo central, tigres en varias posiciones y en un ambiente selvático. El cubrecama simulaba una piel de tigre y, en el suelo, había como alfombra una auténtica piel del mismo felino.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Seiya Kou con el ansioso entusiasmo de un muchacho que quiere recibir elogios.

Serena quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Muda de admiración? -inquirió el director-. Espera a que veas el resto.

Nunca, ni en revistas ni en películas, había contemplado Serena semejante opulencia como la que Seiya Kou le mostró en su recorrido por la casa. El comedor era azul y oro, con jarrones decorados con pavos reales. La sala de proyección privada estaba alfombrada en rojo intenso, y de ese mismo color era el terciopelo con que estaban tapizados los asientos.

Más allá del salón, que terminaba en una espectacular cristalera, había una terraza del tamaño de una pista de tenis, donde estaba instalado el grupo de rock. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio que los miembros del grupo volvían a coger sus instrumentos. Había gente por todas partes, pero ni la menor señal de Robert y Edmund. Serena se preguntó si se habrían escabullido de vuelta a casa en un intento de evitar problemas.

Seiya Kou la seguía, instándola a conocer sus fabulosos dominios; el salón de juegos con una lujosa mesa de billar, el bar rodeado de espejos y la piscina de agua tibia; cuartos con aparatos de gimnasia y sauna; abundaban las habitaciones con mobiliario opulento y absurdo por su grandiosidad.

-Y finalmente, la piéce de résistance, el dormitorio principal -ronroneó Seiya al oído de la visitante y abrió la puerta con un ademán teatral.

Serena se detuvo en el umbral y contempló, con ojos azorados, la enorme cama estilo imperio, con sus cuatro postes dorados y cortinas de encaje finísimo. Las pareces estaban decoradas con las pinturas más pornográficas de Norman Lindsay; el techo había sido pintado como la Capilla Sixtina, excepto que el tema no era precisamente celestial.

-Me hubiera gustado contratar a Miguel Ángel para que decorara esto, pero me parece que ya se ha muerto -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa seductora-. El tallado de la cabecera es magnífico; proviene de Bali.

Atravesó el cuarto para correr una cortina de la cama. Invitó a su vecina a que se acercara, con un movimiento de la mano.

-¡Mira! Es una obra maestra de artesanía.

Ella se imaginó el tema del labrado y no quiso poner un pie dentro del cuarto.

-No seas tímida -la instó él-. Te va a gustar.

Serena ya había visto más que suficiente y deseaba encontrar a los chicos para regresar a su casa.

-¿De veras quiere saber mi opinión, señor Kou? -preguntó con tono tenso.

-Seiya, me llamo Seiya -repuso él con una amplia sonrisa-. Sí, me gustaría conocer tu opinión.

-Su casa me parece horrenda -anunció ella con altivo desdén.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de cineasta y, lentamente, se convirtió en mueca, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-De manera que no puedo impresionarla, ¿verdad, señora Black ? -preguntó, volviendo al trato formal.

Serena presintió peligro, pero no se amilanó.

-En absoluto, señor Kou.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces no debería quedarse de pie bajo el muérdago.

Ella alzó la cabeza, desconcertada, y esa reacción momentánea fue su error. Antes de que pudiera adoptar una pose defensiva, Seiya la abrazó y volvió a besarla. Ella trató de desasirse, pero no lo lo¬gró; los brazos del cineasta eran muy fuertes y la ceñían cada vez con más fuerza, mientras apretaba sus muslos contra los de ella.

Campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Serena; la resistencia pasiva era su único recurso. «Ponte tan rígida y fría como las estatuas de este ególatra», se dijo. Pero unos cuantos segundos bastaron para demostrarle la ineficacia de su estrategia.

La boca masculina se movía sobre la de ella con incitante persuasión y Seiya aprovechó la falta de resistencia para deslizarle las manos por la curva de la espalda hasta posarlas en su trasero. Le frotó eróticamente el cuerpo, pero no de forma vulgar. El movimiento era suave, sensual, incitante y llegó un momento en el que Serena hubiera deseado aferrarse a él, fundirse con el cuerpo masculino.

Su sistema nervioso enviaba frenéticos mensajes al cerebro. «¡Ríndete! ¡Cede! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Olvida todo lo demás! ¡Entrégate al placer del momento! ¡Sólo cuenta el ahora... el ahora, el ahora!»

La cordura trató de imponerse. Seiya Kou era un cretino arrogante y vanidoso que se creía capaz de seducirla con una mano en la cintura. Se había aprovechado de ella con insolencia, tal como hacía, sin duda, con toda mujer que se cruzaba en su camino. No quería dejar que la convirtiera en una más de sus conquistas.

Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía excitada de esa manera... que la sangre corría como lava por sus venas... que su cuerpo no palpitaba por entero con...

Resistió con firmeza esta traicionera corriente de sensaciones y pensamientos. No podía ceder ante Seiya Kou, insistió con orgullo. ¡Jamás con alguien como él! Alzó las manos hacia sus hombros, con la intención de apartarlo de sí, pero Seiya escogió ese momento para apretar la parte inferior del cuerpo femenino contra el suyo y toda resistencia abandonó a la joven. Jadeó cuando el deseo creció dentro de ella en una espiral candente que la hizo rendirse al abrazo, con lánguida sensualidad. La boca del productor invadió la dé ella con una erótica persuasión que redujo a cero toda posibilidad de pensamiento racional. Serena respondió con pasión salvaje, incontenible.

A pocos metros de ellos, debajo de la cama de cuatro postes, Edmund se acercó a rastras a Robert y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Crees que se habrán ido ya? -susurró.

Robert frunció el entrecejo, con incertidumbre.

-No lo sé.

Su hermano hizo un gesto de inquietud.

-Nos vamos a llevar una buena zurra. Era mamá y no parecía contenta.

-Creo que está muy enfadada.

Hubo un momento de pesaroso silencio mientras ambos meditaban su suerte inminente.

-Pero ha valido la pena -decidió Robert.

-Sí -asintió su hermano pequeño. Luego comentó-: Yo no he visto el muérdago.

-Yo tampoco. Voy a echar un vistazo.

Robert se arrastró hasta la esquina de la cama, donde una cenefa de brocado recubría el poste. Con el rostro pegado a la alfombra, el chico alzó el remate lo suficiente para tener una visión de lo que había entre él y la puerta, en el suelo. Le intrigó mucho ver dos pares de pies, punta contra punta, uno de los cuales estaba calzado con las sandalias de su madre. Asomó la cabeza un poco más; Edmund se arrastró, detrás de él, para mirar también. Se miraron luego con azoro y volvieron a esconderse detrás de la cenefa.

-¡Mamá está besando a Seiya Kou! -susurró Edmund con pasmo en la voz.

-Parecen pegados -agregó Robert, con mayor estupefacción.

Se olvidaron de la cautela ante aquella situación inusitada. Ambas cabezas asomaron por debajo de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos por el fascinante interés.

El cineasta eligió ese mismo momento para levantar en vilo a Serena, lo suficiente para acomodarla más sensualmente contra su cuerpo enfebrecido y llevarla sin dificultad a la cama. Ella se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuello, avivando, instintivamente, el deseo que los embargaba. La boca del director dejó la de ella, con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, y la mujer echó atrás la cabeza para que él pudiera besarle el largo y grácil cuello, mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta el señorial lecho.

Serena abrió los ojos nublados por la pasión, y se encontró con la mirada atónita de su hijo. La consternación hizo que se pusiera rígida.

- ¡Edmund! -gritó con voz aguda y luego, con creciente horror, agregó-: ¡Robert! -sus manos empujaron al hombre que la estrechaba-. ¡Suélteme! ¡Los chicos...! ¡Edmund! ¡Robert! ¡Salid de ahí inmediatamente!

Seiya dio otro paso hacia la cama.

-¡Suéltame! -insistió Serena-. Mis hijos están debajo de la cama.

Esto detuvo al cineasta, pero no la liberó.

- ¡Le digo que me suelte! -porfió ella, golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

Seiya Kou no hizo caso. Serena forcejeó, frenética, pugnando por desasirse.

-¡Robert, Edmund, salid de ahí ahora mismo! -gritó, casi reducida a la necesidad de pedir el auxilio de sus hijos para liberarse de aquel odioso hombre.

Serena apenas pudo ver cómo los cuerpos de sus hijos se arrastraban para salir de debajo de la cama, antes de que Seiya la inclinara lo suficiente para depositar en sus labios otro beso abrasador. Kou le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano firme; Serena lo asió del pelo y tiró con la fuerza que da la ira.

- ¡Bestia! -exclamó con tono ominoso cuando él, al fin, liberó sus labios.

-¿No te gusta, mami? -preguntó Edmund con la ingenuidad de su corta edad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -estalló ella, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho masculino en un afán por apartarlo. Lo miraba con furia, una ira dirigida más hacia sí, por haberse permitido ceder ante la pericia sexual de ese abominable sujeto-. ¡Es usted el hombre más depravado y asqueroso que he conocido en mi vida! ¡Suélteme!

-Sólo cuando digas la verdad. Admite que has disfrutado de cada segundo de esto.

Todavía la tenía abrazada en estrecha intimidad. ¡En presencia de sus hijos! Se sentía humillada por completo. La arrogante desconsideración de él acrecentó su furia. Le lanzó varios puñetazos, pero esto no pareció producir el menor efecto en él. Seiya se limitó a esquivarle con hábiles movimientos y una insidiosa sonrisa en los labios.

Serena le lanzó un puntapié a la espinilla, pero Seiya sólo parpadeó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Le digo que me suelte! -la voz de la viuda era ahora un chillido agudo-. ¡Es usted un... un... troglodita!

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó él, con la misma sonrisa burlona.

-Búsquelo en el diccionario, pedazo de ignorante.

Seiya se rió, un suave sonido burlón que aumentó la ira femenina. Después, con toda suavidad, Kou la depositó en el suelo y la soltó.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Serena percibió que el rubor le quemaba las mejillas cuando Seiya se ajustó el traje de baño.

-No me sentiré bien hasta que me haya ido de este... de este palacio de la perversión.

La risa del cineasta la incitó a una violenta reacción. Se volvió con brusquedad hacia sus hijos, los cogió del brazo, con fuerza, y salió con ellos de la habitación.

-No tardarás en volver, ya lo verás.

El cínico regocijo en la melodiosa voz de Seiya Kou despertó en Serena la fiera determinación de no tener nunca ninguna relación con aquel hombre. Aceleró el paso y los muchachos tuvieron casi que correr para permanecer a su lado. Ella no tomó aliento hasta que salieron de la casa.

Robert y Edmund intercambiaron miradas de mudo entendimiento mientras su madre los llevaba a toda prisa por el sendero, en dirección al camino vecinal. Consideraron que el silencio era lo indicado en aquel momento.

Sólo cuando llegaron a la verja y la casa estaba sólo a unos treinta metros, Robert consideró prudente tratar de calmar a su airada madre.

-Eres buena peleando, mami -comentó con admiración.

-No tanto como Seiya Kou -intervino Edmund, que recibió una mirada de reproche de su hermano.

-Hacedme el favor de no pronunciar el nombre de ese individuo en mi presencia -replicó Serena, entre dientes.

-De acuerdo, mami -asintió Robert, en un afán conciliador.

-¿Por qué no? -quiso saber Edmund.

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza, con exasperación, ante la torpeza diplomática del pequeño.

-Ese hombre puede ser una mala influencia para vosotros. Nunca debéis entrar en su propiedad otra vez -fue el terminante edicto de la madre.

Para entonces ya habían llegado a los escalones de su casa.

-¡Y ahora... -estalló Serena -, meteos en la cama y que Dios os guarde de volver a salir de vuestra habitación esta noche!

Los dejó ir y Robert dio a Edmund un buen empujón hacia el vestíbulo, para evitar que volviera a cometer otra torpeza.

-Buenas noches, mami -corearon con respeto.

«Más bien deberían decir buenos días», pensó ella con acritud, mientras se inclinaba para meter a rastras el colchón que había dejado en la terraza. La almohada cayó al suelo al dar Serena un tirón exasperado, para hacer que el colchón pasara por encima del escalón del umbral. Ahogó una imprecación de fastidio y concluyó la tarea de meter el colchón en el vestíbulo, antes de volver a por la almohada.

La casa aún era un horno y la viuda pensó en la frescura del aire acondicionado de la residencia de Seiya Kou con una punzada de envidia. Cogió la almohada; su cuerpo todavía vibraba por la excitación sexual que ese tipo había despertado en ella y que se había interrumpido de forma tan abrupta. Estrechó contra sí la almohada y paseó, despacio, por la terraza desde donde podía ver la propiedad de su vecino.

La música seguía tocando, las luces estaban atenuadas, la fiesta continuaba. Un breve y emocionante encuentro, eso había sido todo. ¡Maldito hombre! ¡Maldito Seiya Kou, por haberla usado de esa manera! Serena se sentía muy mal. Además de la indignidad de haber sido pillada por sus hijos en pleno trance de excitación sexual, sufría el tormento de la frustración física.

Hacía muchos años que no experimentaba algo parecido a la febril urgencia que él le había provocado. Había logrado reprimir todo deseo desde la muerte de Diamante e incluso los últimos años, antes de quedarse viuda. La relación física con su marido había sido agradable, aunque no apasionada. Conforme iban pasando los años de matrimonio, Diamante se había ido volviendo más frío y reservado en lo referente a la sexualidad; se lo tomaba más como una muestra del afecto conyugal que como un impulso apremiante.

Pero ella había amado a su esposo, y no así al ególatra Seiya Kou . Además, no volvería a tener ninguna relación con él en adelante. No necesitaba el sexo tanto como para rebajarse a practicarlo con un tipo de su calaña. Sin duda seducía así a miles de mujeres, cautivadas por su prestigio... y su evidente atractivo físico.

Si quisiera un amante, podría elegirlo entre muchos otros hombres mejores que Seiya kou, más decentes y refinados. Hombres que la respetarían como ser humano, y no la verían sólo como un cuerpo disponible. En realidad, no había buscado relaciones con nadie desde la muerte de Diamante , pero quizá debería haberlo hecho. Los chicos no iban a estar con ella toda la vida. Si el cineasta la encontraba atractiva, sin duda podría atraer a cualquier otro hombre, alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida. ¡Todo, no sólo la cama!

Apretó los dientes con enfado al recordar su reprobable reacción ante las caricias y besos de aquel degenerado, y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación. El sueño era la solución inmediata para calmar la excitación que ese hombre detestable había despertado en ella. Al día siguiente volvería a sentirse dueña de sí misma y una cosa era indudable: nunca volvería a permitir que Seiya kou la abordara o tocara de forma alguna.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

ERA YA domingo por la tarde, casi al anochecer, cuando se inició el éxodo en la propiedad de Seiya Kou. Primero se fue el grupo de rock, en su camioneta pintada con alegres colores; luego, a intervalos intermitentes, dos Jaguares, tres Mercedes, cuatro camionetas, un Alfa Romeo y un Lamborghini, dos Volvo... Serena ignoró el resto de la lista, aunque Robert y Edmund persistían en mantenerla informada. El punto culminante de la tarde fue la llegada y partida de un helicóptero.

La fiesta había terminado, único hecho importante para ella. Estaba exhausta y tenía enormes deseos de un buen descanso. La temperatura era más agradable en ese momento y después de cesar la caravana de invitados que abandonaban la casa de Seiya Kou, reinó otra vez un beatífico silencio.

El lunes por la mañana, Serena se despertó con el gorjeo de los pájaros; sus labios dibujaron la primera sonrisa que relajó sus músculos faciales, que habían permanecido tensos durante más de cuarenta y ocho horas. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad... casi. Era difícil aplacar el fuego largamente contenido y que el cineasta había vuelto a encender. Pero ese día volvía a su taller de cerámica y el trabajo sin duda disiparía parte de la frustración interior.

¡Qué mala suerte era tener a Seiya Kou como vecino! Sabía que él iba a ser una constante fuente de irritación que perturbaría su calma habitual. Durante diez años, había vivido feliz allí; razonablemente feliz, se corrigió, sin olvidar el horror y la desolación que le había causado la muerte de Diamante. Serena no tenía el menor deseo de ir a otra parte ni hacer más que lo que hacía allí.

Eso era algo que sus padres no lograban entender, pensó Serena, recordando la desaprobación de aquellos por su falta de ambiciones. Apreciaba la amplia y completa educación que ellos le habían dado, pero a la larga, se había cansado de cumplir todo el tiempo las expectativas de sus progenitores, en especial porque los esfuerzos que realizaba para lograrlo le quitaban tiempo para cualquier otra cosa.

Sus padres estaban tan dedicados a sus carreras, que con frecuencia Serena se preguntaba si ella no habría sido la consecuencia de un descuido. Su madre la había tenido con treinta y siete años y ya, desde entonces, ella y su marido habían actuado como si esa hija fuese un estorbo en sus vidas. Serena nunca se había considerado importante para ellos.

Al contrario que con Diamante; él le había enseñado lo que era el amor. Siempre se había interesado por sus sentimientos e ideas, haciéndola sentirse valiosa como ser humano. Serena nunca se había arrepentido de casarse con él. Ni importaba que su matrimonio le hubiera impedido asistir a la escuela de Bellas Artes.

Había aprendido por medio de libros y la práctica el arte de la cerámica. Y siempre tenía tiempo para sus hijos. Su vida era agradable; sólo echaba de menos a Diamante.

Pero si Seiya Kou pensaba que porque era viuda sería una presa fácil, pronto se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ese lascivo magnate del cine quizá se creyera un ídolo, pero ella podía verle los pies de barro. Barro... una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios mientras una idea inspirada iba cobrando forma en su mente. Sus animales prehistóricos de cerámica, se vendían bien, pero estaba harta de modelar dinosaurios. Crearía algo nuevo, algo como un camello con la cabeza de Seiya kou. ¡Definitivamente prehistórico!

Su sonrisa se amplió y comenzó a canturrear con alegría, mientras se entregaba a la tarea de trabajar con la arcilla para dar forma a su idea. Robert y su hermano se alegraron de ver que el buen humor de su madre retornaba y que ni siquiera les preguntaba para qué querían las viejas láminas galvanizadas que estaban debajo de la terraza. Ya casi se habían ido, delirantes de regocijo, cuando ella comentó, distraída:

-Espero que no se trate de otra casa en un árbol.

-No, mami -aseguraron y salieron corriendo para ponerse a construir una canoa.

Habían disfrutado de varios días sin sufrir ninguna perturbación de la casa vecina. De hecho, el miércoles por la noche, Serena ya había recobrado por completo la serenidad. Hasta que sonó el teléfono y, al responder, reconoció la voz de Seiya kou .

-Estoy libre esta noche -anunció él con acento alegre.

«¡Qué bien!», pensó ella con irónica acritud.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le han dejado salir de la jaula? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

Seiya se rió por el comentario.

-¿No quieres verme?

La viuda hizo todo lo posible para aparentar indiferencia:

-No, nunca más. Gracias.

-Ah, pero eso es cruel para nosotros. ¿Por qué no afrontas los hechos y aceptas que estamos hechos uno para el otro? Ven a mi casa. Hagamos algo excitante y constructivo. Puedo sentir que la creatividad bulle en mis venas. Sé que vas a inducirme a...

-¡No! -ella no iba a inducirlo a nada, y tampoco iba a dejarse convencer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no podría soportar lo que ocurriría después.

-¿Qué supones que sucedería?

-Una vez que todo terminara, me sentiría hastiada hasta la náusea. No hay nada más lamentable que hacer el amor con alguien con quien no se tiene nada en común. Muy pronto una se da cuenta del enorme error que ha cometido. Eso es precisamente lo que sucedería con nosotros.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? -preguntó él en un tono que a Serena le pareció afectado.

-Conozco la naturaleza humana.

-Comparto muchas cosas contigo; me das mucho. No existe la menor posibilidad de que me aburra -arguyó él.

Serena sonrió, sabiendo que debía cortar por lo sano.

-Lo sé. El problema es por mi parte. No podría soportarlo a usted, nada más.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que el cineasta admitiera su derrota.

-Eres una zorra de primera -dijo sin aspereza.

-Se equivoca, señor Kou, pero podría ser peor que una zorra si me viera obligada a ello -y con esa frase triunfal, colgó el teléfono.

Sin embargo, su satisfacción se fue disipando poco a poco mientras permanecía despierta aquella noche, en su virtuoso lecho. No dejaba de preguntarse cuan creativo habría sido Seiya Kou; lo que la perturbaba sobremanera, aunque estaba convencida de haber tomado la decisión adecuada. Al día siguiente, amasó la arcilla con más fuerza de lo habitual.

Pasó una semana marcada sólo por un incremento en la producción de figuras de cerámica y el desastre de la canoa. Los muchachos volvieron del río con la ropa empapada y los rostros sombríos.

Su madre escuchó su relato y exclamó con exasperación:

-¿Cómo pretendíais que flotara una canoa fabricada con lámina galvanizada?

-Los barcos grandes son de metal y flotan -arguyó Robert.

-Ha funcionado durante un rato -intervino Edmund, con tono compungido-. Habíamos tapado todos los agujeros de los clavos con tu arcilla para modelar.

Esa provocativa revelación recibió una mirada asesina de su hermano mayor.

Serena suspiró. «No reprimas su espíritu de aventura», había dicho siempre Diamante. «Los muchachos son impulsivos». Si antes no eran víctimas de su espíritu aventurero, morirían, quizá, igual que su padre, en el Matterhorn u otra alta montaña, pensó Serena con desaliento; pero sabía que nada de lo que ella dijera iba a cambiar el modo de ser de los chicos. Era evidente que lo llevaban en la sangre.

Y todavía tenía que soportar dos semanas más de vacaciones escolares. La viuda imploró al cielo, en silencio, que transcurrieran sin ningún percance serio. Quizá los niños necesitaran un entretenimiento más civilizado para distraerlos de sus peligrosas correrías.

-Mañana iremos a Parramatta -decidió, alegremente-. Vosotros podréis ir al cine mientras yo entrego las piezas de cerámica y hago algunas compras.

El rostro de Robert se iluminó.

-¡Viva! Nos morimos de ganas de ver Vivir por la Espada.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Edmund con entusiasmo.

Serena alzó los ojos al cielo. Debería habérselo imaginado. Vivir por la Espada era una película llena de acción y violencia. Era la continuación de Ojo por Ojo, de Seiya Kou. Otra aventura inverosímil de Dirk Vescum, el héroe tuerto del cineasta. Dada la tendencia de los chicos a imitar en sus juegos las aventuras de ficción, Serena temía lo peor.

Hizo un intento, que sabía inútil.

-¿No preferiríais ver una comedia?

Los chicos gruñeron, arguyeron, la invitaron a que los acompañara a ver la película para que se percatara de que no tenía nada de malo. Serena reconoció que no podía ganar y se resignó a lo inevitable, pero una serie de pensamientos malévolos en relación al vecino surgieron en su mente.

«¡Vaya cultura popular!», se dijo mientras dejaba a los chicos en el cine, a la mañana siguiente. Se alegró cuando su agente de la tienda de regalos alabó sus nuevos camellos-Seiya Kou. Le extendió un generoso cheque y ella, en un arranque de frivolidad, se compró un nuevo vestido.

Los rostros de los muchachos todavía resplandecían de entusiasmo y excitación cuando su madre los recogió para llevarlos a comer.

- ¡Ha sido fantástico, mami! -exclamó Edmund-. ¡Tendrías que haber visto la parte en la que Dirk Vescum les corta la cabeza!

-No quiero saber más de esos horrores -se apresuró a protestar la viuda.

-Pero era justo, mami -explicó Robert-. Merecían ser ejecutados. Habían torturado a...

-¡Robert! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero oír más! -la violencia era odiosa para Serena.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, los chicos se acurrucaron en el asiento trasero, comentando con entusiasmo las peripecias y hazañas de Dirk Vescum. Habiéndose excluido de la desagradable charla, ella se sentía molesta por el hecho de que Seiya Kou hubiera creado algo que mantenía a sus hijos interesados. ¡Él y su creatividad! No podía elevar sus pensamientos más allá de lo material.

Se alegro de llegar a Wiseman's Ferry y bajar del coche mientras el trasbordador los llevaba al otro lado. La belleza apacible del río y sus márgenes bordeadas de vegetación siempre tranquilizaban su espíritu. ¿Quién podía vivir en la ciudad después de contemplar esa serena belleza?, pensó complacida, al aspirar el aire limpio y fresco.

El trasbordador llegó a la otra orilla y Serena volvió a entrar al coche junto con los chicos. Siempre disfrutaba del viaje a Saint Alban, a pesar de que la carretera era estrecha y sinuosa. Además uno de los tramos estaba en obras y había letreros que indicaban: CONDUZCA DESPACIO, CUIDADO CON LOS PARABRISAS, GRAVA SUELTA. Serena siempre conducía a una velocidad prudente, pero de cualquier manera redujo la velocidad.

Los adelantó un coche al que parecía que perseguían todos los demonios del infierno. Serena lo oyó, pero no tuvo tiempo de verlo. Con un estallido terrible, el parabrisas se fragmentó en mil pedazos. Ella no podía ver nada en absoluto. Con el corazón en la garganta, pisó el pedal del freno. Detuvo el coche sin chocar y se reclinó contra el volante, con alivio.

-¡Caramba! ¡Era el Lagonda de Seiya Kou ! ¡Él sí sabe conducir! -la voz de Edmund reflejaba admiración.

-Cualquiera que tenga un coche así puede conducir rápidamente -observó Robert con desdén.

¡Seiya Kou! ¡Tenía que ser él! Serena salió del coche, furiosa. Encontró una piedra grande y abrió con ella un agujero en el parabrisas para poder ver la carretera. La indignación que bullía en su interior se acrecentó ante la acritud de sus hijos. ¡Ni siquiera se ponían de su parte contra ese... maniático! Y todo el dinero que había ganado con la venta de su cerámica tendría que emplearlo en reponer el cristal. Una furia ciega, densa, brotó de su interior. Pero se las pagaría, así tuviera que apedrear el parabrisas de su preciado Lagonda.

-Creo que mamá está enfadada -murmuró Robert a su hermano cuando ésta volvió, con bruscos movimientos, a su asiento, sin soltar la piedra con la que había abierto el agujero en el cristal.

Enfadada era decir poco. Conducir con el parabrisas roto era una pesadilla; El aire que le golpeaba el rostro anegó de lágrimas sus ojos. Tocó con una mano la piedra que llevaba a su lado, en el asiento, Seiya Kou iba a lamentar la forma en que había conducido su coche ese día.

Cuando llegaron a la verja de la casa del director, la ira de Serena había alcanzado magnitudes volcánicas. Seiya Kou era todo lo que ella detestaba en la vida. Se detuvo frente a la enorme cochera y bajó de su coche, con el arma de su venganza en una mano. Las puertas de la cochera estaban cerradas con llave, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-Quedaos en el coche hasta que arregle este asunto -advirtió a sus hijos.

-Esto se va a poner bueno -oyó que decía Robert.

Pero Serena ya iba de camino a la puerta principal de la mansión. Oprimió el timbre y dejó allí la mano. La puerta se abrió y apareció Kelvin Umino, quien intentó un saludo de bienvenida.

- ¡Caramba, señora Black, qué...!

-Llame al señor Kou de inmediato -ordenó ella con tono de majestad ofendida.

-Eh... Sí, claro, señora Black . Si quiere, pase al vestíbulo -dijo Umino y se adentró deprisa en la casa.

Serena no confiaba en él; no podía confiar en nadie que estuviera al servicio de aquel troglodita. Estaba contemplando con desdén las estatuas seudo griegas cuando apareció el cineasta. Iba canturreando mientras bajaba con paso saltarín por la escalera hacia el vestíbulo. Abrió los brazos en un ademán de bienvenida y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¡Ah, mi querida Serena, qué gusto me da que te hayas dignado...!

-He venido a buscarlo -lo interrumpió ella con una mirada asesina.

La sonrisa se agrandó.

-Lo sabía. Y me alegro, porque quiero hablar contigo.

-Hágame el favor de no seguir hablándome de tú, y lléveme inmediatamente a su cochera -masculló con toda la tensión de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Pero Seiya Kou ignoró el estado de ánimo de su interlocutora.

-La condición en que se encuentra nuestra cerca común es deplorable.

-Le doy un minuto.

El cineasta ladeó la cabeza con cierto azoro.

-Oye, de veras pareces molesta. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella sopesó la piedra en su mano, con sombría satisfacción.

-Voy a pagarle lo que me ha hecho con la misma moneda, señor Kou. «Vive por la Espada», muere por...

-¿Me amenazas?

La leve sorpresa en la voz del abominable sujetó desató la conflagración:

- ¡Sí! ¡Voy a darle lo que se...!

. Seiya se movió con tal celeridad, que ella no tuvo tiempo de golpearlo o realizar alguna acción evasiva, mientras él la apresaba. Retuvo la mano que sujetaba la piedra a la espalda de la viuda y su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado por un brazo poderoso que la rodeaba como una banda de acero. Para azoro e indignación de Serena, el productor comenzó a besarle el pelo y la frente mientras murmuraba palabras apaciguadoras.

-Ya, ya, tranquila. No hay nada que no se pueda arreglar. Todo lo que necesitamos es la comunicación adecuada. Yo sé...

- ¡Suélteme, rufián! -bramó Serena , con impotente rabia-. ¡No me haga esto!

-Tengo que hacerlo. Es la única forma en que puedo hacerte entrar en razón.

Serena se hallaba comprimida contra su pecho desnudo y sus muslos igualmente descubiertos. ¿Es que aquel tipo nunca se vestía como era debido?

-¿Lo ves? Está resultando, ¿o no? -dijo él con voz melodiosa mientras le rozaba la nariz con los labios-. Déjame besarte como Dios manda.

-¡Entonces no podré hablar! -estalló ella, furiosa.

-De eso se trata.

-Lo mataré -masculló la joven, tratando de esquivar la boca del cineasta.

Pero Seiya se conformó con posar los labios en la oreja de la viuda.

-Mi querida Serena , me has fascinado desde el primer momento que te vi. Hay cierto encanto... quizá una cualidad primitiva en ti... que encuentro irresistible... -le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, de manera erótica.

-¡Es usted un... un... un cerdo!

-Además, posees un vocabulario extenso. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Cuéntame tus problemas. Alza la cabeza; yo te consolaré y calmaré tu dolor. Te besaré como debes ser besada; con reverencia, con pasión, con...

-¡Y un cuerno, salvaje irresponsable! Ha podido matarnos... a mí y a mis hijos. Me ha roto el parabrisas y ahora yo voy a romper el suyo, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida. Eso le ensañará que la carretera no le pertenece por entero, pedazo de...

-¿Yo he hecho eso? -Seiya la soltó y retrocedió un paso, con expresión incrédula.

- ¡Sí, lo ha hecho!

El semblante del cineasta reflejaba genuina consternación. La cogió de la mano.

-Muéstrame el daño.

Ella retiró la mano de un tirón y avanzó, con paso furioso, hacia la puerta; indicó su coche con un dedo acusador.

-¡Allí está! ¿Lo ve? ¿Ve lo que ha hecho?

Seiya la siguió y observó el desperfecto. Movió la cabeza, perturbado.

- ¡Caramba! -rodeó los hombros de la viuda con un brazo consolador-. Deberías usar parabrisas laminados, querida. Es peligroso conducir sin ellos.

¡Era el colmo! El volcán hizo erupción. Gritando como una loca desaforada, Serena giró la piedra en la mano, lista para el ataque. Un último vestigio de cordura le impidió estrellarla contra el rostro de su ofensor; en lugar de ello, golpeó con la piedra una estatua de un desnudo masculino. El yeso se resquebrajó.

-¡Eso es para empezar! -rugió la viuda, volviéndose bruscamente hacia Kou, con los ojos encendidos de furia y las mejillas encarnadas-. ¡Ahora vamos a por el Lagonda!

Seiya la miró estupefacto, paralizado por el asombro. Luego asintió con solemnidad.

-Tienes toda la razón; te concedo derecho a la venganza. Te llevaré a la cochera. Sígueme, por favor.

El cineasta la precedió por la escalera de caracol y, después de una pausa debido a su perplejidad, Serena lo siguió. Atravesaron la casa, y Seiya Kou la instó a seguirlo, con gravedad, cada vez que ella vacilaba. El dueño de la mansión abrió una puerta y se apartó para invitarla a pasar, con una reverencia cortés.

Serena cruzó el umbral, casi tropezando con los escalones que daban a la cochera en su ansiedad por mantener una distancia razonable entre el cineasta y ella, demasiado recelosa ante la plácida aceptación del hombre.

-Allí está el coche -indicó él.

La viuda retrocedió unos pasos, apartándose del director, y lue¬go se volvió con rapidez. Dirigió una mirada cautelosa al hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

Seiya se encontraba sentado en el último escalón.

-Adelante -invitó.

La confusión aminoró la ira de la joven. ¿Por qué permitía aquello? ¿Cuál era su juego? Por alguna razón, el impulso inicial de violencia se había desvanecido Procuró encender otra vez su indignación; aquel tipo merecía una lección.

Se dirigió al Lagonda, asegurándose de que Seiya Kou no pudiera jugarle una treta en el último minuto. Blandió la piedra y alzó el brazo. Mil dudas giraron en su mente. No podría hacerlo; estaba mal.

Volvió a mirar a Seiya.

-¿Realmente quiere que dañe su coche? -preguntó, titubeante.

El director extendió las manos en ademán permisivo.

-Si eso hace que te sientas mejor...

La confusión de Serena aumentó. ¿Cómo podría salir de aquello con el orgullo intacto? Miró el parabrisas del Lagonda, recordando el daño que había sufrido el suyo. Volvió a levantar el brazo, pero no pudo descargar el golpe. Se volvió hacia Seiya Kou con enfado, irritada por su exasperante pasividad.

-Nadie me permitiría hacer esto -lo acusó.

-Yo no soy como todo el mundo -repuso el cineasta, encogiéndose de hombros.

No tenía sentido; no podría realizar su venganza. Toda la ferocidad se había desvanecido en su interior. Bajó el brazo y, con un suspiro de resignación y fastidio, dejó caer la piedra al suelo. Seiya Kou la había derrotado otra vez. ¡Otra vez! Pero una chispa de fiero desafío brotó de entre las cenizas de su orgullo. Alzó la barbilla y encaró la mirada del cineasta con expresión altiva.

-No puedo hacerlo; no es correcto. Pero de cualquier manera, le he hecho un favor con la estatua. Era una burda pieza de seudo arte. Y, de cualquier manera, usted ha empezado esto con su forma salvaje e irresponsable de conducir. Sólo porque no puedo destruir algo de verdadero valor, no le doy su merecido.

El realizador asintió y se puso de pie.

-Te compraré un parabrisas nuevo. De hecho... -se volvió y gritó a todo pulmón-: ¡Kelvin! ¡Ven aquí, por favor!

El secretario apareció al momento.

-Kelvin, sin querer, he causado un serio perjuicio a la señora Black . Por favor, coge su coche, llévalo a que le instalen un parabrisas nuevo, de cristal laminado, y págalo.

-Sí, Seiya. Como digas.

-Y dale las llaves del Daimler. Necesitará un coche mientras reparan el suyo.

-Bien.

-No... no puedo aceptar -protestó Serena, abochornada por la generosidad del cineasta; sobre todo después de la venganza que ella había ejercido contra su estatua.

El actor se volvió hacia ella.

-Por favor, debes aceptar -luego sonrió, como quien es asaltado por una idea feliz e inesperada-. Además, me gustaría pedirte tu consejo sobre una nueva escultura.

Serena aspiró profundamente para controlar el bochorno que la embargaba.

-No puedo... No debo. Yo... Usted no tiene por qué.

-Sí -afirmó él-. Kelvin , las llaves.

El secretario buscó en el cajón de un mueble cercano, cogió las llaves y se acercó a Serena para entregárselas.

-Aquí tiene, señora Black .

-No. Yo... -Umino se alejó antes que tuviera tiempo de devolvérselas.

Seiya Kou se acercó a ella.

-Kelvin, mientras vas a por Edmund y Robert para traerlos aquí, yo le enseñaré a la señora Black cómo se conduce el Daimler.

El secretario obedeció sin rechistar, dejando solos, en la cochera, a su jefe y a Serena. Seiya Kou abrió una puerta y se quedó de pie junto al coche, con actitud desenfadada.

-Por favor, siéntate al volante, para que te familiarices con los mandos.

Ella trató de rehusar otra vez.

-En realidad no quiero...

-Si no entras en el coche, te alzaré el vilo y te meteré a la fuerza -amenazó Kou, siempre en tono amable.

La rebeldía hizo presa de la viuda, pero una mirada al sonriente pero decidido rostro de Seiya, le recordó que aquella actitud no le había servido de mucho en sus tratos con él. Era cuestión de rendir su orgullo o verse sometida a mayores indignidades, ya que el director tenía la ventaja de una mayor fuerza física. Serena se acercó al coche y miró a Seiya con cautela.

-Prometa que no me tocará -pidió.

-Por el momento -accedió el cineasta, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

No confiaba en él; no podía hacerlo. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Seiya cerró la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente mientras rodeaba el coche para ocupar el lugar del pasajero. Serena miró con asombro el brillante salpicadero. ¿Cómo podía aceptar que le prestara ese vehículo nuevo para compensarla por el daño que había sufrido su viejo Datsun? Por otra parte, ¿cómo podría aceptar el coche, cuando Seiya Kou no tenía escrúpulos respecto a presionarla con amenazas de coerción física?

El cineasta se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco de pánico. Se volvió a mirarle como muda protesta, pero la sonrisa picara que recibió como respuesta fue cautivadora por su sensual invitación.

-Ha prometido no tocarme -dijo casi sin aliento.

Una mano se posó sobre su muslo.

-La tentación es demasiado grande, y quiero que seas feliz - los dedos le acariciaron el muslo, y acercó la cara a la suya.

Serena no sabía si apartar la mano o mover la cabeza. No podía lidiar con las agresivas tácticas de Seiya Kou .

-¡No me bese! -gritó, decidiendo de repente que la mano era el factor menos perturbador.

-Por supuesto que no -Kou retiró la mano antes de que ella lo obligara a hacerlo-. Sólo iba a mostrarte cómo se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad, pero., ya que lo mencionas...

La mano se curvó alrededor de la barbilla femenina, alzándola mientras su boca descendía para tomar posesión de la de ella. ¡Otra vez lo hacía! La estaba besando de tal manera que ella no quería resistirse. Las sensaciones que él despertaba eran muy excitantes. No era factible que sintiera afecto o simpatía por aquel tipo, pero sin duda, era un experto en lo que hacía.

Y ella cooperaba para su propia derrota, le recordó su mente en resignada lamentación. También le dijo que debía poner una mano en el hombro del seductor para tratar de oponerse de alguna forma, ya que se sentía demasiado débil para apartar su boca de la de él. Alzó la mano y encontró el hombro, musculoso, firme, agradable al tacto, y los dedos siguieron un curso opuesto al que le dictaba la razón.

La mano del cineasta descendió de su rostro, en una caricia suave, hasta encontrar un seno, apresándolo con posesiva sensualidad. Ella no debía permitirlo; no podía hacerlo, le dictaba la razón, pero Serena se entregó a la deliciosa sensación que aquellos dedos sabios provocaban en ella.

El sonido de las voces de sus hijos la sacó de golpe del trance sensual en que se hallaba inmersa. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con una urgente súplica de discreción, pues se sentía ridículamente impotente, con los labios trémulos, el desorden de sus sentidos y el cuerpo anhelante de las caricias masculinas. Era una locura; aquel hombre era un maníaco sexual que andaba suelto. Si seguía atacándola, llegaría el día en que ella le suplicaría que le hiciera el amor.

Seiya se apartó y volvió a posar una mano en el muslo de Serena, pero esta vez fue sólo para darle un apretón tranquilizador, antes de retirarla con presteza.

-Estás acostumbrada a conducir coches automáticos, ¿verdad? -la interrogó con naturalidad, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Serena miró, aturdida, la palanca de velocidades.

-Sí -murmuró con voz trémula.

Los chicos hicieron su tumultuosa entrada en la cochera.

-¡Mami! ¿De veras vamos a usar el Daimler?

-Sí -repuso Seiya , enfático.

Serena estaba agitada y alzó los ojos hacia el cineasta en muda súplica.

-En realidad, no debería. Si llego a chocar o algo así...

Seiya sonrió.

-Así considerarás completa tu venganza.

¡Aquel hombre era algo serio! Serena trató de pensar en otros argumentos, pero él ya estaba invitando a los chicos a subir al asiento trasero, y Kelvin les estaba entregando el bolso de su madre y la bolsa de compras. Ella no tenía el menor control de la situación, como sucedía siempre que Seiya Kou se hallaba cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan dominante y abominable pudiera reducirla a un estado tal de abandono?

Los niños se asieron al respaldo del asiento delantero, excitados y fascinados, mientras el cineasta explicaba cómo funcionaba el sistema de aire acondicionado, la radio y el freno de mano, así como el sistema de alarma. Serena apenas podía retenerlo todo; sintió alivio cuando el director bajó del coche para abrir la puerta de la cochera, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poner el coche en marcha. Él se acercó a su ventanilla y sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

-Sólo gira la llave y pon la palanca en drive; no hay problema -aseguró-. Y te veré esta noche.

-No -Serena movió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Oh, mami, ¿por qué no? -demandó Robert, sin entender la razón de la negativa de su progenitura.

La sonrisa de Seiya se tornó persuasiva.

-Es por la cerca... debemos hacer algo con ella. Es una ofensa para la vista.

-Si quiere que se haga algo en cuanto a la cerca, hágalo usted mismo -Serena encendió el motor, para subrayar su comentario.

Seiya le palmeó el hombro.

-Lo discutiremos esta noche. Hasta entonces.

Los chicos corearon alegres frases de despedida y ella sacó el coche de la cochera, dominada por una deprimente sensación de derrota. En algún momento había perdido la discusión, el sentido común y el rumbo. ¿Cómo iba a controlar a Seiya Kou esa noche? ¡Ni siquiera podía contener su propia reacción!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

MAMI, ¿podemos hacer una escalada con Kelvin Umino? -preguntó Robert con entusiasmo, interrumpiendo la concentración de Serena mientras conducía el Daimler de Seiya Kou.

Tardó algunos segundos en registrar la pregunta, luego llegó su reacción de instantáneo horror.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!

-¿Por qué? -demandó Edmund con voz quejumbrosa.

-No tenéis edad suficiente -replicó su madre-. Ya os lo he dicho.

-Papá lo hacía a nuestra edad -terció Robert.

-¡No! ¡La respuesta es no! -replicó Serena , tajantemente.

Estaba ya demasiado agitada como para que además, sus hijos le recordaran la muerte de Diamante. La memoria de su pérdida era demasiado dolorosa. Diamante , el aventurero, el hombre para quien nada era imposible, el que quería experimentar todo lo que hacía acobardarse a cualquier persona normal. Sus hijos idolatraban su imagen de héroe, su recuerdo. Era algo que preocupaba mucho a Serena, más que todo lo que Seiya Kou pudiera causarle.

Por otra parte, los chicos idolatraban a Dirk Vescum, el héroe de las películas de Seiya. Y el generoso gesto de prestarles el Daimler, haría sin duda que los muchachos también lo considerasen maravilloso. No debía haberlo aceptado, no debería haber respondido a su beso. ¡No debería haber hecho muchas cosas! Era inquietante descubrir que era tan vulnerable ante un hombre como él.

Metió el coche en el viejo cobertizo que hacía las veces de cochera y se sintió un poco más tranquila al lograr aparcarlo sin sufrir el menor percance. Había sido una tontería que aceptara el coche, volvió a decirse. No lo necesitaba y el suyo estaría arreglado al día siguiente. Por la noche, le pediría a Seiya Kou que se llevara su automóvil; era un ofrecimiento demasiado generoso para aceptarlo. Quizá él pensaba comprarla con ese favor. ¿No era acaso la clase de táctica que empleaban los magnates del cine para cortejar a sus chicas?

Serena bajó del coche tan rápidamente como un gato escaldado. Se apresuró a buscar el refugio de su hogar, diciéndose que nunca jamás aceptaría convertirse en una de las «amiguitas» de Seiya Kou . Aunque era un hombre endiabladamente atractivo, tenía suficientes pruebas de su modo de ser y no resultaba recomendable desde ningún punto de vista. No cabía duda de que ocultaba alguna intención nefasta detrás de su generosidad; cualquier relación con ese tipo sólo podría causarle pesares.

Suspiró irritada, al descubrir que la casa estaba en completo desorden. Demasiadas horas en el taller de cerámica, se dijo, aun cuando reconocía que no era la mejor de las amas de casa, incluso en los días que no trabajaba demasiado en la cerámica. Y lo único que hacían los chicos era acrecentar el desorden, dejando juguetes y ropa desperdigada por todas partes. Con un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas, ordenó una limpieza general.

No lo hacía por Seiya Kou; no le importaba lo que él pensara de su casa. No le interesaba tampoco lo que opinara de ella. Era sólo cuestión de dignidad y pulcritud tener la sala tan aseada como fuera posible. Luego, después de cenar, se vio obligada a dar a la cocina un repaso completo.

¿Por qué tenía que ir aquel hombre a su casa? ¡Ella no lo había invitado! No quería que fuera. En realidad, no había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que soportarlo, ¡y no iba a hacerlo!

Con súbita determinación marcó el número de teléfono de Seiya Kou ; Kelvin Umino contestó la llamada y Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle por su coche.

-Todo marcha bien, señora Black . No hay problema. Van a ponerle un parabrisas laminado.

-¿Cuándo me lo entregarán, señor Umino?

-Me temo que no lo harán antes de una semana, más o menos. Pero no se preocupe. Seiya no necesita el Daimler de momento.

¡Una semana! Y ella necesitaba ir a comprar antes del sábado. Tendría que usar el Daimler. ¡Maldición!

-¿Puedo hablar con el señor Kou, por favor?

-Pues... él... No puede ponerse al teléfono en este momento, señora Black . ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

Serena suspiró con irritación. ¿Por qué no podía acudir al teléfono? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba seduciendo a la cocinera? Tenía que evitar que fuera a su casa, así que habló con tanta firmeza como le fue posible:

-El señor Kou me ha dicho que iba a venir esta noche para hablar de nuestra cerca común. Por favor, dígale que si quiere una cerca nueva, que la pague él mismo. No estoy dispuesta a invertir ni un céntimo en algo que no me hace falta. El asunto está concluido, de modo que más vale que se ahorre el viaje hasta aquí.

-¿Puede esperar un segundo, señora Black ?

Umino se fue antes de que ella pudiera contestar, y la irritación de Serena creció mientras aguardaba. Señora Black?

-Sí.

-Seiya dice que él reconoce su Waterloo, aun cuando usted no reconozca el suyo, y que no tiene intención de salvarse. Dice que hablarán de ello cuando la vea.

La mente de la joven bulló con airadas réplicas, pero Kelvin era sólo el mensajero y era evidente que Seiya Kou no iba a darse por vencido.

-Gracias -dijo con cortesía y colgó.

Permaneció un momento aspirando profundamente para controlar su agitación. Seiya iría, ella no podía evitarlo y no la escucharía. ¡Sabía que no lo haría! Él sólo... Se puso de pie de un salto y fue a la sala, donde los chicos estaban viendo la televisión.

-¡Robert! ¡Edmund!

Sus hijos alzaron los rostros, expectantes.

-No debéis, repito, no debéis dejarme un segundo a solas con Seiya Kou. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mami -asintieron a coro, e intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza mientras su madre se encaminaba con paso decidido a su habitación; luego se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a fijar su atención en el programa de misterio que la viuda había interrumpido.

Serena se sentía acalorada, molesta y sucia tras haber limpiado la cocina. Se dio una ducha y se puso el vestido nuevo que se había comprado; no porque quisiera estar atractiva para Seiya Kou , sino porque eso la hacía sentirse mejor Decidió que tenía el derecho de ponerse un bonito vestido si se le antojaba.

El escote era un poco bajo y dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de los generosos senos. Pero no se dejaría influir por lo que Seiya Kou pudiera pensar.

¡Waterloo! ¡Un cuerno! No creía, ni por un segundo, haber conquistado el corazón del cineasta. Él vivía en un mundo de fantasía, su espantosa casa era prueba de ello, y si era lo bastante tonta para creer en sus extravagantes palabras, ese sería su Waterloo. Si sucumbía, ¿cuánto duraría su relación? Dos horas a lo sumo. Y luego, ¿cómo se sentiría?

Todo lo que tenía que hacer para resistir, era recordar las diferencias de su personalidad, de las cuales tenía pruebas abundantes. No podía ceder ante semejante hombre.

Con esa orgullosa determinación, entró en la cocina, se preparó una taza de café y se sentó con los chicos en la sala. Trató de concentrarse en el programa de televisión, pero su mirada se desviaba constantemente hacia el reloj de pared y sus oídos se agudizaban para escuchar el motor del Lagonda.

El programa de televisión terminó a las ocho y media; los chicos decidieron ver luego una vieja película de vaqueros. El tiempo siguió su marcha... las nueve... nueve y cuarto... nueve y media. Los nervios de Serena estaban a punto de estallar. No podía esperarse otra cosa de aquel descortés e incivilizado exhibicionista. ¡Ninguna consideración! Podía dejar a todo el mundo esperando, sin pensar en nadie más que en sí mismo.

Quizá había decidido hacer caso de su sugerencia y no presentarse. Ese pensamiento le provocó una extraña sensación de desilusión. No, era alivio, se dijo con firmeza. Luego, el vibrante sonido de un motor llegó a sus oídos y el corazón le saltó del pecho.

El chirrido de ruedas y de grava suelta no dejaba lugar a dudas. Seiya Kou había llegado. Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Ese tipo era un bruto, un exhibicionista con mentalidad infantil. Se puso de pie, haciendo acopio de dignidad y fue al vestíbulo; encendió la luz del porche y abrió la puerta.

Seiya bajó del coche y la viuda vio, con alivio, que por lo menos aquella vez se había dignado a vestirse por completo a pesar de lo extravagante que era su elección de ropa: pantalones holgados que parecían de pijama, y una camisa enorme; blanca, con bolsillos por todas partes y sólo un botón abrochado cerca de la cintura. Dos cadenas de oro relucían en su pecho bronceado.

Seiya le sonrió con un brillo expectante en los ojos.

-Lamento llegar tan temprano. No quería inquietar a los chicos antes de que los enviaras a dormir, pero no podía esperar más.

¡Temprano! Ella dio un respingo ante lo que implicaban sus palabras. Aquella no era una hora temprana para una charla inocente sobre vallas, y ella sólo podía pensar en una razón para que los chicos no estuvieran presentes. Seiya se había acercado con rapidez; subió a saltos por los escalones que conducían a la terraza y Serena retrocedió un paso, al interior del vestíbulo.

-Mis hijos no se acuestan temprano durante las vacaciones. Estaban esperando su llegada -la joven sintió una gran satisfacción al ver que esta información detenía, de repente los pasos del cineasta.

Pero sólo fue por un momento. Seiya avanzó, alzó los brazos y apoyó las manos en el dintel de la puerta, como haciendo ostentación de su cuerpo ante ella, con arrogante confianza en su enorme atractivo. ¡Y que Dios la ayudara, pero en realidad lo encontraba muy atractivo y él lo sabía! Pero era sólo físicamente, se recordó Serena con fiera determinación.

-En este momento, creo que deberíamos bajar a examinar la cerca. Juntos; solos. Para que puedas ver de cerca a qué me refiero -las suaves palabras del director eran muy sugerentes.

El pulso de Serena se aceleró por la alarma. Ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre las intenciones del visitante. Un poco de placer en la hierba no le sentaría mal si no podía obtenerlo en una cama.

-Voy a por los chicos -dijo ella con presteza.

Se volvió para ir a la sala cuando una mano sobre su hombro la hizo detenerse, mientras el corazón le saltaba en el pecho como un pájaro atrapado.

-No los llames -pidió Seiya con voz apacible. Apartó la mano del hombro femenino y recorrió con un dedo el tirante hasta el suave montículo de los pechos-. Me gusta tu vestido. Te queda bien -agregó con una sonrisa seductora.

No se volvería arcilla en las manos del cineasta, se prometió Serena y retrocedió, fuera de su alcance. Aspiró profundamente para controlarse y dijo, sin ambages:

-Señor Kou, usted parece tener una idea equivocada respecto a mí. Aunque sea viuda, no estoy dispuesta a meterme en la cama con el primer desconocido que se cruce en mi camino; y ciertamente, aunque esas fueran mis tendencias, ese hombre no sería usted.

Seiya se rió de aquellas palabras.

Serena se aferró con desesperación a su dignidad.

-Y ahora, por favor, sea sensato, señor Kou.

Los ojos del cineasta brillaron con picardía.

-Atrévete, déjate ir.

-¿No puede pensar en otra cosa?

-No cuando estoy contigo -repuso él con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡No sea absurdo!

-Desde que te vi por vez primera...

- ¡No! ¡La respuesta es no...!

-... me prometí que serías mi mujer.

- ¡No, no y no!

Las cejas del director se alzaron, suplicantes.

-Debes comprender que soy el último de los románticos. Por eso tengo tanto éxito; y por eso me atraes tanto.

-Nunca había oído algo tan ridículo en mi vida -se burló Serena .

Seiya bajó la otra mano del dintel y la viuda retrocedió otro paso. Las palabras no eran problema, ella tenía el control siempre que el intercambio se redujera a palabras, pero si él se acercaba demasiado, estaría en dificultades, sin importar lo que su mente dijera. Seiya se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y cruzó los brazos en el pecho, sin dejar de sonreír, burlón.

-Creo que voy a hacer una película sobre nuestra relación - anunció con aire provocativo.

-No tenemos ninguna relación -replicó Serena con altivez.

Él se rió entre dientes y extendió una mano invitadora.

-Sería un enorme éxito. Ahora, ven conmigo a ver la cerca. Tengo una idea...

-¡Es usted absurdo!

-Voy a derribarlo todo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, confusa.

-¿Derribar qué?

Seiya hizo un amplio ademán con la mano.

-Lo primero que voy a tirar es la cerca; luego, ese horrible horno de ladrillo y los cobertizos deteriorados...

- ¡No! -exclamó Serena , consternada.

-Luego esta casa. Voy a derribarlo; traeré el tractor más grande que hayas visto. Lo tiraré todo hasta los cimientos.

Serena puso las manos en jarras, beligerante.

-¡No hará nada semejante! Esta es mi casa y...

-Piensa en la maravillosa vista que tendré cuando no quede nada -él volvió a cruzarse de brazos, todo su porte emanaba arrogancia.

Serena estalló con exasperada furia:

-¡Está loco! ¡Es absurdo lo que dice!

Seiya permaneció impasible.

La viuda fue al otro lado del vestíbulo, se apoyó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos y miró al cineasta con hostilidad.

-Nunca lo permitiré y usted no se saldrá con la suya.

El director la miró con expresión risueña.

-Eso es lo que me dijeron cuando quise filmar Ojo por ojo Imposible. Sin embargo me salí con la mía. Nuestros hijos...

-Usted no tiene hijos.

-Por eso conviene empezar lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué edad tienes, a todo esto? Debiste casarte muy joven; tenemos muchos años para...

-¿Quiere callarse de una vez? -gritó Serena, casi histérica por la incredulidad-. Usted ni siquiera me conoce; y no me cae bien. ¿Cómo puede hablar de tener hijos conmigo?

Seiya le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Hay que pensar a lo grande. No te fijes en nimiedades; sabes que me deseas. Formamos una pareja estupenda.

Serena respiró hondo para serenarse.

-¿Qué es esto, a fin de cuentas? ¿Una proposición?

La sonrisa del cineasta era seductora y sensual.

-Cuando nos tocamos, nuestras mentes están en armonía. Tienes los pechos más encantadores que haya visto en mi vida; y las caderas más provocativas. ¿Qué más puede desear un hombre? Te haré mía y nunca te dejaré ir.

¡No había más que sexo en la mente de aquel tipo! Tal como ella había supuesto. Sólo pronunciaba un montón de palabras vacías para llevarla a su cama. Tenía que terminar ese absurdo juego antes de confundirse otra vez.

-Señor Kou, su imaginación se ha desbocado. La respuesta a todas sus proposiciones es no, no, no... ¡Y no! No va a tirar mi cerca, y si se acerca a mi horno, mis cobertizos o mi casa con su tractor, le vaciaré la carga de mi escopeta. Y creo que cualquiera que viva con usted tiene que estar completamente loca.

Seiya pareció irritarse.

-No te caigo muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Esa es una obra maestra de eufemismo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una declaración que soslaya la realidad -cuando él pareció igualmente confuso, agregó-: No sólo no me es simpático, sino que lo encuentro grosero, detestable, arrogante...

-Bueno, ya es suficiente; tienes una lengua muy viperina. Busqué troglodita en el diccionario y en nada me parezco a un hombre de las cavernas.

Pero la lengua de Serena estaba desatada:

-Nunca nos vemos como nos ven los demás -aseguró.

-Ya descubrirás mis aspectos positivos.

-Dudo que tenga alguno.

Seiya descruzó los brazos y se enderezó. En sus ojos había un brillo muy significativo.

-Veo que hace falta otro tipo de comunicación. Bésame - avanzó hacia ella.

-¡Robert! ¡Edmund! Venid aquí inmediatamente -gritó Serena .

-Estamos aquí, mami -repuso Robert sin dilación.

Ella se volvió y vio que sus dos hijos se incorporaban del suelo, a los lados del umbral que daba a la sala. Fue entonces cuando la viuda se dio cuenta de que el televisor estaba apagado.

-¿Habéis estado escuchando? -preguntó, consternada.

Robert fue quien respondió:

-Tú nos has dicho que no debíamos dejarte sola con Seiya Kou, mami, así que como no lo has invitado a pasar y no nos has llamado, hemos pensado que sería mejor quedarnos aquí, cuidándote.

¡Por Dios! ¡Le había salido el tiro por la culata! ¡Lo habían escuchado todo!

Seiya Kou rió entre dientes.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Es muy interesante descubrir que no te atreves a estar a solas conmigo, Serena Black. ¿No confías en ti?

«Los voy a matar», juró Serena furiosa. Se volvió hacia Kou con ojos que lanzaban chispas.

-Es en usted en quien no confío. Y déjeme decirle que cualquiera que irrumpa sin autorización en mi propiedad, recibirá una descarga de escopeta.

Seiya la miró con seriedad.

-La verja será derribada.

-Sólo si está dispuesto a reemplazarla a sus expensas.

-Luego el horno.

1 ¡Trate de hacerlo y ya verá lo que le espera!

-Luego la casa.

- ¡Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!

-Y después tú. Vas a caer en mis garras y recibirás lo que tienes merecido.

-Por favor, váyase antes de que pierda los estribos, señor Kou.

-Que tengas dulces sueños. Ganaré, y lo sabes bien.

- ¡Y un cuerno!

Seiya se despidió de ella, riendo.

-Buenas noches, mi amor.

-¡Adiós! -gritó Serena a sus espaldas, pero sólo le respondió la risa del cineasta.

Con violencia, cerró la puerta, apagó la luz del porche y se aprestó a descargar su furia sobre sus hijos. Los chicos estaban fascinados por lo que habían oído y eso contuvo el impulso de la madre.

Edmund rompió el tenso silencio:

-Mami, ha sido la mejor conversación de adultos que he oído. Mejor que en la tele -declaró con gran seriedad.

Robert ofreció un punto de vista más crítico:

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que sí, mami? Nos encantaría que Seiya Kou fuera nuestro papá.

-¡A la cama! -gritó la madre y tragó saliva para dar más autoridad a su voz-. A dormir. No quiero discutir sobre lo que habéis escuchado. No deseo hablar de ello. Olvidaos de Seiya Kou y a dormir. ¡En este momento!

-Pero... -empezó a protestar Edmund, y recibió un codazo de su hermano mayor.

-De acuerdo, mami. Buenas noches -dijo éste, con tacto.

-Buenas noches, mami -coreó Edmund-. Pero la besó la otra noche -oyó Serena que agregaba en un susurro para Robert mientras se encaminaban a su cuarto.

Serena se apoyó contra la puerta y se pasó una mano por la frente; tenía que controlarse. Nunca perdía los estribos... casi nunca. Era una persona de naturaleza apacible. Había afrontado con calma todo lo que la vida le había deparado... hasta ese momento.

Estar casada con Diamante había representado algunos problemas. Él nunca fue muy organizado en las cuestiones prácticas de la vida, y ella se vio obligada a mantener todo en orden mientras él hacía sus excursiones. Ella era, en realidad, una mujer muy sensata y capaz, nunca dada al pánico ni a los excesos emocionales.

¿Cómo había permitido que Sriya Kou la redujera a un manojo de nervios?

La situación era absurda, aquello debía terminar; no podía seguir así. No cuando él minaba su seguridad y la relación con sus hijos, haciéndola quedar en ridículo ante ellos. No permitiría que volviera a acercarse, y menos con su tractor. ¡Los recibiría con la escopeta cargada!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

DOS DÍAS después llegó el tractor. Serena fue de inmediato a buscar la escopeta, cogió cartuchos y la cargó. Salió con paso firme a la terraza, dispuesta a defender su propiedad y su hogar; si los trabajadores de Seiya Kou se acercaban al horno o a los cobertizos, se toparían con algo más que resistencia verbal. ¡Ya lo verían!

El tractor enfiló directamente hacia la cerca; los viejos postes cayeron como palillos ante el poder de la máquina, y una hora después, la cerca había desaparecido. El aparato abrió una zanja grande y metió en ella los restos. A Serena no le importó que enterraran los peligrosos trozos de alambre oxidado bajo un metro de tierra, pero pensó que los desechos de madera podrían haberse utilizado como leña. El despilfarro de aquella acción alimentó su resentimiento contra Seiya Kou.

El tractor comenzó a cruzar sobre los montículos de tierra que ocultaban la vieja cerca. Serena corrió hacia el horno y se apostó allí, pero la monstruosa máquina no se desvió de su ruta. El conductor le dirigió un saludo con la mano al pasar; la viuda lo siguió hasta la carretera y vio que el aparato era subido a un vehículo transportador.

-¿Ya no va a volver? -preguntó con recelo.

-¿Quiere que le hagamos algún trabajo? -inquirió el operador-. Se ahorrará el gasto de traer aquí el equipo si lo hacemos ahora.

-No, gracias. Sólo deseaba saber si ya habían terminado, si el señor Kou no les había ordenado otra cosa.

-No para hoy, al menos. Sólo teníamos que derribar la cerca y enterrarla -el hombre miró el surco recién aplanado, con satisfacción-. Todo está listo para poner la nueva cerca -señaló la escopeta con un movimiento de cabeza-. ¿Estaba cazando conejos?

-No. Sólo estoy alerta por si aparece algún camello entrometido -replicó Serena con aire sombrío.

El operador la observó con extrañeza, como quien mira a quien no está por completo en sus cabales y, con una rápida despedida, subió a la cabina del camión remolcador.

A Serena no le importaba lo que el hombre pensara; se alegraba de verlo alejarse con el tractor y de saber que no volvería. Al menos ese día. Volvió a guardar la escopeta y se encaminó al taller de cerámica. Necesitaba un poco de actividad para calmar sus tensos nervios.

Por lo regular, trabajar con la arcilla la tranquilizaba, pero ese día no lograba concentrarse en su labor. La asaltaban diversos pensamientos sobre Seiya kou, lo que la ponía cada vez más irritable y su trabajo sufría las consecuencias. Cuando fue a casa para comer, los chicos ya estaban en la cocina preparando emparedados, con la ropa llena de tierra y las manos mal lavadas.

-Os lo he dicho una y mil veces; no toquéis la comida con las manos sucias -los reprendió, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar su ira-. ¿Qué habéis hecho para poneros así?

-Hemos estado jugando con la tierra que ha sacado el tractor. Es fabulosa para construir caminitos y castillos -explicó Robert con sincero entusiasmo.

-Hemos construido una pista de carreras -intervino Edmund-. Y sí nos hemos lavado las manos, mami.

Cogieron sus emparedados y salieron a toda prisa de la cocina, antes de que su madre pudiera hacerles más amonestaciones. Con un suspiro de resignada exasperación, Serena limpió las manchas de barro que los chicos habían dejado en el suelo y abrigó pensamientos asesinos hacia Seiya Kou .

Luego llegó un camión con los nuevos postes para la cerca, junto con una máquina que los metía en el suelo con la fuerza y el ruido de un cañón. Serena rumiaba su fastidio, por encima del estruendo, habiendo renunciado a la esperanza de hacer cualquier trabajo creativo. Llegó después otro camión, y un grupo de trabajadores empezaron a tender el alambre de púas sobre los postes.

Ella salió para echar un vistazo a lo que el cineasta podía ver de su propiedad. Era una casa vieja, cuya pintura se estaba descascarillando. Era encantadora cuando Diamante y ella la compraron, diez años atrás. Los niños debían crecer en el campo, había dicho él y, por supuesto, Serena estuvo de acuerdo; todavía lo estaba. Pero las casas necesitaban mantenimiento y ella no tenía dinero para eso.

Al morir Diamante, le había dejado la propiedad sin deudas y el producto de una pequeña póliza de seguro, pero el dinero sólo les llegaba para subsistir. Con lo que ganaba con sus obras de cerámica, pagaba la gasolina del coche y los gastos ocasionales que los chicos requerían. Sin embargo, para pintar otra vez la casa, tendría que hornear muchas piezas de arcilla.

Y los cobertizos parecían bastante destartalados; las paredes de la cochera tenían cierta inclinación y las puertas no cerraban bien. El tejado estaba oxidado y tenía goteras y, en cuanto al horno, debía reconocer que era muy feo con sus ladrillos ennegrecidos. No obstante, todavía funcionaba, y eso era lo importante.

Aquel pensamiento no sirvió de mucho para levantar el ánimo de Serena y la depresión hizo presa de ella al pensar en su futuro. Robert estaba a punto de salir de la primaria ese año, y Edmund pronto lo seguiría. La vida no siempre iba a ser sencilla. Tenía que hacer algo para lograr una mejor situación económica.

Serena no sabía si los chicos se habían dado cuenta de su desazón interna, pero el caso fue que se comportaron con ella con especial consideración esa noche; fregaron los platos después del té y se acostaron temprano como su madre les había pedido.

Al día siguiente, Serena se asombró cuando le suplicaron que los dejara quedarse mientras ella iba de compras en el Daimler, pero se sintió aliviada por no tener que preocuparse de sus diabluras en el coche de Seiya Kou ; dedujo que la pista de carreras estaba todavía en construcción.

Se sentía demasiado nerviosa para conducir el Daimler hasta el supermercado, en Windsor. Podía comprar la mayor parte de lo que necesitaban en Wiseman's Ferry y así lo hizo, aun cuando le costara un poco más, pero eso fue un error que pronto lamentó. Como vivía en la región desde hacía más de diez años, toda la gente de la localidad la conocía y, al verla en un Daimler, muchas cejas se alzaron con extrañeza y curiosidad.

-Conque se ha comprado un coche nuevo, señora Black -observó el dueño del trasbordador-. Muy bonito; muy bonito de veras -agregó, con los ojos brillantes de especulación.

-No, no es mío -se apresuró a explicar la viuda-. Me lo han prestado mientras reparan el mío.

-¡Qué considerados son en el taller! -comentó el hombre.

-No han sido los del taller. Ha sido mi vecino quien me lo ha prestado.

-Pues qué vecino tan amable -él entornó los ojos con curiosidad-. Seiya Kou ha comprado la propiedad contigua a la suya, ¿verdad?

-Sí -murmuró Serena, sonrojándose un poco.

-Aja. ¿Ya se han hecho amigos?

-Sólo somos vecinos.

Y eso nada más fue el principio. Lo mismo ocurrió en todas partes a donde iba. La generosidad del cineasta avivó la imaginación de la gente. No importaba cómo tratara de explicarlo, podía ver que su reputación estaba en entredicho; nadie iba a creer que no hubiera nada entre Seiya Kou y ella.

Los chicos no respondieron a su llamada cuando llegó, de modo que tuvo que entrar con los paquetes sin ayuda, lo cual acrecentó su sensación de que todo el mundo estaba en contra suya. No aparecieron a la hora de la comida y, cuando fue al patio trasero para llamarlos, no los vio por ninguna parte. Sin duda habrían ido a nadar al río; les encantaba el agua y, seguro que aparecerían cuando tuvieran suficiente apetito. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Pero no aparecieron y a las tres de la tarde, Serena decidió ir al río a buscarlos. Tampoco estaban allí, ni respondieron a sus llamadas. La ira fue creciendo en su interior mientras regresaba a su hogar. Si habían ido a casa de algún amigo, deberían haberle dejado una nota escrita. ¿Acaso no insistía siempre en que lo hicieran?

Telefoneó a todos los conocidos de sus hijos, pero ninguno había visto a Robert o a Edmund en todo el día. La furia de Serena se convirtió en ansiedad. ¿En dónde diablos estaban y qué hacían? ¿Se habrían metido en algún problema? No eran tontos, se dijo; aventureros, pero no estúpidos. Si uno se hubiese lastimado, el otro habría ido en busca de ayuda. No debía permitir que la dominara el pánico.

Sin embargo, su inquietud creció hasta convertirse en angustia cuando pasó una hora tras otra sin que los chicos aparecieran. Mientras los esperaba, recorrió la terraza de un lado a otro. El pánico le atenazaba el corazón. ¿Qué haría si ellos no regresaban al anochecer? ¿En dónde podrían estar?

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando por fin los vio acercándose a todo correr por la dehesa, más allá de la nueva cerca. El alivio se convirtió en una furia incontenible. ¡Estaban en la propiedad de Seiya Kou , salían de la casa de ese hombre abominable! Ese sinvergüenza irresponsable estaba relacionado con su escapada.

Robert aguardó junto a la cerca a Edmund, que había reducido la velocidad, sin duda exhausto por lo que debían de haber estado haciendo. Ella notó que desviaban la dirección de su carrera para dar la impresión de que venían del río y la viuda fue a recibirlos a la puerta trasera. Robert hablaba con rapidez y furiosamente a Edmund, quien asentía con fatigados movimientos de cabeza. No vieron a su madre hasta que ella les habló:

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? -demandó con tono amenazador.

-Lo siento, mami. No nos hemos dado cuenta de que era tan tarde -farfulló Robert.

-No habéis respondido a mi pregunta.

-Hemos ido a observar pájaros.

Aquello era una soberana mentira. Serena podía verlo en sus rostros.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué clase de pájaros habéis visto, Edmund?

-Pues... Bueno... Codornices, urracas, cacatúas... y muchas otras más.

-¡Qué interesante! Nunca me había imaginado que Seiya Kou estuviera interesado en las aves.

-Él no ha venido con nosotros, mami -negó Edmund, incauto.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿con quién habéis ido, Edmund?

El niño se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa y se volvió hacia su hermano, en busca de asesoría.

Robert aceptó la responsabilidad, con renuencia.

-Hemos ido con Kelvin Umino, mami.

Kelvin Umino... La mente de Serena trabajó con rapidez. Se volvió hacia Edmund.

-¿Habéis ido a escalar?

La consternación en el rostro del pequeño los delató. Serena se puso tan furiosa, que no se atrevió a hablar. Apuntó un dedo hacia la casa y los chicos se apresuraron a entrar, dirigiéndose de inmediato al cuarto de baño. Serena fue a la cocina para preparar el té; la ira hizo presa de ella.

¿Cómo se atrevían Umino y Kou a llevar a unos niños a una actividad tan peligrosa como el montañismo? Por supuesto, los chicos debían ser castigados por su desobediencia, pero la culpa principal radicaba en ese calavera irresponsable.

¡De modo que esa era una nueva hazaña: burlar la autoridad materna! ¡Incitar a desobedecerla!

Cuando los niños se presentaron por fin bien bañados y con los pijamas puestos, parecían tan cansados, que Serena no tuvo corazón para llamarlos a rendir cuentas esa noche. Además, la embargaba un gran alivio al tenerlos en casa, sanos y salvos. Los sermones y las recriminaciones podían esperar hasta el día siguiente; y también tendría algunas cosas que reclamar a Kelvin Umino y Seiya Kou cuando los viera.

Los niños durmieron hasta tarde la mañana siguiente y Serena apenas acababa de darles una reprimenda cuando los conocidos sonidos que acompañaban la aparición de Seiya Kou anunciaron su llegada. El ruido del claxon del Lagonda no ayudó en nada a aligerar el humor de Serena ; fue directa al armario y sacó la escopeta. El cineasta estaba saliendo del coche cuando ella salió a la terraza.

-¡Buenos días! -saludó Seiya con alegría al verla-. Hermosa mañana, ¿verdad?

Serena se adelantó hasta los escalones y le apuntó con la escopeta.

- Quédese donde está, señor Kou . ¡No dé un paso más!

Él la miró, desconcertado por un momento, y luego alzó burlonamente los brazos.

-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es éste? ¿Estás jugando a que eres una heroína de película del oeste?

-¿Qué diablos hicieron ayer con mis hijos? -preguntó Serena con furia.

-Yo, nada. Pero tengo entendido que Kelvin los llevó a escalar. Él me dijo que los muchachos se habían divertido mucho. Ahora, por favor, baja esa escopeta y déjame subir a la terraza. Hace calor aquí, bajo el sol.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, bien podría asarse en el infierno. Usted sabía lo del montañismo, ¿no es cierto? Les permitió ir; no le importó si se caían y se rompían el cuello -lo acusó Serena.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Llegaron a salvo a casa, ¿o no?

-No gracias a usted. Usted sólo se preocupa de sí mismo.

-En eso estás equivocada. Yo...

Pero Serena no escuchaba; bullía de indignación.

-No he conocido un solo momento de paz desde que empezó a construir ese maldito lupanar ahí. Ahora, suba a su coche y lárguese de mi vida. Y además, puede mandar al irresponsable de su secretario a recoger su coche. No lo quiero.

Seiya bajó las manos en un ademán de súplica.

-Por favor, deja esa escopeta y hablemos de...

-No quiero hablar con usted.

-Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

-La respuesta es no.

-Todavía no sabes cuál es.

-No me importa. No quiero oírla.

Seiya dejó caer las manos a los costados y movió la cabeza en mudo reproche.

-No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Me has juzgado y condenado sin concederme el derecho de defenderme, y quiero abrir tu mente a la razón.

Avanzó un paso; Serena se apoyó la escopeta en su hombro y apuntó.

-Si da un paso más, disparo.

Seiya se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, no me importa morir por la causa del amor. ¿En dónde piensas dispararme?

-En el vientre.

-Será muy doloroso.

-¡Tanto mejor!

-¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

-No.

El cineasta lanzó un bufido de exasperación; parecía a punto de alejarse, pero luego tuvo la osadía de sonreír con malicia.

-Voy a por ti.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco y sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza.

- ¡No lo intente! -gritó.

Seiya dio un paso. La fuerza del estallido empujó a la mujer hacia atrás. Luego se quedó inmóvil por el azoro.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Has disparado!

Las palabras estupefactas de Seiya sacaron a la viuda de su trance.

-Ha sido sólo una advertencia -declaró con voz trémula-. Dele gracias a Dios de que no haya apuntado bien.

- ¡Agradecerlo! -rugió Seiya-. ¡He sentido los perdigones rozarme la cabeza!

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con ánimo vengativo.

-¡ Volveré a disparar! -admitió Serena-. Todavía queda otro cartucho.

Edmund salió a la terraza a toda prisa y gritó con fuerza:

-¡Robert! ¡Ven a ver esto! ¡Mami está tratando de matar a Seiya Kou !

El instante de distracción en el que Serena se volvió a mirar a su hijo, permitió que Seiya la atrapara. Le arrebató el arma de las manos y la arrojó lejos. Luego la alzó a ella y la sacudió con furia.

-¡Y me llamas irresponsable! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan loca como para disparar contra un hombre? Voy a darte una zurra que te haga recobrar la sensatez; será algo que recordarás por el resto de tu vida. Y me lo agradecerás. Voy a...

-¡No, no, no! -gimió Serena , pataleando, furiosa, pero en vano.

Seiya trató de colocarla en la posición adecuada para llevar a efecto su amenaza, farfullando palabras de ira. Serena intentó aferrarse al poste de la balaustrada, en un intentó por mantenerse erguida. Buscó en derredor algo con que defenderse mientras él tomaba asiento con ella en las rodillas en el descanso de los escalones. Lo que Serena vio le congeló la sangre en las venas.

-¡Edmund! -gritó-. ¡Deja esa escopeta!

Seiya Kou terminó de sentarse, con ella en el regazo. El flujo de palabras airadas había cesado con el grito espantado de Serena. Miró perplejo a Edmund, quien apuntaba con la escopeta hacia ellos.

- ¡Dios! -jadeó de horror-. Toda esta familia está loca - alzó la voz hasta convertirla en un rugido atronador-. ¡No apuntes esa maldita cosa contra tu madre, chiquillo estúpido! -luego se echó a rodar de repente, arrastrando consigo a Serena y cubriéndola con su cuerpo-. Entrégame esa escopeta -ordenó.

-Quieres lastimar a mi mamá -replicó el niño con fiera determinación.

-No la estoy lastimando. La protejo de su tonto hijo. Dame de inmediato esa escopeta.

Perpleja y sofocada, ella logró tomar aliento para decir, con voz ahogada:

-Haz lo que te pide, Edmund. Obedece, hijo.

El chico permaneció impasible.

-Dirk Vescum no se rendiría -declaró.

Seiya masculló una imprecación.

-¡Dirk Vescum detesta la violencia! -bramó-. Jamás haría algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de personas inocentes. Ahora, entrégame esa maldita escopeta y me quitaré de encima de tu madre. Eres tú quien le está haciendo daño.

-Más vale que hagas lo que te dice, Edmund -terció Robert.

La punta del arma se apartó de los adultos cuando el pequeño se volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-Es muy grande y está de veras enfadado -arguyó.

-Somos tres contra él -señaló Robert, con sensatez-. Entrégale la escopeta.

Edmund obedeció, reacio, y Seiya le arrebató el arma de las manos; la apuntó al aire y disparó, vaciándola.

La angustia que el cineasta le había causado durante los últimos días, de repente se combinó con el susto de los últimos minutos y Serena dio rienda suelta a su ira al ponerse de pie.

-¿Ya ve lo que provoca con sus malditas películas de Dirk Vescum? -gritó en un chillido histérico.

-¡Lo que hago! -bramó Seiya con fiera indignación-. ¡Es el colmo! ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!

Serena se replegó cuando él se abalanzó hacia ella, con creciente rabia. Robert saltó sobre la balaustrada de la terraza y se interpuso entre ellos. Inmediatamente, fue secundado por Edmund; ambos tenían los puños listos para pelear. Eso detuvo a Seiya.

-No vamos a dejar que le hagas daño a mamá -aseveró el hijo mayor con ánimo beligerante.

El director sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Todos están chalados. No hay un gramo de sensatez en ninguna parte -alzó los ojos encendidos de ira hacia Serena -. ¡Y yo que venía aquí para hacerte un favor! -rugió.

-No quiero favores con doble intención -replicó ella-. Lo mejor que puede hacer es irse y no volver.

Seiya apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras estudiaba el rostro intransigente de la mujer.

-¡Bien! -estalló por fin-. De acuerdo. Y me llevaré la escopeta también. No quiero ser asesinado por la espalda por una insensata que no sabe lo que le conviene.

Fue hacia el Lagonda con paso firme, dejó el arma en el asiento trasero; subió al vehículo, cerró de un portazo, lo puso en marcha y, con un chirrido de ruedas, giró hacia el sendero y se alejó a toda velocidad.

-Ya se ha ido, mami -declaró Robert.

-Aja, te hemos salvado, mami -agregó Edmund con viril satisfacción.

Serena se desplomó en un escalón y rompió a llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

¿COMO había sido capaz de hacer algo tan espantoso? No era su intención disparar. Sólo quería amedrentarlo para que se fuera; el disparo se le había escapado. ¡Oh, Dios, cómo ha bía podido darles semejante ejemplo a sus hijos! Si Edmund hubie ra tirado del gatillo... Se estremeció al pensar en las posibles conse cuencias.

Y Seiya Kou la había protegido con su cuerpo; la había escu dado cuando ella había tenido la culpa. ¿Y cómo se lo había agra decido? En lugar de darle las gracias, después de resolver la peli grosa situación, le había lanzado nuevos insultos. Tenía toda la razón para estar enfadado; todo el derecho. Era una verdadero tonta.

-No llores, mami -la consoló Robert-. Ya está todo bien.

-No, no está bien -sollozó ella-. No tengo dinero para arre glar la casa; vosotros os vais cuando os da la gana y sin avisarme, podríais haber tenido algún accidente. Y Edmund ha estado a pun to de matarnos... -más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos in controlables.

El hijo menor, sentado a su lado, le palmeó la espalda.

-No iba a disparar, mami -aseguró.

-Y no habríamos ido a escalar sin alguien que supiera de eso -explicó Robert-. Kelvin tiene mucha experiencia en montañismo.

-No tenía derecho a llevaros -gimió Serena-. Os lo dije; os dije que no podíais ir y Seiya Kou no debería haber pasado sobre mi autoridad.

-Pero... no puedes culparlo, mami. Pensábamos que... esta ríamos seguros con Kelvin, de manera que... que dimos a entender a Seiya que tú estabas de acuerdo.

-Sí, e incluso él intentó consultártelo antes, pero nosotros nos aseguramos que te hubieses ido de compras antes de que él lla mara -agregó Edmund en su afán de hacerla sentirse mejor.

-Pensábamos volver temprano para que no te dieras cuenta, pero nos entretuvimos en un risco y...

-¿Cómo habéis podido hacerme eso? ¿Cómo os habéis atrevi do a mentir de esa manera? ¡Y yo he culpado a Seiya Kou por dejaros ir!

-No eran mentiras; no del todo, mami -dijo Edmund.

-Sólo ocultamos parte de la verdad. Quiero decir... también fuimos a observar aves -arguyó Robert-. Por favor, no llores, mami. Te prometemos que haremos toda la limpieza de la casa. Dinos qué quieres que hagamos.

-Sí, nos portaremos muy bien, mami -aseveró Edmund.

Robert le cogió la mano.

-Vamos a entrar, mami. ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? Te llevaré una taza de té y pronto te sentirás bien.

Serena no se sintió mejor, aunque las lágrimas cesaron por fin. Había cometido una injusticia con Seiya Kou y Kelvin Umino y en especial con el primero. Su único motivo de queja contra él era el parabrisas roto, y ya había reparado el daño, con creces. No po día ofenderse porque la encontrara deseable, si tenía en cuenta que ella no se había resistido cuando la besó. Tampoco era culpable de lo que dijeran los demás; y la nueva casa acrecentaba el valor de sus propiedades.

Aun suponiendo que fuera un exhibicionista arrogante que con sideraba al mundo como su heredad, ese no era motivo para dispa rarle un escopetazo. Estaba profundamente avergonzada por su in justificada conducta, aún más cuando recordaba la manera en que él la había protegido con su cuerpo.

Le debía una disculpa, no había alternativa, y ese pensamiento la atormentó durante todo el día. Los niños se portaron como unos hijos modelo; Robert cortó la hierba y Edmund apiló en un rincón toda la basura y desperdicios. Después del té, los chicos se pusieron a jugar al Monopoly y Serena ya no pudo acallar más su conciencia.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con el señor Kou -anunció-. No sé cuánto tardaré, pero vosotros tenéis que acostaros a las nueve. ¿Lo prometéis?

-Sí, mami, lo prometemos -aseguró Robert.

Serena condujo el Daimler por el camino vecinal hasta la casa de Seiya Kou. Después de lo que había hecho, ya no podía conser var el automóvil. De alguna manera, ella y los niños sobrevivirían con los alimentos que había comprado, hasta que le devolvieran su coche del taller.

Kelvin Umino abrió la puerta y la recibió con un alegre saludo, sin duda todavía ignorante al desastre de aquella tarde.

-Señor Umino...

-Por favor, llámeme Kelvin . Lamento haber llegado tarde con los chicos ayer, señora Black. Espero que no estuviera preo cupada.

-Pues sí, lo estaba. Siento decirle que ellos lo engañaron, Kelvin. Yo les había prohibido expresamente que fueran a escalar.

-Oh, no sabe cuánto lo siento. Seiya trató de hablar con us ted, pero...

-Lo sé -Serena suspiró-. Robert y Edmund tienden a planear bien sus jugarretas. Sin embargo, le agradecería que de ahora en adelante no les crea todo lo que le digan. Por favor, consúltelo con migo antes.

-Por supuesto, señora Black .

Serena aspiró profundamente.

-Y ahora, quisiera hablar con el señor Kou.

Kelvin se puso muy nervioso.

-Si... yo... le prometo que nunca volverá a suceder, señora Black .

-No tiene relación con lo de ayer, Kelvin, se lo aseguro. Es para hablar con él de un asunto personal.

El secretario se tranquilizó.

-Ah, sí, claro. Por favor, pase. Estoy seguro de que Seiya se alegrará de verla.

Serena lo dudaba mucho, pero agradeció la inocente bienvenida de Kelvin . También se alegró de que el cineasta no le hubiera con tado a su secretario lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-Seiya está viendo una película vieja abajo, en el salón de cine -informó Kelvin -. La acompañaré allí.

-Gracias -murmuró y lo siguió con creciente nerviosismo.

La sala de proyección estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz que reflejaba la pantalla. La joven vio en ella a Ingrid Bergman y Humphrey Bogart, y reconoció de inmediato la película: _Casablanca_. Lo cual la sorprendió.

-Seiya... –susurró Kelvin . La oscura silueta del cineasta, hun dida en uno de los sillones, al otro extremo de la sala, no se movió-. La señora Black está aquí, ha venido a verte -anunció Kelvin en tono confidencial.

Por unos segundos Serena creyó que Seiya los ignoraría; luego vio que él se inclinaba hacia adelante. La película se desvaneció en la pantalla y una luz se encendió en el techo. El director se puso de pie, despacio. Con un rostro inexpresivo, se volvió hacia ellos.

-Gracias, Kelvin -dijo con frialdad.

El secretario se fue enseguida y cerró la puerta al salir. Serena se sintió turbada y la lengua se le paralizó.

-¿Quiere una copa de moscatel? -preguntó Kou con helada cortesía.

-No. No, gracias -respondió Serena, ronca.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse. Se quedó mirando con fijeza la pantalla vacía, ignorando por completo la presencia de la mujer. Parecía muy ofendido.

-_Casablanca_ es una película magnífica -comentó Serena, en un intento para romper el hielo.

-Sí, trata sobre el honor, la lealtad, el amor, la caballerosidad y el juego limpio -él enfatizó cada palabra.

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron, pero él siguió hablando sin volverse a mirarla siquiera:

-Sentimientos que ya no están de moda en la actualidad y que, sin embargo, significan mucho para mí. Pero usted no ve eso, ¿ver dad? Para usted sólo soy un troglodita grosero y abominable; al guien a quien dispararle un balazo.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Serena no sabía qué podía espe rar de él, pero por alguna razón, nunca se había imaginado que Seiya poseyera sentimientos que pudieran ser heridos profundamente. Nun ca se había sentido tan vil, tan ruin y mezquina. Y merecía todas las recriminaciones que él quisiera espetarle.

El cineasta dio un sorbo a su copa y luego la alzó en un brindis burlón.

-Quizá tenga a bien explicarme qué ha venido a hacer a este lupanar, señora Black.

Serena tragó saliva y dijo con voz entrecortada:

-He venido a disculparme; en mi nombre y el de mis hijos.

Seiya la miró con dureza, imperturbable y habló con gélida de liberación:

-No se disculpe por sus hijos, señora Black . Por erró neas que fueran sus acciones, yo habría hecho lo mismo en defensa de mi madre. La quieren mucho.

-Entonces... lamento lo que he hecho y dicho. Interpreté mal las cosas. Pero aunque sé que no es excusa, y no trato de librarme de la culpa, quiero que sepa que he sido torpe y... que me he com portado como una loca y... Lo siento.

Seiya dio otro sorbo a su copa y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sobre el borde del vidrio.

-Me ha lanzado ya una buena serie de insultos y me gustaría saber una cosa, antes de decidir si vale la pena o no aceptar sus dis culpas.

-¿Y qué es lo que le gustaría saber? -preguntó Serena, más mortificada que nunca.

-¿Ha visto alguna de las películas de Dirk Vescum?

La pregunta la sorprendió, hasta que unos momentos de refle xión la hicieron comprender que Seiya debía estar muy orgulloso de sus realizaciones, que ella había desdeñado con sorna.

-No -confesó en un murmullo.

-Así que acostumbra a condenar sin fundamentos, ¿verdad?

La desazón de la joven aumentaba y trató de explicarse, en un intento desesperado:

-Pues... tienen la fama de ser violentas y... Y yo detesto la vio... -se dio cuenta, a tiempo, de lo absurda que iba a resultar esa de claración, después de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

La sonrisa de Seiya se tornó muy irónica.

-Hay ocasiones en que la violencia sólo puede responderse con violencia, para evitar que suceda algo peor -declaró el cineasta-. Sin embargo, eso es algo que usted tiene que decidir. Si su disculpa es sincera, me juzgará con imparcialidad.

-No., no entiendo.

-Voy a ponerle _Ojo por Ojo_ de principio a fin. Tome asiento, señora Black. En cualquier silla. La más lejana posible a mí, si lo desea -hizo una pausa y la observó con expresión cínica-. O puede guardar su disculpa en su mente cerrada y marcharse. Como quiera.

Serena tuvo que admitir que le debía eso, al menos. Incluso si detestaba la película y todo lo que representaba, verla sería un cas tigo más leve del que merecía. Fue, tensa, hasta la silla más cercana y se sentó.

Seiya la miró con fijeza por un momento, terminó su bebida, fue al fondo de la sala y abrió una alacena que contenía varios videocassettes. Colocó uno en la máquina reproductora, volvió a su lugar, oprimió un botón de control que apagó la luz del techo y se acomodó en el sillón en el que estaba sentado cuando Serena entró en la sala de proyección.

La película comenzó. Serena conocía la historia a medias, pues Robert y Edmund le habían relatado los detalles más sobresalien tes. Era una historia sencilla que se desarrollaba en un lugar y épo ca imaginarios. Dirk Vescum, el héroe, se negaba a combatir a los alienígenas invasores hasta que su esposa y su familia eran brutal mente asesinados por aquellos. Dirk perdió un ojo antes de esca par, casi de milagro, del ataque. Desde entonces se embarcó en una aventura de odio y venganza hasta encontrarse con la bella Aleña, hija de un terrícola renegado, quien le da un motivo más equilibra do para vivir. Juntos detienen la amenaza alienígena.

La historia era trillada, tal como había supuesto Serena; lo que no había previsto era la forma emotiva con la que Seiya la había desarrollado. Había momentos tan conmovedores en las escenas de amor y muerte que las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y su corazón se comprimió. La dirección era discreta y delicada, pero la simpli cidad de cada escena proyectaba con fuerza el impacto emocional.

Las escenas de acción eran frenéticas, plenas de espectacularidad; la violencia estaba allí, era cierto pero siempre insinuada, nunca con morboso detalle. Serena se asombró ante el ingenio de un hombre que podía sacar tanto provecho de los limitados recursos que le había permitido el escaso presupuesto de esa primera película.

La relación entre Dirk Vescum y Aleña pasaba de un antagonis mo inicial hasta el respeto, y luego, a una confianza mutua. Y sólo en la última escena, cuando los alienígenas habían sido vencidos, hubo una mirada de entendimiento que sugirió la posibilidad del amor entre ambos.

Nada de sexo; ni siquiera un beso. Aleña hizo un comentario breve y conciso sobre una de las escenas de batalla y Dirk Vescum la miró; una sonrisa se fue esbozando con lentitud en su rostro, la primera desde el asesinato de su familia. Después de una leve vaci lación, Aleña le devuelve el gesto y ese es el fin, dejando en el públi co una profunda satisfacción emocional.

Serena estaba todavía embargada por ese consuelo cuando la pan talla se quedó vacía y se encendió la luz del techo. Con cierta re nuencia, se volvió a mirar al director. Los duros ojos azules se cla varon en ella y una ceja se alzó en burlona interrogación.

-¿Una porquería?

-No, en absoluto -Serena buscó en su mente algún comenta rio honesto y claro sobre lo que había presenciado.

-¿Violencia vulgar?

-No.

Serena comprendió que había lastimado algo más que su orgullo al haber hecho aquellos comentarios mordaces sobre su obra. Debía haberle roto el corazón, pues sólo un hombre con mucha sen sibilidad podía haber realizado semejante película.

-Lo siento -dijo con voz titubeante-. Es una hermosa pelí cula muy bien realizada.

Seiya Kou la miró con frialdad, sin sonreír; y eso no le gustó. Hubiera deseado su risa burlona, la sonrisa irónica, el comentario juguetón, cualquier cosa, excepto esa helada indiferencia.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tiene tanta aceptación en una gama tan amplia de espectadores -observó ella, con la esperanza de en cender una chispa de interés en su interlocutor.

Nada. Lo intentó otra vez.

-Escogió un magnífico reparto. No puedo imaginar otros ac tores más adecuados para los papeles.

Ninguna reacción.

Casi desesperada, Serena hurgó en su mente para hallar otras palabras de encomio, atinando por fin en las aportaciones de Seiya Kou como director.

-No hay un momento aburrido... La dirección es... brillante.

Ni siquiera ese elogio directo alteró la frialdad del cineasta.

Finalmente, con voz insegura, dijo:

-Me ha sorprendido. Me ha gustado mucho.

Y esto produjo una reacción.

-Gracias -dijo Seiya, poniéndose de pie, pero todavía sin sonreír-. Me alegra que no le haya parecido una pérdida de tiem po. Si ya quiere irse, la acompañaré con gusto.

Aquella glacial cortesía, el trato formal en lugar del tuteo al que ya se había acostumbrado, la helaron hasta los huesos.

-Lo... lo siento... de veras. He sido muy injusta, yo...

-Ahora acepto su disculpa, señora Black.

Le sostuvo la puerta abierta y ella no tuvo otra opción que salir. Seiya Kou ya no quería tener más que ver con ella; su actitud así lo indicaba. Y eso le dolía. También la lastimó la forma en que él caminó, muy rígido, lo más lejos posible de ella mientras subían por la escalera.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ya no pudo soportarlo:

-Por favor, no me acompañe más, señor Kou -le ofreció las llaves del Daimler-. Gracias por permitirme usar su coche; está fuera de la cochera. Ya no lo necesito. Y el trayecto es corto para ir a mi casa. Estaré bien; gracias.

Seiya cogió las llaves.

-La llevaré. Ha oscurecido y quiero asegurarme que llegue bien.

La fría declaración no admitía objeciones. La acompañó afue ra y le abrió la puerta del coche. Subió al coche, sintiéndose más infeliz que nunca. La estudiada cortesía de Seiya Kou era como un bofetón.

La llevó a casa a velocidad moderada, con ninguno de los chi rridos de ruedas que ella asociaba con la manera de conducir del cineasta. Detuvo el coche frente a la casa y bajó, presto a rodear el vehículo para abrirle la puerta. Por un absurdo momento, Serena pensó que quizá volvería a ser el Seiya Kou de siempre y la coge ría en sus brazos, pero él se detuvo ante los escalones de la entrada, y no hizo intento alguno de tocarla. La joven vaciló, atormentada por la espantosa sensación de haber quemado puentes que ahora desearía cruzar.

Buscó algo que decir para retenerlo un poco más, para lanzar alguna cuerda sobre la brecha que ella misma había abierto por su ciega y absurda obstinación.

-¿Pa... para qué vino aquí esta mañana?

-Quería ofrecerle algo. Ya no tiene importancia... Buenas no ches, señora Black.

Serena sintió una profunda desolación.

-Buenas noches, señor Kou; y gracias por traerme a casa.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se volvió para encaminarse hacia la cerca, sin dirigir siquiera una mirada al Daimler.

-¡El coche! -gritó Serena.

Seiya se volvió a medias.

-He dejado las llaves adentro; Kelvin lo recogerá cuando le de vuelva su coche. Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar un medio de transporte y no quiero que usted se vea privada de ello por causa mía. Y antes de que deje hablar a su orgullo, señora Black, piense en sus hijos.

Después de emitir el más indiscutible argumento, le volvió la es palda y prosiguió su camino.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y le siguió con la mirada; su corazón se fue hundiendo con cada paso que él daba. Sabía que nunca regresaría. Jamás. Y una profunda zozobra la invadió.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

KELVIN UMINO le devolvió el coche a Serena el jueves si guiente. Brillaba como nuevo; la carrocería había sido puli da y el interior estaba impecable. La viuda se sintió muy abo chornada al recibir las llaves. El Daimler estaba en el cobertizo, acu mulando polvo, y a ella no se le había ocurrido limpiarlo.

-No tenía que... -farfulló-. Quiero decir, ha quedado esplén dido, pero no era necesario que...

-Ah, se refiere al pulido -dijo Kelvin con ánimo alegre-. No tiene importancia. Ordenes de Seiya, señora Black los frenos responden mejor. La mayoría de los manguitos del radiador estaban muy gastados y los han cambiado. Seiya ha hecho que re visaran el motor y ahora funciona como nuevo.

La mente de Serena calculaba a toda prisa los costos de las repa raciones. No tenía cientos de dólares a mano.

-No... no podré pagarlo hasta que reciba mi próximo cheque -balbuceó con tono inseguro.

-No se preocupe, señora Black ; ya está todo pagado. Seiya dijo que era demasiado peligroso para usted, los niños y la gente en general, conducir un coche en ese estado. Le inquietaba; estoy seguro de que le preocupaba.

-Pero se suponía que sólo debían cambiarme el parabrisas - protestó Serena con debilidad-. No puedo aceptar esto.

-Bien, pues eso debe hablarlo con Seiya , señora Black . Yo cumplo órdenes.

Serena no sabía qué hacer. Pero reconocía que, al menos, debía ir a darle las gracias al cineasta por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Había reflexionado mucho esos últimos días y la conclusión a la que había llegado era que había disfrutado de las pocas confrontaciones que había tenido con Seiya kou. Él la había hecho sentir se más intensamente viva que en muchos años. Su actitud arrogan te le había agudizado el ingenio y era excitante la forma en que la había acosado aun cuando entonces ella lo negara. Quería... Bien, al menos quería estar en buenos términos con su vecino.

-¿El señor Kou está en casa? -preguntó al secretario mien tras lo acompañaba a donde estaba el Daimler.

-No, se ha ido. Decidió de repente adelantar un poco su pro grama de trabajo. La filmación comenzará el próximo mes y hay muchas cosas que debe arreglar antes. Será la mejor película de to das, eso asegura Seiya -informó Kelvin.

La viuda experimentó una gran desolación.

-¿Cuándo regresará? -preguntó, procurando proyectar sólo un interés superficial.

Kelvin se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, quizá dentro de unos cuatro meses, más o menos. De pende de cómo salgan las cosas. El mal tiempo puede retrasar la filmación. Seiya no trabaja mucho en el estudio; la mayor parte de sus tomas son en exteriores.

Pues así estaba la situación, pensó Serena con desánimo. Ten dría que olvidarse de Seiya Kou, al menos durante cuatro meses... Si es que podía.

-Pero Artemis y Luna Moon , la pareja que Seiya ha contratado para cuidar la casa, estarán aquí. Yo me reuniré con Seiya maña na. ¿Quiere despedirme de los chicos, por favor?-pidió el secreta rio mientras abordaba el Daimler.

-Por supuesto, Kelvin, gracias por todo. Y por favor, dele al señor Kou las gracias de mi parte... Y dígale que deseo que la pelí cula sea todo un éxito -era poca retribución por la generosidad del cineasta, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

-Claro, señora Black. Hasta la vista.

Ella lo despidió agitando la mano, luego guardó su coche en el cobertizo. Hasta olía a nuevo. Serena permaneció durante un rato en el coche, ante el volante, preguntándose por qué Seiya Kou ha bría hecho todo eso por ella. Kelvin explicó que era para que no corriera peligro cuando condujese por la carretera, lo que denotaba que Seiya Kou de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Había desdeñado su propuesta de hacerla su mujer y tener hijos con ella como algo extravagante. Lo había atribuido al simple de seo de acostarse con ella, pero quizá se había equivocado. El do mingo por la noche, cuando fue a ofrecerle sus disculpas, Seiya actuó como un hombre al que había lastimado mucho. ¿Era sólo su ego o acaso la opinión de Serena de veras le importaba?

En fin, parecía que había matado todo sentimiento tierno que él abrigara por ella, pensó la joven con un suspiro profundo. Inclu so había adelantado su programa para alejarse de allí. Aunque qui zá no era para tanto; tal vez cuando él regresara... Bien, ella mane jaría la situación de manera diferente, si Seiya le daba la oportunidad.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron a su fin y los chicos volvie ron a la escuela, por fortuna para Serena. Mientras estuvieran en el colegio no tendrían mucho tiempo para sus tropelías, aunque de bía admitir que se habían portado como unos ángeles desde el inci dente de la escapada a las montañas.

Se dedicó a trabajar muchas horas en su cerámica, con la inten ción de reunir suficiente dinero para pintar la casa. En uno de sus viajes a Parramatta para vender sus piezas, se enteró de que en el cine de la ciudad exhibían _Vivir por la Espada _y, sintiéndose como una traidora a sus propias convicciones, entró en la sala para verla.

La película se iniciaba con el restablecimiento de las relaciones entre Dirk Vescum y Aleña; cada uno de ellos dirigía una fuerza de resistencia contra los invasores. Sin que se dijera nada, resulta ba evidente que Aleña estaba enamorada de Dirk, pero éste conser vaba su distancia, temeroso de comprometerse en una profunda si tuación emocional.

En una de sus patrullas rescataron a una banda de niños semi-salvajes que habían sido atrapados por los alienígenas para utili zarlos en experimentos científicos. Mientras Dirk libraba a los pe queños, Aleña y sus dos principales tenientes cayeron en una emboscada. La heroína cayó prisionera y sus hombres fueron ase sinados. Como era de esperar, la chica estaba a punto de ser tortu rada, cuando Dirk entró en escena y decapitó a los captores.

Con todo lo predecible que era, la escena resultaba electrizante y Serena estaba al borde de su asiento, retorciéndose las manos, hasta que concluyó. Incluso cuando Dirk liberaba a la heroína, no hubo cursilería en la escena, sólo algunos momentos de intensa ternura que decían mucho más que mil palabras y daban al espectador un respiro antes de que los chicos salvajes avisaran, a grandes voces, que se acercaban las tropas alienígenas.

La batalla resultó incomparable y, cuando Dirk y Aleña triun faron por fin, el centro de operaciones de los invasores voló en mil pedazos. El film terminaba con Dirk estrechando a Aleña contra sí, el amor y la comprensión palpitaban entre ambos. Por trivial que pareciera, resultó evidente que todos los espectadores lo considera ron un final perfecto, maravilloso. Para hacer justicia a Seiya, Serena decidió que tendría que decir a sus hijos que había visto la película y que le había parecido estupenda.

Mientras escuchaba las opiniones de los chicos esa noche, mien tras cenaban, comprendió que no era la violencia lo que más les ha bía emocionado. Detrás del atractivo de las escenas de acción, más espectaculares que cruentas, se ocultaba un fuerte sentido de la jus ticia, del bien contra el mal, de la consideración por los demás, de la solidaridad humana, la lealtad, el valor, el honor y el amor: los principios y sentimientos que Seiya Kou valoraba.

Podría tratarse de un egocéntrico exhibicionista y tal vez sus pri meras películas fueran deficientes, pero Serena no podía desdeñar la calidad de lo que ahora estaba haciendo. Las dos últimas pelícu las, en las que había tenido el control completo de la realización, eran de gran calidad.

-Entonces, vendrás con nosotros a ver la próxima película de Dirk Vescum, ¿verdad? -concluyó Edmund con alegre entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo sabes que habrá otra? -preguntó su madre.

-Kelvin nos lo dijo, pero no quiso contarnos la historia - intervino Robert.

-Por eso se han ido -explicó Edmund-. Están haciendo la próxima película de Dirk Vescum.

Serena decidió, algunas semanas después, que debía afrontar al gunas duras realidades de índole práctica. Llamó a un pintor de ca sas para que le hiciera un presupuesto para pintarle la fachada. La cifra la horrorizó y, cuando inquirió al trabajador sobre la enormi dad del costo, éste explicó, con paciencia, que tendría que pagar mano de obra adicional para raspar la pintura anterior y limpiar las paredes, antes de aplicar la nueva.

El pintor le dejó la lista de los gastos y costos; Jackie nunca se había imaginado que pintar una casa fuese tan caro. Podría pagar lo no obstante, aunque no le quedaría ni un céntimo para la mano de obra. Ella y los niños tendrían que hacerlo, sin importar el tiem po que les llevara.

Sacó de la biblioteca un libro sobre la manera de pintar casas y compró los materiales necesarios. En una sesión de mesa redonda en la cocina, decidió que, junto con los niños podrían preparar un lateral de la casa durante la semana, para pintarlo el sábado y do mingo; no importaba cuánto tiempo les llevara. La familia estuvo de acuerdo en que convendría empezar por la parte trasera, así, cuan do llegaran a la parte de delante, tendrían más experiencia y lo ha rían mejor.

Resultó que todos quedaron hartos de la tarea cuando finalmente llegaron a la parte delantera de la casa, pero prosiguieron con re signada obstinación. Además los chicos no querían que la tarea pe sara sobre sus cabezas durante las vacaciones de fin de año.

La parte difícil era el alto gablete. La escalera no era bastante larga para que Robert o Edmund realizaran el trabajo y la misma Serena tuvo que subir, estirándose lo más que podía. El hijo menor sostenía la escalera mientras ella se ponía de puntillas en el penúlti mo peldaño.

El súbito chirrido de neumáticos y el subsiguiente repiqueteo de piedrecillas en el sendero, casi la hicieron perder el equilibrio, y el bramido de Seiya Kou no hizo nada para ayudarla a recobrar la serenidad.

-¡Baje de ahí inmediatamente!

Serena comenzó a temblar. Se apoyó contra la pared y descen dió, titubeante, al siguiente peldaño. Oyó pasos que retumbaban en el patio, pero estaba demasiado asustada para volver la cabeza.

-Baje despacio, un peldaño cada vez -ordenó la resonante voz-. Estoy abajo, si se cae yo la sostendré.

-Me ha asustado -protestó Serena con voz débil, y luego la invadió la ira, conforme descendía y el temor cedía-. Estaba tra bajando sin el menor problema antes de que me gritara de esa for ma -le reprochó.

-Cállese y termine de bajar. ¿Y por qué diablos está pintando la maldita casa? Debería demolerla.

-¡Pero sucede que es nuestra casa! -gritó Serena desde arriba, enfurecida por la arrogante crítica de su trabajo.

Seiya masculló algo que ella no pudo entender, terminó de bajar por la escalera y lo miró con la misma frialdad con la que él la obser vaba; las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Había pensado mucho en Seiya y en su nuevo encuentro, y aquello era lo opuesto a lo que había deseado.

-No tiene sentido hablar con usted, ¿verdad? -gruñó Kou y le quitó la lata de pintura de las manos. Se volvió a mirar a Robert-. Ven aquí y ayuda a tu hermano a sostener la escalera. Es probable que se mueva más conmigo.

Estaba a medio camino en su ascenso cuando Serena recuperó el habla:

-¿Qué... qué está haciendo?

-Voy a pintar el maldito remate -respondió él con exasperación-. Si no lo hago, es lo bastante loca como para subir a seguir pintando cuando me vaya. Es demasiado peligroso para usted.

-¡Pero... pero usted lleva puesta ropa elegante! -por primera vez, Seiya vestía convencionalmente, con un traje claro de lino.

-Tengo más -replicó él y masculló algo ininteligible antes de comenzar a dar brochazos con más vigor del necesario.

Iba a mancharse todo el traje, pensó Serena, pero no dijo nada. Por fin comprendió que todas las palabras y acciones del cineasta eran motivadas por la preocupación respecto a la seguridad de ella. Quizá, entonces, todavía le interesaba.

Permaneció de pie allí, mirándolo, mientras se preguntaba cómo podría romper el muro de frialdad que los separaba. Seiya estaba enfadado; había ira en cada brochazo que daba. De alguna forma ella tendría que apaciguarlo, ofrecerle una rama de olivo. Aun si él no la aceptaba, ella mostraría al menos buena voluntad.

Seiya terminó de pintar la parte superior del gablete y bajó.

-Gracias, muchachos -murmuró y los chicos soltaron la escalera. Luego se volvió hacia Serena, y le entregó la lata de pintura y la brocha-. Ya puede seguir su tarea sin el riesgo de romperse el cuello.

-Gracias; ha sido muy amable al ayudarme -dijo ella, man samente, sin alterarse por la crítica velada de su interlocutor.

Seiya le dirigió una mirada severa y ella respondió con una son risa. El brillo de sorpresa en los ojos azules la impulsó a decir:

-No puede subir al coche con toda esa pintura en las manos y los brazos. ¿No quiere entrar para lavarse? Es pintura acrílica y se quita con agua y jabón.

Seiya se miró las manos con ceño adusto.

-Supongo que es buena idea -alzó los ojos y la estudió con expresión neutral, cautelosa-. Si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto que no. Es usted más que bienvenido -lo acom pañó al cuarto de baño, muy consciente de su presencia mientras la seguía por el pasillo. Experimentó un extraño calor en la nuca; llevaba los mismos pantalones cortos y la camiseta que se había pues to la noche de la fiesta de inauguración de la casa del cineasta. ¿To davía la encontraría deseable?

No hubo señal de ello en la actitud de Seiya cuando lo invitó, con un ademán de la mano, a entrar en el cuarto de baño, y Serena sintió cierta desilusión. Quería recibir algo de él, algo positivo.

-No tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias por todas las re paraciones que le hicieron a mi automóvil -dijo con voz clara mien tras le entregaba una toalla.

Los labios del director se curvaron con sarcasmo.

-No tiene por qué agradecerme nada, señora Black. Lo hice sólo por mi propia paz mental.

Él estaba dificultando las cosas.

-No obstante, se lo agradezco. Yo... iba en este momento a... a preparar la comida. Sólo comeremos unos emparedados, pero... me gustaría que se quedara a comer con nosotros... -un leve ru bor ascendió por las mejillas de la viuda-. No... no soy una buena, ama de casa y supongo que la señora Moon lo espera con una comi da estupenda, sin embargo...

-No; no me espera -repuso Seiya con lentitud.

Serena alzó los ojos hacia él, con una leve esperanza, y preguntó casi con humildad:

-¿Queso y tomate?

-Me parece bien -dijo Seiya y sonrió.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco de alborozo. Tuvo el deseo de ir saltando a la cocina, como una niña en un día de campo, pero se controló.

-Por favor, no se fije en el desorden. Como hemos estado pin tando, no he podido arreglar bien la casa.

-Es demasiado para usted sola -fue el comprensivo comenta rio de su vecino.

-En realidad no. Me las arreglo bien sola -dijo ella con áni mo alegre y notó que Seiya miraba la sala, con interés.

Cogió un dinosaurio de la mesa del café y lo observó con curio sidad; una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-¿Suyo? ¿Lo ha hecho usted?

-Sí. Se venden bien -repuso la viuda, alegrándose de no ha ber llevado a la casa ninguno de los camellos-Kou que tenía en el cobertizo.

-Me gusta. Tiene fuerza -comentó él y volvió a colocarlo en la mesa.

-Gracias.

Seiya alzó la mirada y volvió a sonreír.

-Tiene usted mucho talento.

-Nada comparado con el de usted.

El rostro de Seiya se ensombreció por la suspicacia.

-Quiero decir, usted llega a millones de personas con su arte -se apresuró a explicar-. Mi obra es para unos cuantos,

Seiya se encaminó hacia los anaqueles donde ella guardaba sus cassettes.

-¿Opera? -arqueó una ceja, con extrañeza-. ¿Le gusta la ópera?

-Me encanta -respondió ella.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo no la soporto.

Las palabras brotaron intempestivas de la mente de Serena y casi salieron de sus labios, mas selló a tiempo su boca y, antes de que se hiciera irrefrenable el deseo de decirle que su gusto en música era detestable, se volvió y entró en la cocina.

Mucha gente, la mayoría en realidad, encontraba aburrida la ópe ra, se dijo mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa y abría con demasiada fuerza el cajón de los cuchillos. Eso no significaba que fueran reprobables o indignos de amistad.

Se dio cuenta de que Seiya se había apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y la observaba con atención, pero ella no se atrevió a vol verse a mirarlo. Podría verse tentada a decir algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué le importaba la buena opinión del cineasta. Eran polos opuestos en cuestión de gustos, no tenían nada en común. No podían hablar durante cinco minutos sin que ella tuviera el deseo de replicar algo sarcástico.

-Pero no me importa que a usted le guste -declaró Seiya con benevolencia, de pronto.

«Vaya, pues muchas gracias», pensó Serena con ironía. «¡Qué amable concederme que me guste de lo que me dé la gana!»

-Debería escucharla con atención alguna vez. Abrir su mente a la ópera -sugirió ella con excesiva dulzura.

-Lo he intentado, pero sin resultados. Aunque quizá si usted me enseña a apreciarla, podría llegar a entenderla. A usted le pega.

Serena frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es lo que me pega?

-Que le guste la ópera. Usted tiene ese toque de... aristocracia.

El elogio complació a Serena.

-No sé cómo puede decir eso después de lo que le hice. No sabe lo avergonzada que estoy.

-Kelvin me dijo que los niños habían mentido al decir que te nían permiso para ir a escalar -dijo Seiya con voz pausada-. Su pongo que estaría muy preocupada.

¡La estaba disculpando! Una mezcla de culpa y ternura se le agol pó en el corazón.

-Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de decirme para qué vino aquí esa mañana.

-Ah, era para ofrecerles, a usted y a los chicos, el uso de la pis cina cuando se les antojara nadar. Me pareció que... -Seiya sacudió la cabeza y agregó con rapidez-: Olvidémoslo. ¿Puedo ayudarla a preparar los emparedados? Podría untarle la mantequilla al pan.

Serena tardó un momento en recobrar el aplomo.

-No... no, yo... puedo hacerlo sola. ¿Quiere llamar a los chi cos y decirles que se laven las manos?

-Claro -dijo Seiya de buen grado y fue a cumplir su ruego.

Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio y luego se enfrascó en la tarea de cortar los tomates. Si Seiya Kou podía pasar por alto sus de fectos, ella también ignoraría los de él. Era su vecino y la vida sería mucho más agradable si podían ser amigos. En esencia, Seiya era una persona buena, amable, decente y por más que la irritara, no podía negar esas cualidades evidentes.

Los chicos entraron, obviamente complacidos respecto a la tre gua aparente entre su madre y el cineasta, y más que dispuestos a sacar ventaja de la situación.

-¿Ya has terminado la película, Seiya? -preguntó Robert, an helante.

-He terminado la filmación, pero todavía tengo que hacer el trabajo de edición.

-¿Cuándo van a exhibirla en los cines? -quiso saber Edmund.

-No muy pronto. No la estrenaré hasta que esté completamen te satisfecho de ella.

-¿Es tan buena como la anterior?

La risa de Seiya fue de genuino alborozo.

-Espero que sea mejor.

-Mami vendrá con nosotros a verla -anunció Robert como si expresara el máximo homenaje a la obra de Seiya Kou .

Los ojos azules lanzaron a Serena una mirada interrogante.

-Sí -terció Edmund-. Fue a ver _Vivir por la Espada _y le pa reció estupenda. ¿Verdad, mami?

Se encontró en el atolladero con las miradas de tres pares de ojos clavadas en ella.

-Me gustó mucho -repuso con ligereza, sintiendo el rubor que encendía sus mejillas. Depositó una bandeja con emparedados en el centro de la mesa para distraer la atención de los tres-. Sírvanse -invitó y se volvió para conectar la cafetera eléctrica.

-¿También vas a meter en esta a los chicos salvajes? -preguntó Robert.

-No; es una aventura nueva.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Edmund con desilusión-. A mí me parecie ron sensacionales los chicos salvajes.

Toda la charla de sobremesa giró en torno a las películas de Dirk Vescum, y no permitieron que Serena permaneciera al margen. Los chicos la involucraron por momentos, comentando lo que había di cho sobre alguna escena de la película, obligándola a comprome terse en la conversación y a hacer observaciones. Y a cada una de ellas, el regocijo de Seiya aumentaba hasta que la sonrisa que le dirigía a Serena fue de verdad radiante y ella se deleitó en la tibieza de su mirada.

-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos al trabajo -declaró Serena por fin, ansiosa de alguna actividad física. Seiya Kou se la comía con los ojos y ella era demasiado consciente de la titilante expectación que crecía en su interior. Abrigaba la fantasía de que él se inclinara sobre la mesa para atraerla hacia sí y besarla con lo cura. Y lo peor era que disfrutaba a fondo de este ensueño... la ex citaba.

-Mami... ¿no podemos descansar el resto del día? -gimió Robert.

-Hemos trabajado como esclavos -se quejó Edmund.

-Ya no queda mucho por hacer con la primera capa que he mos aplicado. Terminémosla -porfió Serena y se levantó para re coger los platos y depositarlos en el fregadero-. Vamos, chicos -los instó con firmeza cuando ellos insistieron en su mala disposición para el trabajo.

Seiya se puso de pie.

-Más vale que hagáis lo que vuestra madre os dice -sonrió a Serena-. Gracias por la comida, ha sido deliciosa.

-No tienes por que dármelas -dijo ella tan despreocupada como pudo y precedió a los varones a la terraza.

-Estoy esperando algunas llamadas de negocios, de modo que tengo que irme -informó Seiya-. Pero vendré mañana para dar una segunda mano al remate.

-En realidad... yo... pues... Yo podría hacerlo -balbuceó Serena como protesta, un poco asustada por la fuerza con la que reac cionaba a la presencia física del director. Se dio cuenta de que se había engañado al esperar que fuesen sólo buenos amigos. La quí mica sexual que se desataba entre ambos, siempre desviaría la rela ción hacia derroteros que podían resultar arriesgados.

La mano del cineasta se cerró con fuerza sobre la de ella.

-Pero no debe hacerlo -dijo con ceño adusto-. Es peligroso -su mirada penetrante se clavó en los niños-. Robert, Edmund, no permitáis que vuestra madre pinte el gablete mañana, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Seiya -asintió Robert con alegría-. ¿Podemos dar un paseo en el Lagonda? Sólo hasta tu casa -se volvió hacia su ma dre, con ojos suplicantes-. Volveremos pronto, mami.

Seiya Kou la miró con las cejas en alto y ella accedió, con la voz estrangulada por la emoción que despertaba la mano masculi na que le acariciaba el brazo y la muñeca. Seiya volvió a sonreír y Serena se preguntó si sabía lo que le hacía.

-Nos veremos mañana, entonces -se despidió él con esa sua ve promesa y le soltó la mano.

Los niños salieron corriendo para subir al Lagonda y el cineasta los siguió. Serena observó, con desaliento, cómo se alejaba el coche con su habitual chirriar de ruedas. Seiya Kou era también un niño grande, ansioso de elogios, exhibicionista, voluntarioso. Estaría loca si se comprometía con él; una relación así no podía conducir a nada bueno.

Pero ansiaba que llegara la mañana siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

LOS NIÑOS volvieron muy pronto de su paseo en coche y la primera mano de pintura quedó terminada hacia la media tar de. Una vez ganada su libertad, Robert y Edmund desapare cieron rápidamente para dedicarse a sus asuntos. Serena se pregun tó, por un momento, qué estarían tramando, pero oyó sus voces en su cuarto y no les prestó más atención. Había otras cosas más apremiantes en su mente.

Se duchó y se lavó el pelo, luego estudió su imagen en el espejo. Siempre había pensado que sus senos eran más grandes de lo que hubiera querido, pero eran firmes. Quizá el amasado de la arcilla mantenía sus músculos en forma.

Suspiró por los gramos de más que tenía en el abdomen. «Estos son los resultados de tener niños», se dijo. No tenía sentido tratar de parecer otra vez jovencita, pero no estaba tan mal, si considera ba que ya había pasado de los treinta años. Tenía algo de celulitis en el trasero, como en los desnudos de Rubens, pero siempre había estado muy bien dotada en esa región y Seiya había comentado que le gustaban las caderas anchas.

¿Por qué relacionaba a Seiya con esa observación de su figu ra? Volvió a experimentar la ya familiar sensación de vértigo. ¿De veras pensaba en la posibilidad de enfrascarse en una aventura con el cineasta? Pues eso era todo lo que podía ser: una aventura. Re sultaba evidente que no eran compatibles y que nunca podrían con vivir en armonía. Cualquier clase de relación no podía durar mucho.

¿Y qué iba a hacer ella cuando todo terminara?, se preguntó con un destello de frenética expectación en la mirada.

«Preocúpate de eso cuando suceda», repuso la vocecilla astuta de la tentación.

«¿Y qué había del efecto que eso tendría en sus hijos?», irrum pió su conciencia.

«Sé discreta».

¡Ja! Seiya Kou no conocía el significado de la palabra discre ción. Sin duda querría ufanarse ante todo el mundo de su conquis ta, tal como se jactaba de sus otros triunfos.

Serena cogió una toalla grande, envolvió con ella su cuerpo trai cionero y se fue a su habitación para vestirse. La desnudez no favo recía el sano razonar; era, definitivamente, una locura pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de tener un amorío con Seiya Kou, aunque la tentación era terrible. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida. Con Diamante todo había sido más romántico, no tan... tumultuoso.

Aseó y ordenó la sala, planchó los uniformes escolares de los niños y trató de concentrar su mente en pensamientos sensatos... sin mucho éxito. Preparó el té y llamó a los chicos, con la esperan za de que la charla con ellos apartara de su mente la imagen obsesi va de Seiya Kou ; pero no lo logró. Sus hijos estaban colmados de comentarios sobre el Lagonda.

Después de engullir las hamburguesas con patatas fritas que Serena preparó, decidieron llevar el postre a la sala para ver, por televi sión, la serie: _Las Profundidades del Espacio_; _cómo_ _sobrevivir_. Serena esperaba que fuera lo bastante interesante para apartar de su mente al cineasta.

De repente, una deslumbradora luz blanca se proyectó en el pa sillo y un chisporroteo agudo, como el que se oye cuando se fríe la carne, provino del cuarto de los chicos.

-¡Chispas! -exclamó Edmund-. Ha explotado todo al mis mo tiempo.

Por un momento, Serena se quedó demasiado aturdida para mo verse. Luego se levantó de su silla y corrió por el pasillo. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, pudo ver las llamas que lamían la alfombra. Se volvió y corrió a la cocina, para buscar un cubo con agua.

-¿Qué habéis hecho en vuestro cuarto? -gritó.

-Sólo un experimento de química -murmuró Robert, ponién dose de pie para examinar los daños.

-¡Apartaos! -ordenó Serena desde la cocina.

Sacó el cubo del fregadero y corrió a lo largo del pasillo, sin im portarle el agua que iba derramando. El calor proveniente del cuar to de los chicos era sofocante. Serena lanzó el agua por el hueco de la puerta. Espesas nubes de humo se levantaron, haciéndola toser e irritándole los ojos. Un olor a amoníaco asaltó su olfato.

El horror la atenazó el corazón cuando se forzó a ver dentro del cuarto. El agua no había tenido un efecto muy apreciable en el cen tro del incendio y las llamas ya empezaban a consumir las cortinas; no había esperanza alguna de controlarlo. Cualquier intento por sal var la casa sería una pérdida de tiempo. Corrió hacia donde esta ban los chicos.

-¡Salid! -ordenó-. ¡Salid de la casa ahora mismo!

El crujido de la vieja madera detrás de ella fue prueba suficien te de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero los chicos permanecieron allí, sin moverse, pálidos y asustados, mirando mudos a su histérica ma dre. Con un rugido estruendoso las llamas avanzaron hasta el co rredor. Serena cogió a los niños de la mano y los llevó hacia la puer ta trasera, su único pensamiento en ese momento era ponerlos a salvo. El creciente rugir del fuego al cobrar fuerza alimentó su terror. La vieja madera ardía como yesca; en un minuto más estarían envuel tos en llamas.

-¡Corred, corred, no hay tiempo que perder! -gritó, empu jando a los niños mientras llegaban a la puerta trasera.

Atravesaron el patio a toda velocidad, con Serena pisándoles los talones. Cuando consideró que era una distancia prudente, se detu vo y se volvió para ver las llamas que brotaban en densas explosio nes a través de las ventanas y comenzaban a devorar las paredes re cién pintadas. Se volvió hacia Robert, que jadeaba a su lado.

-¿Qué clase de experimento estabais haciendo?

El niño apartó los horrorizados ojos de la casa en llamas y tra gó saliva con desasosiego.

-Estábamos encendiendo una banda de magnesio con la vela... y... y nos llamaste para tomar el té y... Algo ha debido ocurrir...

-¿De dónde habéis sacado la banda de magnesio? -preguntó Jackie con azoro.

-Yo... pues... La cogí sin permiso del laboratorio de ciencias de la escuela -confesó el chico, abatido.

-¡Oh, Robert! -Serena no tuvo corazón para decirle más, pero la profunda depresión y abatimiento que percibió en la voz de su madre, causó en Robert más pesar que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle dicho.

Alzó los ojos hacia ella, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar y, por vez primera, no tuvo excusa ni defensa.

-Los dos hemos tenido la culpa -intervino Edmund-. Yo se lo pedí. Quería verlo, pero no era nuestra intención que estallara, mami -los ojos llorosos suplicaban perdón.

Serena los apretó contra ella en un instintivo impulso maternal.

-Lo sé, hijos -suspiró-. Sé que no teníais malas intenciones -con ojos sombríos y desolados, se volvió a mirar otra vez la pira en la que ardía su propiedad, lo único material que tenía en la vida. Las chispas estallaban a través del techo, en dirección al cobertizo.

-¡El coche! -jadeó-. ¡Tenemos que salvar el coche! -el pá nico impulsó sus pies hasta el cobertizo mientras gritaba instrucciones-: Edmund, tú ponte al volante. Robert, ayúdame a empujarlo -la llave del coche estaba en la casa. No había esperan za de recuperarla. Los chicos se apresuraron a obedecer sus órdenes.

El maldito vehículo no se movió. Un gemido de frustración brotó de la garganta de Serena. No pensaba con claridad; el coche todavía tenía puesta la velocidad. Frenética, rodeó el coche hasta el lugar del conductor y puso la palanca en punto muerto.

-Empuja cuando te diga, Robert -gritó, corriendo al lugar don de estaba antes-. ¡Ahora!

El vehículo retrocedió con lentitud. Estaba casi fuera del cober tizo cuando las ruedas traseras chocaron con el ligero obstáculo del sendero. No lograron hacer que el coche pasara de ese punto, aun que empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Serena iban a perderlo todo. ¡Y no podía arriesgarse a tener por más tiempo allí a los chicos! Las chispas saltaban por doquier. Tenían que alejarse de allí, escapar a un lugar seguro. No valía la pena arriesgar la vida por un coche.

- ¡Serena! ¡Serena!

Nunca se sintió más feliz de escuchar la voz retumbante de Seiya Kou. Se apartó, tambaleante, del vehículo, exhausta por los esfuerzos que había hecho para empujarlo.

-¡Estamos aquí! -gritó-. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! No podemos mover el coche.

No había terminado aún de hablar cuando Seiya Kou apare ció, indicándole con un ademán que saliera del cobertizo.

-¡Con fuerza, Robert! -ordenó-. Edmund está dentro. ¡Em puja, hijo!

El coche saltó, literalmente, sobre el montículo y pronto se en contró a una distancia segura. Antes de que Serena se recobrara, Seiya Kou estaba a su lado, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola le jos del cobertizo. Ella miró por encima del hombro. Toda la casa era devorada por las llamas y, con un rumor sordo, el cobertizo co menzó a arder.

Serena lanzó un gemido ante la proximidad del peligro del que apenas había escapado, y Seiya Kou detuvo sus pasos y la miró con inquietud y ternura.

-¿Estás lastimada? -preguntó con preocupación-. ¿Te has quemado? -la depositó con suavidad en el suelo, para examinarla.

-No, me encuentro bien -aseguró Serena, pero se sentía des fallecida y se alegró del apoyo que él le brindó cuando la rodeó con los brazos para estrecharla contra sí. Ella posó la cabeza en su hom bro, demasiado desolada por el desastre para hacer otra cosa que aceptar ese consuelo y protección.

Todo se había perdido. Todo aquello por lo que había trabaja do y ahorrado durante tanto tiempo; todo lo que ella y los chicos poseían; todos los recuerdos de su vida... todo convertido en ceni zas; Lo único que les quedaba era la ropa que llevaban puesta, y el coche. El maldito coche que casi les había costado la vida.

-Serena, juro por Dios que no he tenido nada que ver con esto. Acepto haber dicho que la casa debía ser demolida, pero no así. ¡De bes creerme!

Las angustiosas palabras hirieron el oído de Serena, haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia Seiya. Sus ojos encontraron los de él, bri llantes de angustia y desazón.

-Sé que no has tenido nada que ver con esto -murmuró, sin percatarse de que, por primera vez, empleaba el tuteo con él-. Sé que jamás harías algo deliberado para lastimar a alguien -agregó.

Seiya lanzó un suspiro y la estrechó con más fuerza.

-Creía que estabas allí. Pensaba que... ¡Gracias a Dios que ha béis salido a tiempo! -murmuró con voz enronquecida por la emo ción, besándole la frente con apasionado alivio.

Serena estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir algo, hasta que un estruendo la hizo percatarse de que el cobertizo que le servía de ta ller era también presa de las llamas. Un desgarrador sollozo escapó de su garganta al contemplar la destrucción de su medio de subsis tencia. No sólo quedaba destruido su pasado, sino toda base para el futuro.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. Todo irá bien -le susurró Seiya al oído, con tono tranquilizador, acariciándole el pelo, mien tras ella lloraba con estremecedores sollozos y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Todo es culpa mía -dijo Robert, contrito.

-Y mía -gimió Edmund.

-Kelvin, lleva a los chicos a casa. Que Luna Moon los cuide.

-No. Nos quedaremos con mamá -declaró Robert con un aso mo de llanto en la voz.

-Chicos, vuestra madre está demasiado afligida en este momento -explicó Seiya con suavidad-. No la preocupéis más; id con Kelvin para que ella esté tranquila. Yo iré con ella a casa cuando esté dispuesta.

-Lo siento, mami -dijo el hijo mayor con un susurro trému lo, apoyando por un momento la cabeza en la espalda materna.

-Yo también -dijo el menor.

Serena alzó la cabeza para decir algo, pero Kelvin ya se los llevaba hacia la casa de su jefe.

Varios coches comenzaron a detenerse frente a la casa de Serena, eran vecinos que habían visto el incendio e iban a ofrecer ayu da. Era demasiado evidente que no podía salvarse nada, pero se que daron allí, morbosamente fascinados por el desastre. Seiya permaneció con el brazo alrededor de Serena, apoyándola durante la dura prueba; respondió preguntas, emitió órdenes, se hizo cargo de todas las contingencias...

La brigada de bomberos llegó por fin para extinguir lo que res taba del incendio. Cuando terminaron su labor, sólo quedaban unas vigas ennegrecidas, y un montón de cenizas y desechos en el suelo.

Más allá de los humeantes restos de la casa, permanecía en pie el viejo horno de ladrillos, centinela solitario de lo que alguna vez ha bía sido un hogar.

Los bomberos declararon segura el área y se fueron. Los veci nos, satisfecha su natural curiosidad ante los desastres, y su huma nitario afán de prestar ayuda, comenzaron a volver a sus casas, no sin musitar a Serena palabras de adhesión y pesar. Ella permaneció allí, en el cerco protector de los brazos masculinos, asintiendo en aturdido estupor a esas palabras vacías, que no tenían para ella sig nificado alguno.

Incluso cuando todos se hubieron ido, Serena no se movió. Ese había sido su terreno, su hogar, su lugar de trabajo y ahora lo con templaba con los ojos humedecidos por la congoja, apenas cons ciente de la presencia del cineasta, sintiéndola tan sólo como el apoyo natural que le concedía. El calor del incendio se fue disipando poco a poco con el aire frío de la noche.

-Es hora de irnos -anunció Seiya con voz suave.

Ella alzó los ojos... sombríos, vacíos... hacia él.

-No tengo donde ir.

-Te equivocas. Mi casa será tuya todo el tiempo que quieras.

Serena negó con la cabeza, demasiado abatida para considerar siquiera lo que él le ofrecía.

Seiya le cogió el rostro entre las manos, con infinita ternura, y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No tienes que comprometerte a nada, Serena; lo prometo. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Una tardía apreciación de toda la bondad y sensibilidad que Seiya había manifestado hacia ella, clavó un puñal de arrepenti miento en el pecho de la joven.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Él acarició el brazo, estrechándola un poco y dijo, con voz apre miante, intensa:

-Estás conmocionada; debes venir conmigo. Los niños están en casa, esperándonos. Y nada podemos hacer aquí.

-Sí; de acuerdo -logró murmurar ella.

Serena le rodeó el talle y comenzó a conducirla hacia la cerca.

-No te preocupes. Cuidaré de ti y de los chicos -aseguró con apacible firmeza.

Un hombre estaba de pie junto al Daimler, sosteniéndoles la puer ta abierta.

-Mi esposa ya ha acostado a los niños, señora Black - dijo el desconocido.

-Él es Artemis Moon, Serena -murmuró Seiya

-Gracias -Serena no pudo pensar en otra cosa que decir.

El cineasta la ayudó a subir al asiento trasero y luego se acomo dó a su lado. Artemis Moon condujo por el sendero vecinal. Serena es taba demasiado exhausta para protestar cuando Seiya la sacó en brazos y la llevó a la casa; era mucho más fácil permanecer acuna da contra el amplio pecho y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Una mujer de edad madura los recibió en el vestíbulo.

-He puesto la manta eléctrica en la cama del cuarto del torreón. Me ha parecido que...

-Está bien. Ella es Luna Moon, Serena.

-Gracias -murmuró Serena, aún aturdida.

-Pobre criatura -dijo la maternal ama de llaves-. Le presta ré uno de mis camisones.

-Magnífico -aprobó Seiya-. Creo que también le sentará bien un té caliente y dulce, y una pastilla para dormir.

Llevó a Serena al cuarto del torreón, la sentó sobre la cama y se puso a desvestirla. Ella alzó una mano inerte hacia la de Seiya cuando los dedos de éste comenzaron a desabrocharle el segundo botón de la blusa.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella.

-Tranquila -dijo él-. No temas -agregó con voz firme, di recta y expresión de absoluta seriedad.

«No importa ya», se dijo Serena en su aturdimiento. No tenía sentido recurrir al pudor en aquella situación. Además, él ya la ha bía visto casi desnuda una vez. Seiya la despojó de la blusa con cuidado, deslizó un camisón enorme sobre su cabeza y la ayudó a meter los brazos en las mangas. Le desató las sandalias y se las qui tó, luego la levantó para quitarle la falda y la ropa interior; sus ac ciones eran tan impersonales como las de una enfermera.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

Ella asintió y él le señaló la puerta indicada. Serena no parecía arreglárselas muy bien sola; seguía ante el lavabo, tratando de en jabonarse las manos cuando Seiya entró. Él la secó, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, y luego la arropó con amoroso cuidado.

La señora Moon entró con una bandeja. Serena dio algunos sor bos de té, tragó, de forma automática, la pastilla para dormir y luego se hundió, agradecida, en las almohadas. La cama era suave y tibia.

No recordaba cuándo se quedó dormida ni haber soñado, pero despertó varias veces durante la noche gritando:

- ¡Corred, corred!

Pero otra voz la tranquilizaba:

-Están a salvo; puedes descansar tranquila. Vuelve a dormir -el consuelo de unos brazos que la ceñían aminoró su temor y cuan do despertó de nuevo, ya era de día.

Durante algunos momentos se sintió desorientada por comple to. El diseño de tigres en las cortinas la ayudó a recordar dónde es taba. Ahogó un gemido, hundió el rostro en la almohada y sólo con este movimiento se percató de que había un brazo debajo de ella. Lentamente y con cuidado, se volvió y vio con azoro al hombre acos tado en la cama, a su lado.

Estaba dormido todavía, su rostro parecía muy inocente en re poso, como el de un niño, a pesar de su barba crecida. Una camisa sin cuello cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Serena no podía re cordar qué llevaba puesto la noche anterior, pero suponía que no se había desvestido, que no se habría apartado de su lado ni un mo mento. Evocó el consuelo de unos brazos que la rodearon cuando despertó sobresaltada, por alguna pesadilla y supo que Seiya ha bía permanecido con ella para cuidarla y atenderla. No podía ima ginarse como podría agradecerle todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

«Mi casa será tuya todo el tierno que quieras». Recordaba esas palabras. Y las otras: «Sin compromiso alguno». Serena estaba se gura de que lo había dicho con sinceridad, pero no podía engañarse pensando que no sucedería nada entre ellos si permanecía bajo su techo. La atracción física existía, demasiado fuerte para resistirla mucho tiempo y no consideraba correcto tener un amorío con él en esas circunstancias.

¿A dónde iría? Sus padres podían darle cobijo, pero eso sería un fastidio tanto para ellos como para Serena. A sus padres no les gustaría esa irrupción en su vida, y ella detestaría tener que depen der de ellos. Para los chicos sería peor aún tener que vivir en una casa de ciudad sin jardín ni lugar donde jugar.

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría la compañía de seguros en pagar la póliza y si podría pedir un préstamo bancario, usando el seguro como garantía. Pero el monto de la póliza no era muy cuantioso; no sería suficiente para construir otra casa con los precios actuales. Quizá tuviera que alquilar una mientras lograba vender el terreno. La simple idea de tener que hacerlo le encogía el corazón.

No quería irse de aquel lugar, y la verdad era que no deseaba alejarse de Seiya Kou . No alcanzaba a entender por qué la hacía reaccionar de esa manera, tanto en lo emocional como lo físico, en fureciéndola en un momento para luego excitarla hasta el frenesí. En cualquier caso, no podía dejarlo con facilidad; él era una fuerza que ella necesitaba, que no podía olvidar o ignorar y, además, no era tan despreciable como había pensado al principio.

Le gustaba vivir ostentosamente, ¿y qué?; había en él una gran deza de alma que Serena encontraba muy atractiva. Seiya valora ba los mismos principios que ella o no habría hecho esas películas de Dirk Vascum. Era amable y generoso, y respecto a la arrogancia que ella había censurado... pues, quizá tuviera derecho a ser altivo. ¿Quién más había hecho lo que él?

Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Serena. Seiya Kou , el últi mo de los grandes románticos. Eso muy bien podría ser verdad, pensó Serena en un súbito arranque de ternura y, de manera impulsiva, se inclinó sobre su compañero de lecho y lo besó.

El cineasta abrió los ojos y los fijó en Serena.

-Me ha parecido sentir la caricia de un ángel -murmuró con voz suave y melodiosa.

Serena se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. No debería haberlo hecho.

-Mientras seas mi huésped, podrás hacer lo que quieras, gus tes y mandes.

Era uno de los gestos de grandeza que encantaban a Serena . Tuvo que sonreír.

-Realmente eres un hombre maravilloso -dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

-Por otra parte, si sonríes de ese modo, seré capaz de olvidar mis buenas intenciones -advirtió Seiya con una amplia sonrisa que restaba toda amenaza a sus palabras.

No obstante, Serena volvió a posar la cabeza en la almohada, demasiado consciente de que ese momento no era el oportuno para tentar al destino. Seiya seguía mirándola y ahora brillaba en sus ojos una chispa de esperanza.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, Serena. ¿Podrías considerar mi ofrecimiento?

Que viviera con él, en el completo sentido de la expresión, era lo que le ofrecía.

-Bajo las condiciones que tú estipules -se apresuró a subra yar el cineasta-. Sólo... quédate aquí.

Pero su deseo por ella se traslucía en su voz anhelante.

-¿Puedo ser brutalmente franca contigo? -preguntó la viuda con suavidad.

-Con tal de que también seas honesta contigo, dime lo que quieras.

La sensatez y la cordura indicaban a la joven que sus personali dades eran muy diferentes, que chocarían todo el tiempo y que no podía someter a los niños al tipo de tensiones que se desarrollarían de manera inevitable entre ambos, si vivían juntos. Pero la mirada de los ojos masculinos cautivó su corazón, acallando al sentido co mún y llevando a sus labios otras palabras:

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

La franca admisión encendió una chispa de expectación en los ojos masculinos y Serena, un poco asustada por su impulsiva deci sión, agregó enseguida:

-Hoy no. Hoy tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente y no sería correcto. Pero algún día, cuando sea conveniente, quiero hacerlo. Creo que siempre lo he deseado. Sin duda así fue anoche, antes de que se iniciara el incendio.

-¿Y después, qué habrá, Serena? -Seiya la miró con gesto preocupado-. ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos o te aburrirías? ¿Te de cepcionarías?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé -Serena vio el dolor que su confesión causaba a su interlocutor y añadió de inmediato-: Pero no me que daría aquí, a menos que hubiera una esperanza para nosotros... una esperanza de ser felices juntos.

El rostro de Seiya se relajó y apareció una sonrisa.

-Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Serena Black.

Ella pensó que más bien estaba loca, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y tú eres un hombre extraordinario, Seiya Kou.

Sus sonrisas los acercaron más de lo que pudieran haberlos apro ximado las caricias.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? -preguntó la viuda, sin de jar de sonreír-. No es posible que te llames Seiya. Ese debe ser un seudónimo o un nombre artístico.

Seiya arqueó las cejas en una cómica expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta mi nombre?

Serena arrugó la nariz.

-Dime la verdad.

-Aloysius Reginald Kou. Tú escoge -respondió el cineasta con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿No te burlas de mí?

-Eso pone en mi certificado de nacimiento. Si quieres te lo enseño.

Serena suspiró.

-Supongo que me acostumbraré a Seiya .

Él la estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza, y la miró con ojos centelleantes.

-Yo me encargaré de que te acostumbres a todo -susurró.

Una cálida sensación inundó el pecho de la joven, a pesar de que la noche anterior había perdido todo lo que poseía.

-Creo que debería levantarme para ir a ver a los chicos.

-Y para muchas cosas más -asintió Seiya con alegría. La besó en la punta de la nariz, la tendió sobre la almohada, apartó las sá banas y se puso de pie de un salto, en un alarde de energía-. Debo ponerme en contacto con mi arquitecto ahora mismo -anunció con su voz resonante y melódica-. Debemos comenzar a construir.

-¿Construir qué? -preguntó la viuda, con una leve sensación de aprensión-. Seiya, no tengo medio para...

-No voy a permitir que te aburras. Construiremos el mejor ta ller de cerámica que haya tenido ceramista alguno. Con horno para varias temperaturas.

-¡No! ¡No!

-Y después la casa...

-¡Basta, Seiya! Estás volviendo a decidir tú solo.

Pero pareció que él no la escuchaba:

-La construiremos a una escala que deje atónito a todo el mundo -prosiguió, dominado por su incontenible entusiasmo.

-¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas por el momento! -gritó la viuda-. ¡No puedo costearlo! ¡No puedo!

-No te preocupes por el dinero; tengo suficiente para los dos -declaró el cineasta con una enorme sonrisa-. ¿Quién es el mejor arquitecto?

-No necesitamos...

- ¡Joern Utzon! Diseñó el Teatro de la Opera de Sydney. Lo contrataremos; construiré la casa de tus sueños. Todo lo que hayas deseado...

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta casa? -inquirió Serena con ojos de sorbitados.

Seiya le frunció el ceño.

-No te gusta. Dijiste que era espantosa -su rostro se iluminó por el entusiasmo renovado-. Tendremos lo mejor en elegancia, lo mejor en...

-¡Me gusta esta casa! -intervino Serena, ansiosa-. Me encanta. Es una casa maravillosa.

-Deja de interrumpirme. Tengo esta idea...

-¡Seiya!

-Todavía tengo en mi estudio los planos de diversas casas - prosiguió la avalancha de entusiasmo-. En un momento regresaré con tu ropa. Luna se la llevó anoche para lavarla. ¡Ah, vamos a tener un día maravilloso! -concluyó Seiya a modo de himno a la vida y salió del cuarto antes de que Serena pudiera replicar.

La viuda se desplomó otra vez en la almohada y volvió los ojos hacia el cielo. Bien, ella se lo había buscado. No podría alegar que no sabía que a veces a Seiya se le aflojaba un tornillo. Además, todo eso podría resultar maravilloso. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ceder un poco... Quizá mucho. Pero si Seiya kou estaba loco, era un loco sublime. Y Serena no se arrepentía, en absoluto, de su decisión. Todavía no.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

PUES CIERTAMENTE no se había aburrido, pensó Serena, mientras conducía su viejo Datsun en dirección a Saint Alban. Frustrada, exasperada y debilitada por el incontenible entusiasmo de Seiya, sí se había sentido... pero nunca aburrida.

En ocasiones, parecía encontrarse en una especie de torbellino de sucesos y emociones. A veces surgían momentos de serenidad y paz, durante los cuales podía dedicarse a la arrobada contempla ción de su amor, para volver de manera inesperada al interminable tiovivo.

En una ocasión llegó Seiya con una gran cantidad de cintas y discos de las óperas más bellas. Cientos de dólares de música, sólo para ella.

-Por favor, devuélvelos -había suplicado Serena.

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a escuchar la música que le gus ta. Es el alimento del alma. ¿No es eso lo que dicen? No sería un buen anfitrión si no te trajera algo estimulante para el espíritu - fue la solemne réplica.

-Seiya, no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mí -porfió la viuda.

Seiya pareció ofenderse.

-Pero lo hago con gusto.

Serena se empecinó.

-No los escucharé. Debes devolverlos.

-No; no permitiré que te aburras -fue la tajante decisión del cineasta y tuvo que conservar las cajas con discos y cassettes.

Luego llegaron las bicicletas para Robert y Edmund. Fue muy difícil discutir con Seiya ante la delirante alegría de los chicos pero lo intentó:

-Los niños deben tener bicicletas -gruñó él.

No importaba cuánto protestara Serena, de alguna manera, Seiya se las ingeniaba para derrotarla. ¿Cómo podía oponerse a un hom bre cuyo placer era dar alegría? Recibió la mirada chispeante de en tusiasmo y tuvo que ceder. Y, por supuesto, a los chicos les pareció fabuloso. Y lo era.

Pero a Serena no le gustaba vivir con tantos lujos. Los años de cuidadosa administración, ahorro y frugalidad hacían que ella tu viera una gran cautela, siempre creciente ante la dispendiosa extra vagancia del cineasta. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él hubiese olvidado la idea de construirle una casa, aunque le dijo, una y mil veces, que ella no podía costearla. Pero ante esto, él siempre la mi raba como si no entendiera una palabra.

O como si no quisiera entender. Se negaba a aceptar de la viuda la menor aportación para su sostenimiento y la situación comenza ba a ponerla en tensión. No podía seguir aceptando, indefinidamente, la generosidad de Seiya. Por otra parte, no deseaba separarse de él. Sin embargo, habría preferido poseer una casa propia para go zar del placer de una relación con Seiya sin sentirse tan dependiente.

No pasaba un día sin que el cineasta la pusiera en un dilema emo cional... Como esa mañana.

-Puesto que vas a la ciudad sólo para concluir este asunto del seguro y, como no te gusta que te compre cosas, creo que me voy a quedar en casa -declaró Seiya, pero Serena pudo percibir su ac titud evasiva.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí? -preguntó con fingida desilusión.

El cineasta hizo una pausa y luego su rostro se iluminó.

-Los chicos necesitan aprender a montar en bicicleta sin riesgo y yo les enseñaré la mejor técnica.

-¿Tú les enseñarás a conducir sin riesgo? -preguntó Serena alar mada. Era una locura. ¡Seiya era peor que los niños!

-Sí. Algo como la forma de descender por una pendiente. Es muy importante que aprendan cosas así.

¿Qué podía decir? Si todavía estaban completos cuando ella re gresara, sería un verdadero milagro.

Serena comenzó a bajar por el camino vecinal de la colina y la última hazaña de Seiya se presentó ante sus ojos. Pisó el freno hasta el fondo, detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera y se quedó boquiabierta ante el tractor más grande que hubiera visto jamás. El viejo horno de ladrillo había desaparecido. Un vehículo transpor taba los restos de tabiques ennegrecidos a un camión. Serena salió de su coche y se dirigió como aturdida hacia la nueva cerca.

«La cerca será derribada...»

«Luego el horno y los cobertizos...»

«Luego la casa...»

«Y después tú. Vas a caer en mis garras y recibirás lo que tienes merecido».

Esas habían sido las palabras de Seiya, tal como las recordaba y he allí que todo se había cumplido... excepto su final rendición. Y eso sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora que vivía bajo su techo. Seiya no la había presionado para que se acostara con él; parecía dispuesto a esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista y Serena sabía, en el fondo, que eso era inevitable. En realidad, cuanto más se acerca ra el momento final, más atractivo le resultaba.

Con una inexplicable amargura, Serena tuvo que reconocer que el cineasta tenía razón respecto a que la vieja casa estropeaba la vis ta. Ahora que estaba arrasada, podía ver que la zona era mucho más bonita, con un amplio paisaje en torno a la mansión de Seiya.

Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Era absurdo, pero empezaba a gustarle la monstruosa construcción del cineasta. El cuarto de los tigres ya no le parecía grotesco; era como una suntuosa fantasía ro mántica y ella disfrutaba despertándose en él, deleitándose en la sen sual opulencia del mobiliario.

Pero no era su hogar y tenía que comenzar a hacer algún plan definitivo para el futuro. El dinero del seguro no sería suficiente para construir una casa nueva. Quizá si cogía el dinero del seguro de vida de Diamante... Pero si lo hacía, ¿podría ganar suficiente dine ro con su cerámica para mantener a sus hijos? Lo más sensato sería vender el terreno, con lo que obtendría un buen capital; pero eso significaría mudarse de allí.

Volvió a subir al coche y condujo hasta el sendero particular del cineasta, sin haber resuelto el dilema. Cuando entró en la casa, Seiya descendió a saltos por la escalera que conducía a su estudio con una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y expectante regocijo en el semblante.

-¡Tengo algo que mostrarte! -exclamó.

-Ya he visto que te has librado de lo que estorbaba tu vista - dijo ella con resignación.

-Era peligroso, Serena -afirmó él con lentitud, observándola con atención-. Los chicos fueron a curiosear allá el otro día. Me pareció conveniente enviar el tractor. Eso evitará que sufran algún daño.

Serena tuvo que sonreír. El director siempre sabía salirse con la suya.

-No podría existir una razón mejor que esa -aseguró Serena con cálida aprobación.

La sorpresa y el alivio asomaron al rostro del cineasta.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

-Dijiste que lo harías. Y además, el paisaje ha mejorado mu cho -aseguró Serena .

Seiya la abrazó con entusiasmo.

-¡Empiezas a pensar como una mujer sensata! -exclamó con alegría.

La mirada de Seiya aceleró los latidos del corazón femenino. Sólo una vez en su vida había visto esa expresión... cuando Diamante le pidió que se casaran. Y allí estaba otra vez: apremiante, ansiosa, profunda. El amor brillaba en los ojos azules. Era innegable, Seiya la amaba.

¡La amaba! Eso explicaba todo lo sucedido: por qué era tan bue no con ella, tan gentil y generoso, tan considerado. En un intenso momento de humildad, Serena juró que jamás volvería a hacer algo que lastimara a ese hombre.

-Ven a mi estudio -la instó-. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas, y algo que quiero que veas.

Serena le siguió. Un hombre alto y delgado estaba sentado en el escritorio del cineasta.

-Serena, te presento a mi arquitecto, Darien Chiba.

El aludido saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Pero... Seiya, no quiero otra casa. Si deseara construir otra, la haría yo misma. Creo que preferiría comprarla en otra parte; to davía no sé lo que voy a hacer.

El director se rió y depositó un beso en la frente de Serena.

-No será una casa; sólo un pequeño taller de cerámica. Cuando mandé derribar tu horno, no pensaba dejarte sin un lugar de tra bajo. Darien ha elaborado unos planos que quiero que estudies con atención. Todavía se hallan en la etapa preliminar y deseo que ex pliques, exactamente, lo que quieres y necesitas.

No podía seguir aceptando la generosidad de Seiya; se sentía como una especie de parásito. El director percibió el titubeo en la actitud de ella y de inmediato se valió de sus dotes de persuasión:

-Serena, una artista de tu talento merece lo mejor. ¿Cómo po drías realizar obras maestras si...?

-Pero yo... -no podía aceptarlo, pero tampoco deseaba ofen der al cineasta. No podía hacerlo quedar mal en presencia de su arquitecto-. Esto es demasiado. En realidad no soy tan buena ce ramista, Seiya. De veras.

El hombre se volvió, cogió un objeto situado sobre un anaquel y lo mostró a Serena, con un brillo de humor chispeante en los ojos. Serena quedó como petrificada al reconocer su obra:

-Cualquiera que pueda crear algo tan magnífico como esto debe continuar con su trabajo -declaró Seiya con aire triunfal.

La pieza era una de los camellos que Serena había modelado con la terrible animosidad en el corazón; el rostro de Seiya Kou era perfectamente reconocible. La vergüenza invadió a Serena y miró a su protector con expresión culpable.

-Seiya, yo... Lo siento mucho...

-Yo no -la interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa-. Es la me jor pieza de cerámica que haya visto jamás. Algún día será una pie za de colección. Compraré todas las que pueda; las obsequiaré a mis amigos como regalo de Navidad. Ahora, ven a echarle un vis tazo a los planos de Darien .

Mortificada, Seiya accedió con mansedumbre a los deseos del cineasta. El taller que Darien Chiba había diseñado era el sueño de cualquier ceramista. Serena asentía, como un autómata, mien tras el arquitecto le explicaba los detalles del proyecto. La amplia sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Seiya delataba su satisfacción. Dio a Darien Chiba el visto bueno y el arquitecto se fue.

La joven fue presa de la culpabilidad; en cuanto estuvieron so los, se volvió hacia Seiya y se disculpó.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo por haber puesto tu rostro en los camellos?

El director sonrió muy divertido.

-Me parece una idea deliciosamente perversa -respondió él-. Además, ¿por qué debería enfadarme? El hecho de que te hayas to mado la molestia de modelar mi rostro, es señal de que, de una u otra forma, te había causado impresión. ¿No es así?

La risa brotó de la garganta de Serena.

-Así es -luego, una oleada de emoción incontenible la hizo rodearle el cuello con los brazos-. ¿Recuerdas aquella primera no che, cuando querías mostrarme tu cabecera de Bali y yo me negué a verla?

-Lo recuerdo muy bien -murmuró él. Había una profunda nostalgia en su voz.

-Me gustaría verla ahora, Seiya -dijo Serena con suavidad.

Las manos que empezaban a acariciarla, se quedaron inmóviles de repente. El cuerpo masculino se puso tenso mientras los ojos azules escudriñaban el rostro de la mujer.

-Pero no lo haces por un erróneo sentido de la gratitud, ¿ver dad, Sere? -inquirió con voz pastosa, densa.

Ella respondió sin vacilación:

-Nunca lo haría por esa razón, Seiya, te lo juro. Y ya tengo edad para saber lo que quiero.

-¿Podrás amarme algún día?

La pregunta llevaba una nota de súplica y Serena no encontró una respuesta fácil esa vez. Lo único que hizo fue besarlo.

-Créeme, nunca lo haría si... si no... si no lo deseara. Creo que hay una gran probabilidad de que salga bien.

-Resultará bien -declaró Seiya con su habitual optimismo-. Tiene que ser así -murmuró casi para sí, al mismo tiempo que se volvía para conducirla al pasillo.

Era extraño, porque Serena sabía que lo deseaba, que deseaba conocerlo de la forma más íntima que existía, y sin embargo, ahora que había llegado el momento, estaba nerviosísima. Nunca había hecho el amor con otro hombre que no fuera su esposo, y sospe chaba que no era muy hábil en ese terreno. ¿Qué sucedería si lo decepcionaba? ¿Qué ocurriría si él se mostraba aburrido después?

Seiya cerró la puerta de la habitación con suavidad; no parecía tener prisa, pues se apoyó contra ésta, sosteniendo con gentileza las manos de ella. Ella le dirigió una mirada tensa, temerosa y, con una risa suave, Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

-Pareces una chica a la que hayan sorprendido robando una manzana.

-Me siento como Eva cuando Adán le ofreció una -respondió ella, procurando buscar en el humor alivio a su tensión.

La sonrisa de Seiya fue apaciguadora.

-Creo recordar que fue al revés... Sere , tienes toda la razón del mundo para estar asustada, pero me gustaría que te relajaras. Ven -le apretó la mano con suavidad y ella cruzó la breve distan cia que los separaba. El cineasta la apretó contra sí con fuerza-. Abrázame; sólo quiero que estés cerca de mí -dijo en un susurro-. Entiendo. No te obligaré a que hagas algo que no desees o para lo que no estés preparada todavía.

Fue un alivio aceptar ese abrazo, deslizar los brazos alrededor del firme cuerpo masculino, percibir su vigor y tibieza. Se sentía bien así, como si eso fuera lo que le hacía falta. Seiya le acarició el pelo con enorme delicadeza y ternura. No había apremio, ninguna pri sa; daba la impresión de que podía contentarse con permanecer pa rado allí para siempre, sólo abrazándola.

Serena alzó la cabeza y los labios masculinos rozaron los de ella; luego, se apartaron y volvieron a tocarla en una lenta y constante búsqueda de la reacción femenina, deseosos de librarla de sus inhi biciones, pero sin pedir más de lo que ella quisiera ofrecer.

Serena nunca había hecho el amor con Diamante a plena luz del día. La suya había sido una de esas relaciones tranquilas, agradables, carentes de esa deliberada incitación. Resultaba evidente que Seiya disfrutaba del amor a la luz o en penumbra y que estaba desprovis to de inhibiciones.

Él deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de Serena, encontrando ter minales nerviosas que la hicieron estremecerse de placer. Las ma nos masculinas le acariciaron con suavidad el pelo, descendieron por el cuello y se posaron en el sitio donde nacían los senos.

-No tienes nada que temer, Sere -le susurró al oído-. Ya te he visto desnuda antes y eres hermosa, encantadora, perfecta...

La boca de la joven buscó con ansiedad la masculina, anhelante por el placer y la seguridad que le proporcionaban esos labios fir mes, sensuales y cálidos. Y Seiya respondió a su necesidad con una delicadeza que apaciguó el ánimo de Serena, acallando sus temores.

Él le desabrochó la blusa despacio, sin brusquedad; luego la abrió, la deslizó por sus hombros y Serena se estremeció de placer al sentir los pechos desnudos contra el torso masculino.

Se preguntó si debía hacer algo... tocarlo, desabrocharle la ca misa, pero cuando las manos de Seiya ascendieron para hacerlo, le pareció mejor dejar que despertaran con el contacto la exquisita sensibilidad de su piel desnuda.

Una vez que se despojó de la camisa, el cineasta la estrechó con tra su pecho con una ternura no desprovista de apremio sexual, Serena nunca había experimentado tan excitante expectación, tan febril deseo.

Seiya le desabrochó la falda, la bajó sobre las firmes caderas e hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior; Serena alzó un pie y luego otro para librarse de las prendas.

Él la cogió en brazos sin esfuerzo y la llevó a la cama, sin despe gar sus labios de los de ella. Abrió las cortinas del lecho con un diestro movimiento y la depositó sobre el colchón, con toda suavidad. Se irguió ante ella, dominante, poderoso, con los ojos brillantes de de seo, mientras se despojaba del resto de su ropa. Lo hizo sin prisa, con la arrogante seguridad de que ella ya no cambiaría de opinión.

La forma en que los ojos masculinos la recorrían, examinándo la hasta el detalle mínimo, fue demasiado para Serena, quien casi se retorcía de expectante placer. Alargó un brazo hacia él.

-Por favor... -su voz era un susurro aterciopelado, irreco nocible.

Seiya se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a pasarle las manos por las zonas sensibles, despertando con sus caricias una deliciosa an siedad. Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios siguieron el recorrido de sus manos y ella gimió con cada contacto, con cada beso que despertaba interminables oleadas de intenso placer. Los sentidos de la joven vibraban con intensas sensaciones, sus terminaciones nerviosas titila ban con feroz deleite.

Seiya se movió sensualmente sobre ella; las manos de Serena recorrieron la solidez del pecho masculino, le acariciaron los hom bros musculosos y la espalda. Él gimió, luego se colocó sobre la jo ven, quien se preparó ansiosa, para recibirlo.

Cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron, comenzaron a moverse como si fueran uno y se abandonaron por completo al ritmo de la pasión.

Los movimientos de Seiya eran lentos, exquisitos y delicados; Serena perdió el control de sí; su cuerpo se contorsionaba en espas mos de placer incontrolables y de sus labios escapaban gemidos aho gados. Oyó que su amante gemía al aproximarse a la cima del éxta sis y experimentó un júbilo indescriptible cuando, juntos, fueron sacudidos por la violenta explosión de los sentidos.

Serena suspiró al relajarse entre los brazos masculinos y des lizó las manos por la espalda de Seiya acariciándolo con suavi dad. Él la estrechó contra sí, enlazó sus piernas con las de ella mien tras se movían con languidez en la cama, saboreando su intimidad. Serena nunca había experimentado una sensación tan deliciosa y sen sual como la que la embargaba en aquel momento, después del éxtasis.

-¿Contenta? -preguntó Seiya en un murmullo.

-Mmm... -Serena deslizó el pie por la pantorrilla del cineasta en una perezosa caricia-. No sabría qué decir sobre la cabecera, pero como amante eres un maestro artesano, Seiya Kou.

Él se rió suavemente.

-Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Serena Black.

Yacieron en la cama durante largo rato, deleitándose en su apa cible dicha. Luego, el cineasta se movió de manera súbita, incorpo rándose para apoyarse en un codo. La miró con expresión mali ciosa.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Serena.

-Me preguntaba si sería posible ser más feliz que ahora.

-¿Y qué has decidido?

Serena lanzó un gemido cuando él deslizó una mano por su pantorrilla hasta la parte interior del muslo. La expresión del rostro mas culino se tornó más provocativa.

-Que tendré que averiguarlo -murmuró al oído de la joven.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

¿PODEMOS ir a escalar con Kelvin, mami? -preguntó repen tinamente Edmund durante el desayuno, ganándose un pun tapié de su hermano por debajo de la mesa.

-No vamos exactamente a escalar, mamá. Sólo queremos pa sear por el bosque, pero nos llevaremos cuerdas y esas cosas por si fueran necesarias.

Serena fue tajante.

-La respuesta es no y punto. No iréis con Kelvin bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que más vale que lo olvidéis desde ahora -clavó en el secretario una severa mirada de advertencia.

-No ha sido idea mía, señora Black -dijo él alzándose de hombros-. Los chicos me han pedido que los llevara y yo les he dicho que se lo preguntaran a usted. En mi presencia -agregó, dirigiendo a los intrépidos aspirantes a montañistas una mirada de reproche.

-Gracias, Kelvin -repuso Serena con afectuosa aprobación.

Era un joven digno de confianza, pensó, lo cual era, sin duda, la razón por la que Seiya lo había contratado como asistente personal.

Luna llegó a limpiar la mesa y los niños se pusieron de pie y se aprestaron a ayudar a la buena mujer en su tarea.

-Iremos a pasear en nuestras bicicletas -anunció Robert con naturalidad-. ¿Está bien, mamá?

-Sí -aprobó ella-. Pero tened cuidado -advirtió-. Y po neos un suéter; hace frío hoy.

-¿Podemos llevarnos algo de fruta, señora Moon? -preguntó Edmund con voz animada-. ¿Por si nos entra hambre?

-Por supuesto -accedió el ama de llaves, sonriendo con indulgencia a los niños-. Y hay galletas en la cocina. Las hice ayer, especialmente para vosotros.

-¡Viva! ¡Gracias, señora Moon! Es usted una cocinera estupenda -declaró Robert, derrochando diplomacia-. Hace unas galletas buenísimas.

«Adulador», pensó su madre con una sonrisa benevolente. Ro bert ya tenía a la señora Moon en el bolsillo y Edmund aprendía con rapidez las artimañas fraternas. La bondadosa ama de llaves los malcriaría si ella no lo evitaba a tiempo.

En realidad los niños se habían comportado muy bien y la única preocupación respecto a sus hijos era que no se rompieran una pierna o la cabeza en sus paseos en bicicleta. Su otra inquietud era la rela ción que tenía con Seiya. Debía averiguar qué andaba mal.

Una mirada subrepticia al anfitrión le permitió ver que otra vez tenía esa expresión distraída. Parecía sumido en profundas refle xiones y su estado de ánimo había estado lejos de ser animado los últimos dos días.

¿Estaría aburrido de ella ahora que se había entregado a él? ¿Ya no la deseaba? De repente, el cineasta se puso de pie, se excusó y salió sin dirigir una sola palabra a Serena. Ella sintió que su inquie tud crecía.

Miró a Kelvin; necesitaba algún indicio que le revelara lo que sucedía. Si Seiya estaba decepcionado con su relación, ella no po dría permanecer más tiempo bajo su techo, por difícil que fuera ale jarse de él.

-¿No sabe qué le preocupa a Seiya, Kelvin ?

-Yo... pues... Creo que no soy yo quien deba decírselo, señora Black. Tendrá que preguntárselo a él -repuso Kelvin, esqui vando la mirada de su interlocutora. De inmediato se puso de pie y salió, aduciendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Serena se quedó sola y sintió una profunda desazón. Fue a la lavandería para lavar algo de ropa. A ella no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer en la casa, ya que la señora Moon reinaba en la cocina y todos los días iban dos mujeres para limpiar la mansión.

Le sobraba tiempo para preocuparse por Seiya. Algo iba defi nitivamente mal y le dolía que no quisiera comentarlo con ella. De seaba compartir más que la cama con él; su relación era demasiado unilateral. Seiya le daba todo lo que quisiera y la única forma en que ella podía compensarlo, era con el placer que le daba cuando hacían el amor.

Pero eso le parecía insignificante ahora. Puesto que Seiya no se comunicaba con ella de ninguna otra forma, resultaba evidente que no la consideraba capaz de proporcionarle lo que necesitaba, aparte de placer sexual. Esto la hacía sentirse frustrada e inútil; y la posibilidad de estarlo perdiendo la atormentaba aún más. De cidió que debía ir a la raíz del problema, pero no sabía cómo ha cerlo.

Ocupó la mañana en hacer bocetos para futuras piezas de cerá mica, pero su mente no estaba en la tarea. Seiya no apareció a la hora de la comida y la señora Moon informó a Serena que el cineas ta llevaba todo el día en la sala de proyección y había ordenado que no lo interrumpieran. La decepción actuó como acicate y Serena de cidió que debía resolver de una vez por todas la situación. Preparó una bandeja de emparedados y la llevó a la sala de proyecciones.

Llamó a la puerta y enseguida la abrió, antes de que Seiya tu viera tiempo de decirle que se fuera. Vio el rostro conocido de Dirk Vescum en la pantalla antes de encontrar a Seiya sentado en un sillón al otro extremo del cuarto, con la cabeza entre las manos, sin mirar siquiera la película; era evidente que no se había percatado de su entrada por lo que avanzó hacia él; el ruido de sus pasos fue amortiguado por la espesa alfombra. Tuvo que tocarlo en el hom bro para lograr su atención.

Seiya alzó la cabeza con brusquedad. En el instante en que re conoció a la joven, alargó una mano hacia el control remoto. La pantalla quedó vacía y se encendió la luz del techo.

-¿Serena? -la nota de sorpresa en la voz del cineasta le indicó a Serena que había interrumpido una profunda concentración.

Experimentó una leve sensación de culpa, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Estaba allí con él y debía hablar.

-Pensaba que querrías comer algo. Además tengo que hablar contigo -depositó la bandeja con emparedados en la mesa que es taba frente a Seiya y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el cineasta.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros, Seiya? ¿Hay algo malo en mí? - preguntó sin preámbulos.

Él pareció azorado.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa? No hay nada de malo en ti. Eres perfecta.

-Pero no pareces feliz.

-Lo soy. No podría serlo más.

-No, no lo eres. Hace días que te veo melancólico, cabizbajo. Por favor, dime la verdad.

La evidente desazón de Serena hizo que Seiya la mirara con ex presión preocupada.

-Es la película, cariño. No está bien y no sé cómo arreglarla -admitió con evidente pesar.

-Cuéntamelo.

El director sacudió la cabeza.

-A la larga se resolverá el problema; encontraré la solución.

-Por favor, Seiya, ¿no vas a permitirme que comparta esto contigo? -suplicó Serena y, se asombró ante el tono de apremio en su voz.

También sorprendió a Seiya , quien clavó los ojos en ella, inte rrogantes.

-No quiero aburrirte, cariño. En realidad, no puede im portarte...

-Tú me importas y también todo lo relacionado contigo - aseguró ella con suavidad y sinceridad.

La expresión de Seiya se iluminó con regocijo ante esas pala bras y cogiéndola de la mano, la hizo sentarse en sus rodillas. Son rió cuando ella, sin inhibición, le rodeó con los brazos el cuello y se acurrucó contra él. Luego la besó y posó una mano en un seno. Serena ahogó un gemido y apartó la mano.

-Ahora no, Seiya.

-¿No? -él alzó las cejas con provocativa incredulidad.

-No puedo pensar con claridad cuando me haces eso, y necesi to compartirlo todo contigo. Hacer el amor no es lo único; no pue de serlo.

-Pero a mí me encanta hacerte el amor, no hay nada que me guste más -arguyó él, depositando leves besos persuasivos en su rostro.

-Por favor, permíteme compartirlo todo.

Seiya suspiró y cedió.

-Tienes razón -adoptó un aire reflexivo antes de continuar-: La verdad es que estoy satisfecho con la película; ése no es el pro blema, sino la música. No sé qué está mal, pero sé que no funciona.

-Muéstrame la película, Seiya -pidió Serena-. Déjame es cuchar la música. De cualquier manera, me gustaría ver lo que has hecho. Después podremos discutir el problema.

Seiya vaciló, pero cedió ante la sinceridad de la petición de su amante.

-Si eso es lo que quieres... -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le indicó que se sentara en un sillón, junto a él, y preparó la cinta para ver la película desde el principio. Serena se quitó las san dalias y se acomodó para enfrentarse a una larga sesión de plena concentración. Seiya le dirigió una mirada entre cautelosa y vulne rable; luego, con un suspiro resignado, oprimió los botones apro piados en su unidad de control remoto.

La película se llamaba _Directo al Corazón_ y, desde el principio, Serena quedó subyugada. La trama giraba alrededor de los planes para la destrucción definitiva de los cuarteles generales de los alie nígenas. Dirk Vescum mostraba su amor por Aleña volviéndose cada vez más protector hacia ella. En una parte de la película, las fuer zas de Dirk estaban siendo aniquiladas por los enemigos cuando Ale ña llegó para unirse a él. La desesperación de verla en tales condi ciones se reflejaba en su rostro mientras rechazaba con fiereza su apoyo, y el amor de Aleña por él era conmovedor cuando ella le preguntó con vehemencia:

-¿Crees que yo podría vivir sin ti?

La acción de la lucha mantuvo a Serena con el corazón en la gar ganta hasta su conclusión. Apenas fue consciente de la música hasta el clímax de la batalla. Los cuarteles generales de los invasores esta ban siendo bombardeados... explosiones, fuego, caos. Y entonces, la viuda supo qué era lo que no le gustaba a Seiya . La acción era espec tacular; pedía música espectacular que la subrayara y generara el sentimiento de triunfo avasallador. Algo tremendamente culminante. Y eso era lo que fallaba.

-Proyecta otra vez esa última parte, Seiya -pidió cuando ter minó la película. Estaba casi segura de que sabía lo que hacía falta.

El cineasta gruñó con desaliento.

-No sirve, ¿verdad? Tendré que contratar a otro compositor. Otra partitura. Pero, ¿cómo decirles lo que quiero si yo mismo no lo sé? Ese es el problema.

Impelida por la desazón de su amado, Serena no titubeó más:

-Seiya, la música que necesitas... creo que ya está escrita -se puso de pie, entusiasmada-. ¡Espera aquí! Vuelvo enseguida. Creo que tengo lo que necesitas -explicó y se fue antes que él pudiera decir una sola palabra.

Corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación y abrió el paquete de discos que Seiya le había comprado. Buscó entre ellos y, con aire triun fal, sacó los discos que buscaba: _El crepúsculo de los_ _dioses_ y _La cabalgata de las valquirias_, de Wagner. Luego regresó deprisa a la sala de proyección.

-¿Podemos poner aquí los discos compactos? -preguntó con gran excitación.

-¿Qué has traído? -inquirió él, suspicaz ante su entusiasmo.

-¡La música que necesitas! Tendrás que ser paciente conmigo mientras encuentro las partes exactas en los discos. Luego pondré la música mientras proyectas la parte culminante de la película, sin ningún otro sonido. Ya verás.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdido, pero le mostró el equi po que necesitaba y esperó, mirándola con curiosidad mientras ella colocaba los discos en la consola y encontraba las partes adecua das. A una indicación de Serena, el cineasta volvió a proyectar la película en el punto culminante donde la música no lograba captar el espíritu de la acción.

-Ahora, mira y escucha -ordenó Serena, esperanzada.

Al unísono, presionaron los botones necesarios. La poderosa mú sica de Wagner inundó la sala con magníficas oleadas, creciendo con enorme fuerza dramática hasta su majestuoso clímax, evocan do la prodigiosa y terrible imagen del Valhalla en llamas.

Después de eso, Serena cambió de inmediato a _La cabalgata de__las Valquirias_, con sus triunfales acordes. Para Serena, esas obras musicales eran las páginas más emocionantes que se hubieran escri to jamás y estaba segura de que su majestuosidad le gustaría a Seiya. Y tuvo razón. Él permaneció casi inmóvil, absolutamente hipnoti zado, mirando la película mientras escuchaba la música.

Sólo cuando la última nota se perdió en el silencio, Seiya se le vantó de un salto, frotándose las manos con regocijo.

-¡Vuelve a poner eso! -ordenó.

Ella puso el disco una y otra vez. Trataron de sincronizar la ac ción a la música un poco mejor. Seiya irradiaba entusiasmo ante el efecto logrado. Abrazó a Serena, extasiado.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Eres maravillosa, Serena! ¡Eres genial, amor mío! -exclamó, dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de dejarla en el suelo, para comenzar a recorrer el cuarto de un lado a otro, presa de febril excitación-. Puedo verlo. Es el material que usare mos; lo haremos realmente espectacular. Utilizaremos tres orques tas, intercalándolas con una banda de rock. Ahora sé exactamente cómo hacerlo.

¡Una banda de rock¡ ¡Intercalar la solemne música de Wagner con una banda de rock¡ La indignación invadió a Serena por lo que consideraba un sacrilegio musical. Abrió la boca; en su mente bu llían palabras venenosas.

-¡Eres un ere...! -comenzó a decir con acritud.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella, el rostro todavía iluminado por el regocijo. Serena tuvo que morderse la lengua para cortar a la mitad la palabra «cretino», con la que pretendía calificarlo. ¿No quería hacerlo feliz? ¿Qué derecho tenía a ser tan arrogante en sus juicios?

«Necesitas un poco de humildad, Serena», se dijo. «No siempre tienes la razón. Seiya ha demostrado muchas veces que sabe lo que hace».

El cineasta frunció un poco el ceño y preguntó:

-¿Soy un qué?

-Un creador genial -corrigió Serena con habilidad, sonriendo mansamente.

El rostro de Seiya se relajó inmediatamente mostrando una am plia sonrisa.

-Serena, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo entero. Sa bía que mi intuición no me fallaba desde el primer momento en que te vi, durmiendo a la luz de la luna en tu terraza. Sabía que tenías que ser mía, que eras una mujer excepcional. Y no me equivoqué.

Cuando él la besó, Serena se alegró de haber controlado a tiem po su lengua mordaz y su orgullo intelectual.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Los apremiantes gritos de Edmund los hicieron apartarse. El niño irrumpió en la sala, con el rostro pálido y aterrado.

-Robert se ha quedado atrapado en un risco. No he podido sa carlo. Las cuerdas se han enredado en el reborde; por más que tira ba no podía sacarlo -balbuceó el pequeño, jadeante y consternado.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Habéis ido a escalar! -gritó Serena, con el cora zón contraído por la angustia.

-¿En dónde está Robert? -preguntó Seiya con apremio.

-En la montaña, al final del sendero. Donde Kelvin nos llevó la vez pasada -respondió Edmund.

-Os había dicho que no... -empezó a reñirlo Serena.

-Nos habías dicho que no fuéramos con Kelvin, mami -se apre suró a explicar Edmund-. Así que hemos ido solos. Robert creía que...

-No hay tiempo para discutir -intervino Seiya con firmeza-. Hace frío y pronto anochecerá. Tenemos que movilizarnos.

Y salió; llamó a Kelvin y gritó:

-Alerta a la brigada de rescate. Consigue una ambulancia y llama por teléfono al helicóptero de rescate de Westpac. Todos los que puedan ayudar que vengan conmigo. Luna, lleve mantas a la ca mioneta. Y Artemis traiga cuerdas y antorchas. También las lámparas grandes.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, Serena se vio empujada dentro de la camioneta. Seiya arrancó y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Por primera vez, la viuda no tuvo la menor crítica sobre su afición a la velocidad.

Serena miraba con ansiedad al cielo: la tarde había volado mien tras ella y Seiya estaban en la sala de proyección. Tenían, a lo sumo, una hora antes de que oscureciera. Soplaba un viento helado.

Robert llevaba más de dos horas y media en el risco, sin protec ción, suspendido en el aire.

Se volvió hacia Edmund, que estaba acurrucado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

-¿Robert lleva puesto el suéter?

Edmund negó con la cabeza, con expresión desolada.

-Nos los habíamos quitado y los dejamos en la cima del monte antes de bajar. He tratado de lanzárselo, pero no ha podido alcan zarlo. Y lo mismo ha sucedido con el mío.

La angustia atenazó más las entrañas y el corazón de Serena. Si no podía sacar a su hijo, si él tenía que permanecer allí toda la no che... Diamante había muerto así, colgado, congelado sin que nadie pu diera ayudarlo.

Una mano tibia le cubrió la rodilla. Dirigió una ansiosa mirada a Seiya.

-Llegaremos antes de que anochezca. Lo rescataremos; no te mas, Serena -dijo él con suavidad.

-No -repuso ella con voz trémula y débil, y dio gracias al cie lo de tener a Seiya a su lado. Nadie podría haberle ofrecido tan firme consuelo. Y necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para afrontar esa terrible situación.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

SEIYA condujo a toda velocidad, sin importarle las condicio nes del terreno, o el daño que pudiera causar a las ruedas y amortiguadores. La camioneta llegó a la cima de la montaña en menos de quince minutos; había comenzado a llover y la idea de que su hijo estuviera expuesto a los elementos horrorizó a Serena.

- ¡Por allá! -indicó Edmund, señalando las cuerdas en cuanto salieron del vehículo.

El aire era helado y la lluvia caía a raudales. Seiya no vaciló; corrió hacia el borde del risco y Serena lo siguió, pisándole los talo nes. De repente, al sentir su presencia, Seiya se volvió y gritó:

-¿Estás loca, Serena? No te acerques más, es muy peligroso. El viento es demasiado fuerte y podría empujarte al vacío. Regresa a lugar seguro y cuida de Edmund.

Edmund... por supuesto. ¡Oh, Dios mío!, Serena ya no pensaba con sensatez. El niño corría, jadeante, detrás de ella, pues no que ría ser relegado en el intento de rescate. Serena se volvió, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a lugar seguro. Ambos miraron a Seiya arras trarse al borde del precipicio y lo oyeron gritar algo. El viento se llevó sus palabras. El hombre retrocedió unos metros, luego se puso de pie y corrió hacia la camioneta. Abrió la puerta trasera y sacó una cuerda antes de que Serena pudiera acercarse a él.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó ella con el corazón en la garganta-. ¿Robert está bien?

El cineasta la cogió por un hombro para apaciguarla, ordenán dole calma con la mirada.

-Está muy abajo, a más de treinta metros. Creo que lo he oído responder.

Serena tragó saliva.

-¿Qué... qué vamos a hacer? -el cielo se oscurecía y las nubes se arremolinaban velando la poca luz del atardecer.

-Edmund y tú os quedáis aquí. Enciende las linternas y los fa ros del coche para que los del helicóptero puedan ver dónde esta mos cuando lleguen.

Luego se alejó a grandes pasos, deteniéndose ante un tronco só lido donde ató la cuerda. Serena corrió en pos de él, sin poder con trolar el pánico que le atenazaba el pecho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -demandó en un sollozo casi histérico y el llanto comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, incontenible. Los sollozos la sacudían.

Seiya le lanzó una mirada severa.

-Voy a descender para desenredar las malditas cuerdas mien tras todavía queda un poco de luz. ¡Por todos los santos, contró late!

Ella lo intentó, pero el llanto no cesaba.

-¿No... no podemos alzar a Robert... simplemente?

-¿Quieres que muera estrellado contra el risco?

-No... claro que no...

-Entonces, déjame hacer esto a mi manera -comenzó a atarse la soga alrededor del pecho y bajo las axilas.

Serena alargó una mano temblorosa para tocarlo.

-Seiya... -logró ahogar un sollozo y lo miró con expresión implorante-. Seiya... ¿sabes lo que haces?

Él sonrió con ternura.

-Por supuesto, cariño.

Ella suspiró con alivio.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios del cineasta.

-Tuve bastante práctica en estas cosas cuando estuve en Holanda.

Se fue antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, dirigiéndose con presteza hacia el borde del risco. Luego, la viuda recapacitó so bre las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar. Según sabía, en Ho landa ni siquiera había colinas, ¡mucho menos montañas!

Con helado espanto, observó que Seiya lanzaba la cuerda al va cío y la vio tensarse en sus manos cuando él llegó al costado del ris co; notó la expresión decidida y firme mientras comenzaba a desli zarse sobre el borde. Y luego, desapareció.

Serena se dio cuenta de otra cosa que acrecentó su desazón. El director no llevaba más que una cuerda consigo, y descendía por ésta pasando una mano sobre la otra. Cerca de treinta metros, ha bía dicho. Allí se aferraría a la cuerda con una mano, mientras tra taba de desenredar las de Robert con la otra. ¡Era imposible! Seiya corría el riesgo de caer. Y entonces la cuerda anudada en torno a su pecho le rompería las costillas o lo estrangularía.

Entrelazó las manos con angustia y consternación, obligada a reconocer que no podía hacer nada. ¿Cómo había permitido que Seiya se fuera? Podía matarse, incluso con mayor certeza que Ro bert. El único peligro del niño ahora eran los elementos, lo sabía. Diamante le había enseñado lo suficiente sobre montañismo para com prender eso. El cineasta estaba arriesgando su vida, por su hijo... Por ella.

Una mano le tocó el hombro.

-No llores, mami. Todo saldrá bien. Robert es fuerte. No le pasará nada.

Miró el rostro lloroso de su hijo, que intentaba con entereza ser valiente, y lo abrazó con fuerza, en un arranque de amor maternal.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Rescataremos a Robert -«por favor, Dios mío», imploró en silencio, «que se salven los dos».

Se hizo más oscuro, la lluvia caía incesantemente, el viento ulu laba de manera fantasmal. Serena miró la cuerda, rogando por que permaneciera tensa. Si la línea se aflojaba, eso significaría que Seiya había caído. Puso los dedos en la soga, para percibir la tensión y cada movimiento. Se oyó susurrar una letanía:

-¡Por favor, Dios mío, que se mantenga tensa! No permitas que él caiga.

Edmund tiró de su manga.

-Mami, tenemos que encender las linternas.

-Por supuesto, tienes razón.

-Y también debemos encender los faros de la camioneta.

-Gracias, Edmund. Sí, tenemos que hacer eso inmediatamente -era increíble que su hijo tuviera más control que ella sobre la si tuación y sus emociones.

Pero a Serena le costó apartarse de la cuerda. Tuvo que obligar se a seguir a su hijo. Poco después de encender las luces de la ca mioneta, oyó un ruido: el sordo rumor de las hélices.

-Edmund, coge las linternas y colócalas en ángulo recto, en aquel claro.

La simple toma de una decisión permitió que Serena se contro lara. Tenía que conservar la calma, hacer lo más conveniente para ayudar a Robert y a Seiya. Oyó que el helicóptero se acercaba con rapidez, avanzando hacia el costado del risco. Un potente rayo de luz salió del aparato, iluminando el área. Serena comprobó que Ed mund hubiera colocado las antorchas de forma adecuada. El heli cóptero quedó suspendido en el aire y luego, con enorme lentitud, comenzó a descender.

¡Por fin llegaba ayuda! El alivio inundó a Serena. «Sujétate bien, Seiya », imploró en silencio. «Aguanta, Robert. Os sacaremos pron to». Se volvió y vio la cuerda atada al tronco, claramente delineada por los faros de la camioneta.

¡Estaba floja!

El dolor le apuñaló el pecho; cayó de rodillas y un alarido de desconsuelo escapó desde lo más profundo de su alma. Cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con fuerza, se apretó los hom bros y comenzó a sollozar sin control.

-Basta de llantos y lamentaciones, mujer. ¿Es ésa la forma de saludar el regreso de tu hombre? Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer.

Serena alzó la mirada, azorada y una oleada de alivio la embar gó al ver el amado rostro de Seiya, pálido de fatiga, bañado de sudor, pero sonriente.

-Lo he logrado -dijo él con orgullo-. Las cuerdas están de senredadas; ya podemos sacarlo. Y he hablado con Robert; no su fre daño alguno.

Serena se levantó casi de un salto y le rodeó con los brazos el cuello mientras su corazón entonaba un himno de alivio y rego cijo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Los dos estáis bien!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -inquirió una voz firme y autoritaria.

Seiya estrechó a Serena a su lado mientras se volvía hacia los dos robustos miembros de la brigada de rescate.

-Tendrás que subir al chico. Yo estoy exhausto -dijo.

-Enseguida -repuso uno de los hombres.

-¡Eh, mami! ¡He logrado subir sin ayuda! -anunció con ale gría una voz infantil.

-¡Robert! -Serena se desprendió de los brazos de Seiya y co rrió hacia su hijo; lo estrechó con toda la fuerza de su amor maternal.

-¡Eh! ¡No tan fuerte, mami! -exclamó él.

-¿Te has hecho algo? -preguntó ella con ansiedad, aflojando de inmediato el abrazo.

-No. Sólo tengo un rasguño.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? -preguntó uno de los briga das de rescate, con cierta decepción.

-Me temo que ha sido una falsa alarma -declaró Seiya, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Bien; llevaremos al chico al hospital.

Serena se volvió hacia quien hablaba, consternada ante la idea de tener que separarse de su hijo.

Un rostro cordial le sonrió y el hombre alargó una mano regordeta.

-Soy el doctor Tomoe, señora. Es sólo para observación. Una noche en el hospital no le hará daño a su hijo. No debe alarmarse. El niño parece encontrarse en perfecto estado, pero debemos hacer le un examen médico. Más vale estar seguros.

-Pero...

-No tiene por qué preocuparse -el doctor le palmeó la mano con afecto casi paternal-. No hace falta que usted venga. Noso tros lo llevaremos y lo dejaremos en el hospital una noche.

-Pero... ¿es necesario? -preguntó la viuda con ansiedad.

El médico sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario, pero sí reglamentario. Son los requisitos le gales en casos de rescate.

-Pero, doctor...

-¡Oh, mami! Nunca he subido a un helicóptero -intervino Robert-. Además, no me importa pasar la noche en el hospital.

-Mañana podrá recogerlo, señora -agregó el médico.

Serena cedió. El médico cogió a Robert de la mano y lo llevó consigo al helicóptero. Edmund masculló algo respecto a que su her mano siempre tenía mejor suerte, lo que mereció una severa repri menda de Seiya y un breve sermón de su madre sobre la desazón que Robert y él les había causado.

Seiya rodeó los hombros de Serena y ordenó:

-¡Edmund, a la camioneta!

-Sí, señor -respondió el niño, y obedeció de inmediato.

-Ahora, Seerena...

Él la soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, con notable agitación, golpeándose la palma de la mano con un puño como quien está a punto de tomar una decisión crucial. La lluvia caía sobre ellos, empapándolos, pero a Serena no se le ocurrió sugerir que volvieran ellos también a la camioneta. Toda su atención estaba fija en aquel hombre maravilloso, al que cada día amaba más.

-Esos niños necesitan disciplina -declaró Seiya con severidad.

-Sí, eso creo.

-No puedes permitir que las cosas sigan así.

-Tienes razón.

-Esos chicos necesitan un padre.

-Les haría bien.

Seiya se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella y la miró fijamente.

-Si no tienen uno pronto, terminarán mal. Y tú también. Ne cesitan alguien a quien quieran y admiren, quien se ocupe de ellos y...

-Quien los eduque con mano firme -concluyó, Serena, con el pecho henchido de amor.

El asombro se dibujó en el rostro del cineasta.

-¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Por completo.

-Puedo hacerlo, Serena. Seré un buen padre para ellos. Necesi tan a alguien como yo. Control, disciplina y comprensión, eso es lo que necesitan. Es por su bien, y por el tuyo -Seiya parecía casi suplicante.

Ella le sonrió con amor.

-Seiya, no hay otro en el mundo como tú.

Él la miró con escepticismo.

-¿Lo crees de veras?

-Lo sé -declaró ella sin vacilación.

Seiya buscó sus ojos con ansiedad.

-Nunca te dejaré, ¿sabes? Será para toda la vida... Un com promiso total.

Ella lo miró con expresión soñadora.

-Eres el hombre más noble de la tierra, Seiya Kou .

-Quizá no te guste vivir todo el tiempo conmigo, tal vez llegue a fastidiarte -él quería estar plenamente seguro-. Sé que no soy perfecto; tengo defectos. Carezco de cultura en ciertos terrenos, pero sé que lo único que me importa es satisfacer tus necesidades, tus deseos... hacerte feliz.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Seiya. Cualquier cosa.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo nos casamos?

-Cuando quieras, amor mío -susurró ella conmovida.

El cineasta la estrechó entre sus brazos y depositó delicados be sos en su cabeza y frente.

-Estás mojada, Serena -susurró-. Me parece que llueve. Más vale que regresemos a casa.

-Sí; a casa -asintió ella con emoción.

Antes de encender el motor de la camioneta, Seiya arropó a Serena con una manta y luego ocupó su lugar al volante. Condujo a velocidad moderada, sin que una sonrisa complacida y apacible aban donara sus labios, apretando una mano de Serenacon la que le que daba libre.

Parecía que todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. La puerta de la cochera se hallaba abierta. Luna y Artemis estaban de pie en el umbral, con Kelvin, listos para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. Sus sonrisas de bienvenida indicaban que ya sabían que Robert había sido rescatado sin daño. En cuanto la camioneta se detuvo frente a la entrada, Kelvin abrió la puerta trasera y cogió en brazos a Edmund.

-Chiquillo loco -dijo con afectuoso reproche-. Nunca vuel vas a hacer eso sin mí.

-Que se dé un baño, Kelvin -ordenó el director al descender del vehículo-. Luna, dele de comer y métalo en la cama, ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto, señor.

Serena estaba tratando de quitarse la manta cuando Seiya abrió su puerta y la cogió en brazos.

-Estoy bien, puedo andar -protestó ella con debilidad.

-Voy a meterte en la sauna, para que no te resfríes -murmuró Seiya, estrechándola con ternura.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

EDMUND suplicó que le permitieran acompañarlos al hospi tal a recoger a Robert, en Sydney. Seiya accedió sonriente; su buen humor aquella mañana era tan expansivo que Serena sospechó que accedería a cualquier cosa. Pero estaba un poco in quieta. Aunque no abrigaba dudas respecto a su amor por el cineasta, el compromiso al que había accedido la noche anterior planteaba ciertos problemas prácticos.

Para empezar, no podía imaginarse cómo reaccionarían los chi cos ante la noticia. Aunque amaban y admiraban al director, Serena sabía que también reverenciaban el recuerdo de su padre. Deci dió que, de forma gradual, los convencería de la conveniencia de volver a casarse.

Otro aspecto que la inquietaba era la falta de intereses comunes entre Seiya y ella. Por la experiencia de su matrimonio anterior, sabía que era muy importante que una pareja casada tuviese cosas comunes que compartir. Sin ese vínculo, era muy fácil que la gente se separara, sin importar cuánto se amaran.

Reflexionaba sobre estas cuestiones mientras iban en el Daimler hacia la ciudad. Para decepción de Edmund y alivio de Serena, el viaje lo hicieron a velocidad moderada y, cuando llegaron al hospi tal, encontraron a Robert charlando animadamente con los demás pacientes y miembros del personal. Como había previsto el doctor Tomoe la noche anterior, el niño no había sufrido ningún daño se rio, pero su madre lo amonestó con severidad en el camino de vuel ta a casa.

Durante los dos días siguientes Serena hizo algunas insinuaciones a los niños respecto a Seiya, pero no les habló de forma directa sobre su compromiso matrimonial con él. Era ya tarde por la noche, y estaban acostados en su cama, con la lánguida satisfacción del amor compartido cuando el cineasta preguntó:

-¿Ya has hablado con los muchachos?

Serena suspiró, un poco culpable respecto a su vacilación. No quería que él se sintiera ofendido.

-Lo he insinuado, pero no se lo he dicho con claridad. Creo que mañana será oportuno que lo haga.

-No habrá ninguna dificultad con ellos -aseguró el director con su habitual confianza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Me consideran maravilloso -respondió él con naturalidad.

Serena sonrió, divertida.

-Yo también, amor mío. Pero quizá eso no sea suficiente para ellos.

-Ya lo verás. Sin embargo, hay un problema que debemos re solver ahora.

-¿Cuál?

-Esta casa.

-¿Cuál es el problema con esta casa?

-Que no te gusta.

-¡Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta! -insistió Serena, aliviada por que ese fuera el inconveniente.

-Al principio dijiste que no te gustaba, que...

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

Seiya la miró con cierta suspicacia.

-Entonces, sospecho que eres demasiado sabia. Cambias de opi nión con excesiva frecuencia.

-Gracias a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vas directo al corazón -respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Y eso cambia la percepción que una mujer tiene de las cosas.

Por un momento, él sonrió complacido, pero luego, una duda ensombreció su rostro.

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres redecorar...

-Lo único que cambiaría son esas horrendas estatuas.

-Pediré a Artemis que las tire a la basura mañana. ¿Qué piensas poner en su lugar?

-Ya lo verás -repuso la viuda con una sonrisa misteriosa. Sus ojos acariciaron a quien ya consideraba su hombre-. ¿Por qué no te has casado antes? -preguntó, considerándose afortunada de que no lo hubiera hecho.

Seiya reflexionó un momento y luego respondió:

-Por dos razones. La mayor parte de mi vida, he vivido en la más abyecta pobreza y nunca habría sometido a la mujer que ama ra a semejante situación.

-¿Y la segunda?

Seiya se apoyó en un codo y la miró; sonrió mientras le pasaba el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, con gran suavidad.

-Nunca había conocido a una mujer a la que admirara de ver dad, hasta que te encontré. Y menos aún a una a quien amara así.

La satisfacción de la viuda ascendió a un nivel aún más alto. De hecho, estaba tan dichosa que, cuando llegó la mañana, no le hizo falta demasiado valor para anunciar a sus hijos que ella y Seiya pensaban casarse.

-¡Ya era hora! -declaró Robert.

-Lo sabíamos desde que te vimos besándolo en su cuarto, aquella noche -agregó su hermano.

-¿De veras no tenéis ninguna objeción? -preguntó Serena.

-No, nos parece estupendo.

-Por fin podremos tener un papá.

-Deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho, mami.

-Sí, hace meses, cuando Seiya te lo pidió por primera vez.

-Así no habríamos tenido que pintar la casa.

-Aja. Lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue quemarla.

-Aunque no lo hicimos a propósito, mami...

Serena sólo sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y se alejó dominada por el alivio y la alegría.

Una vez que recibió la aprobación de sus hijos, se aprestó a ha cer los preparativos para la boda; Seiya no fue de gran ayuda. Cuan do le preguntó dónde quería pasar la luna de miel, él la miró con ojos soñadores y declaró:

-No importa; donde tú quieras. Lo único que me interesa es que estés a mi lado.

Serena decidió que la Costa Dorada, en Queensland, sería el lu gar ideal. Estaba más o menos cerca y no era un lugar demasiado caro. Estaba finalizando los arreglos cuando Seiya entró en el cuarto que había adjudicado a su prometida como estudio, con una expre sión de arrobo total en el rostro.

¡Ya lo tengo, Sere! ¡Lo he hecho!

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-He alquilado un velero; enorme. Con tripulación completa. Pasaremos nuestra luna de miel navegando por las islas del Pacífi co, luego por la costa sudamericana. Nos atenderán en todo; no ten dremos que hacer absolutamente nada, sólo disfrutar de nuestra mu tua compañía, y de los deliciosos días... Y noches.

Ella le rodeó el cuello.

- ¡Nada podría ser más perfecto! -exclamó. Seiya sonrió complacido.

-Eres la mujer más sensata del mundo.

Alguien tenía que ser sensato en aquella casa absurda, pensó ella con ironía; pero cuando la locura era sublime, como en ese caso, resultaba muy fácil dejarse arrastrar por ella.

Serena hizo un descubrimiento importante en las semanas pre vias a la boda. No era compartir las cosas lo que hacía que una re lación funcionara, sino dar al compañero lo que éste necesitaba. Seiya era un hombre tan generoso que no tuvo dudas sobre la auten ticidad de su amor, y descubrió que, cuanto más adoptaba su enfo que de la vida y más procuraba darle, más lo amaba.

Cuando llegó el día de la ceremonia, comprendió que estaba dis puesta a hacer cualquier cosa para darle felicidad. Seiya le había enseñado mucho sobre el amor y lo que lo estimulaba a florecer.

Se casaron en la pequeña iglesia de Saint Alban, presentando de ese modo, cierta respetabilidad ante los habitantes de la locali dad y borrando toda mancha posible de la reputación de la joven. La opinión general fue que era magnífico, puesto que Serena era una mujer honesta y sensata, que se merecía a un hom bre decente como Seiya Kou.

La luna de miel fue todo lo que el cineasta había prometido y regresaron a casa envueltos en una nube de arrobada dicha y sa tisfacción. Kelvin fue a recibirlos con el Daimler y los llevó a Saint Alban. Robert y Edmund estaban en la puerta de la casa, esperán dolos con los rostros encendidos de alegría para darles la bienve nida.

-Qué alegría que hayas regresado, mami -declaró Robert-. Y tú también, papá.

-Sí, papi. También a ti te queremos -agregó Edmund con sin cera emoción.

Serena los miró con orgullo y complacencia. Los chicos se esta ban comportando mejor de lo que podía desear. Sintió el corazón henchido de alegría. Seiya había dicho que necesitaban un padre y ya era evidente la mejora de su conducta.

Seiya les dio unas palmaditas en los hombros.

-Nos alegramos de haber vuelto, muchachos.

-Eh, papi...

-Dime, Robert.

-Mientras Kelvin iba a por vosotros...

-¿Sí?

-Estaba enseñando a Edmund a conducir... el Lagonda y...

-Y se atravesó un tronco en la carretera -terció Edmund, con voz compungida.

-Y fue a estrellarse contra el radiador -concluyó Robert, in cómodo.

La madre creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Un rugido brotó de la garganta de su esposo.

-¡Es el colmo! Ninguno de los dos podrá ver películas o televi sión, ni podrá salir a jugar durante toda una semana. Y si desobe decéis, os las veréis conmigo.

Alargó un brazo con ademán autoritario e indicó la escalera.

-¡A vuestro cuarto! Os quedaréis allí encerrados. Sólo podréis salir para ir a la escuela, durante una semana. ¿Habéis entendido, jovencitos?

-Sí, papá -corearon las dos vocéenlas contritas. Se volvieron y subieron deprisa por la escalera antes de seguir sufriendo la ira de su nuevo padre.

Serena se volvió con aprensión hacia su esposo y pasó una mano apaciguadora por el pecho masculino.

-Lo lamento, Seiya. Nunca podía imaginarme que ellos... - las palabras se desvanecieron cuando vio que él sonreía a espaldas de sus hijos. Era una sonrisa de ternura paternal auténtica.

Seiya miró a su esposa y comenzó a reír entre dientes.

-Esos pequeños piratas tendrán que ser metidos en cintura. Pronto se comportarán como es debido -rodeó a Serena con un brazo y le guiñó un ojo-. En realidad, tengo una terrible confe sión que hacerte.

-¿Cuál?

-De pequeño, hice lo mismo con el coche de mi padre.

- ¡Oh, Seiya! -rió ella-. ¿Y qué te hizo?

-Lo mismo que yo a ellos.

-Bueno, decías que necesitaban un padre -le recordó su espo sa con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Y han encontrado uno de verdad -aseguró él con firmeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír y comenzó a conducir a su esposa hacia sus habitaciones-. Ahora, amor mío, por su bien, tendremos que empezar inmediatamente -agregó.

Serena alzó los ojos hacia él, extrañada.

-No entiendo. ¿Empezar qué?

-Lo que nuestros hijos necesitan es un hermanito o más... Para que tengan alguien de quien responsabilizarse. Es la única solución sensata -sonrió con gran complacencia-. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Una niña! Yo sería un padre excelente para una nena.

-Lo sé, mi vida -repuso Serena, con voz acariciadora.

Y ella sólo tenía treinta y un años. Era lo bastante joven como para tener varias hijas, si Dios los bendecía con niñas.

Volvió a mirarlo. Seiya sería maravilloso con los bebés; estaba segura. Era responsable y tierno a la vez. En ocasiones, pensaba que él mismo sólo era un niño grande, pero cuando llegaron a su habi tación, pudo comprobar que era un hombre maduro, viril y tierno.

Horas después, yacían satisfechos y contentos en un tierno abra zo. El parlamento de Aleña, en una escena de la película de Seiya, llegó a la mente de Serena. «¿Crees que yo podría vivir sin ti?» Era precisamente lo que sentía por su marido. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, sabiendo lo precioso que era ese hombre para su eterna dicha. Su amor por él palpitaba en su cerebro, en los nervios, en todo su ser.

De repente, él se incorporó y, apoyado en un codo, la miró.

-He decidido... y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, mi amor... que debes ser la directora musical de todas mis películas.

-Pero yo... en realidad no poseo... no tengo la experiencia ne cesaria para...

-Por supuesto que la tienes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo mismo que yo. De hecho, pretendo realizar una película sobre nuestra relación. El mundo está hambriento de historias de amor, sanas y felices.

-Pero, Seiya, cariño...

-Silencio, Serena -la calló con un beso por el que, decidió, valía la pena permanecer muda toda la vida. Cuando alzó la cabeza, una sonrisa beatífica iluminaba el rostro del cineasta-. Tengo una vi sión... Una idea que...

¿Y quién era ella para cuestionar las visiones o ideas de ese hom bre absurdo, loco, genial y maravilloso con quien había tenido la suerte de casarse?, pensó Serena, extasiada.

FIN


End file.
